Fyre's Guide to the Ultimate Story
by Forever Fyre
Summary: "Fyre, why would you want librarians at a party?" That's right, folks! FFN's favorite fangirls are back! What happens when you have five psychos at a party? What if there's Dr. Pepper at that party? What if the psychos are writing a story? I know it sounds like pure insanity, because it is. But seriously, if you have questions about your first story, CLICK! A Save-the-Fandom story
1. Panakin Needs More Coffee

**Prologue: Panakin Needs More Coffee  
AKA: The Beginning**

_July 12, 2012. 12:07 PM  
"Yeah, I told you once, now I've told you twice. We gonna light it up like it's Dynamite."_

Panakin Elaine fell down on the ground, wiping her forehead. Her breathing was incredibly heavy, and her heart rate was up to that of a hummingbird. Her body was covered in sweat, but she forced herself back up to her feet with her arms facing her opponent.

"You're not taking me down that easily!" She shouted, swinging her right arm around quickly.

The other person smirked, sending a foot in Panakin's direction. "That's what you think. I can beat you, any day, any time," the person hissed, pulling their feet back together. "And I believe I already have." They tilted their head to the right.

Panakin's head jerked in the direction her opponent had indicated. "No," she said, feeling her jaw drop. She turned to the other person, narrowing her eyes and baring her teeth. "How? How did you..." she said, trailing off.

"Face it, Pana. I can beat you at Just Dance 3," Fyre said, combing her fingers though her hair as she spun around to the beat of 'Dynamite'.

Panakin growled, hitting the pause button on her Wii remote. "Even after playing it thirty times?" She put her head in her hands. "Why can't we just play one I know?" she asked, turning her head to her twin sister.

"Because the ones you know are lame, slow, country, or all of the above," Fyre said, still toying with her hair. Panakin sent a punch into her sister's arm, causing Fyre to hiss in pain. "You don't have to be so mean. I told you we could have just gone to the movies and see The Hunger Games!"

"...Again," Panakin concluded for her. "We've seen it fifteen times. If I see that movie one more time, I'm gonna lose it! And if you'll remember, I told you that we should have just gone to the arcade!"

Fyre pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "But the arcade is no fun all by ourselves! I mean, it's always crowded with weirdoes trying to get the giant stuffed tiger that costs, like, a billion tickets!" Fyre threw up her arms in emphasis.

Panakin tilted her head. "Those weirdoes are us."

Fyre rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch. "It's amazing; this time last year, we were stalking Avatar Characters like there was no tomorrow! And we were having a blast while doing it! But this summer, all we've done is wait for the next 39 Clues book to come out while we play Just Dance 3!"

Panakin nodded. "I wish Mike and Bryan hadn't kicked us out. That was SO fun! I mean, we got to meet Zuko in person! I don't know how life could have gotten better than that!" she sighed, thinking of Zuko in all of his cuteness. "That was a good summer."

Fyre narrowed her eyes. "And this summer...we need to top it. We need to have the time of our lives times ten! I mean, we're Fourteen now! So let's think. What do we normally do whenever we're bored during summer?"

Panakin pursed her lips. "We invite our friends over, stay up all night, write a story, and eat waffles?"

Fyre nodded quickly. "So why not do all of that? Bump it up to da max and lay down da beats, yo?"

"Don't go all Gangsta on me, Fyre," Panakin said, putting an am on her sister's shoulder. "It's really disturbing. But back to the matter at hand, who all would we invite to where we'd all have a story idea in common? I mean, Faye likes Twilight, which you hate, Kate likes only action-adventure, which I'm bad at...and that's all the friends we have in common."

Fyre pouted for a moment. "I don't know. You're right; this writing party will fail!" she yelled, plopping down on the couch. "I guess you and I could write a story. Why not a Fan Fiction? We haven't done one of those since, like, forever ago."

"A Korra one! Speaking of that, did you save the last episode that came on? We could watch that and get an idea! Or in your case, seven," Panakin added, shrugging for a moment.

Fyre giggled. "Of course I saved it! Do you _know _who you're talking to?"

"The convict who's busted out of seventy-three asylums in her life?"

"The convict who's busted out of seventy-three asylums in her life!" Fyre yelled, completely ignoring Panakin. Panakin simply raised an eyebrow at her, then grabbed her Sprite and stirred it around with her straw. Fyre threw an arm around her sister, causing the blonde to begin to choke on Sprite and stop breathing. "Think of it, Pana! We write the greatest story ever, and get a thousand reviews! Wouldn't that be great, Pana?

"...Pana?"

Panakin was on the floor, gasping for air. Fyre screamed and lunged on her sister, forgetting her CPR training, and instead pounding her sister in the chest. Panakin began to scream as soon as she got her breath back, punching her sister as hard as she could.

"GET OFF OF ME, PSYCHO!" the oldest yelled, pushing her sister off.

Fyre pouted. "Meanie! I was just trying to make sure you didn't die via Sprite! That would be a horrible Summer day! I mean, I would hate that with a Passion!" Fyre yelled, shaking the Sprite can in the air for emphasis.

Panakin narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Dude, are you getting a really strange amount of Déjà vu going on here? I mean..." Panakin pointed to the TV screen, Just Dance still on pause. "I feel like we've paused that song at that exact moment before."

Fyre nodded. "I know, right? I was just feeling the same thing." The girl plopped down on the couch and pulled her laptop out. "Okay, so it's a Korra story. It's gonna be the best story ever. What all falls under the category of 'Best Story Ever'?"

"Well, Drama. There needs to definitely be bending in it. It needs to have an amazing plot of some sort. It needs to have some humor in it! Cliffhangers, Plot twists, something sad, a two-parter, and the greatest ending in the history of Fan Fiction!" Panakin shouted growing excited.

Fyre's smile fell. "Man, that sounds hard. I still wish that we could just find a couple of our friends to help..." Fyre pulled up her e-mail, scrolling through all of her e-mails from Nickelodeon. "Hey, look! I got a review for Fyre's Guide to Creativity!"

"You still get reviews for that old thing? That happened, like, a year ago. Actually, it happened exactly a year ago." Panakin shrugged.

Suddenly, the twins both stared at each other for about twenty seconds, before they both shouted in unison, "We should order a Pizza!"

Fyre nodded, picking up her phone and dialing the number. "Yeah, since Mom and Dad are leaving tonight to that conference-thingy, we have the weekend to ourselves! We can have as many friends over as we want, and all we're gonna do is write a story all by ourselves."

"_The Ultimate Story_, all by ourselves," Panakin corrected. "And I already told you, we could invite someone over. We could invite..." she was cut off by Fyre sticking her hand in her sister's face, with the phone up to her ear.

"Yeah...Pedro? We wanna order a five-cheese pizza...no, not six cheese, that's way too cheesy for us. Yeah, same address as usual. No, not that warehouse thing we were at last Summ..." Fyre stopped for a moment. "Summer...that's IT! I know exactly who to call!" she yelled, hanging up on the Pizza place. Panakin smiled and nodded at her. "The librarians!"

"What? No! Summer, Passion, and Jiao-Jie!" Panakin said, raising an eyebrow.

Fyre gave an 'I knew that' look. "Right...them."

**Hey, Guys!  
The Party is ON! Be here by noon tomorrow, and bring you laptops! We're gonna be writing the Ultimate story, and we'll probably stay up all night, so bring snacks!  
Thanks!  
~Fyre**

Fyre snapped her phone shut. "Alright, I texted the librarians," she said, shrugging at her sister. Panakin pinched the bridge of her nose and hung her head.

"Oy," Panakin muttered. Suddenly, she looked up at her sister. "Fyre, why would you want librarians at a party?"

Fyre narrowed her eyes. "I...don't know."

**Fyre's Note: Yes, my friends. The Sequel to FGTC is here! For those of you who haven't read Fyre's Guide to Creativity, you need to before you read this story. Otherwise, it probably won't make much sense. The next chappy will be up soon! :)**

**The song at the top is 'Dynamite', in case you didn't know. **


	2. When Summer Gets Bored

**Panakin's Note: Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Story. Here, we will write...the ultimate...story...  
Fyre? What, exactly, is the plot of this story?  
Ah, well. We'll find out soon enough.**

**Chapter 1: When Summer gets Bored...  
AKA: Where do I begin?**

_July 12, 2012. 12:10 PM  
"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July."_

A small bell rang as Summer Dae stepped into her neighborhood's coffee shop. It was a bright and warm summer day, and she had lost all inspiration for the next chapter of _Summer's Day. _All of her friends were off at summer camps or other activities, so today she was all alone.

Her laptop bag swung over her shoulder and a notebook in her hand, Summer took a seat up against the coffee bar. A waiter stepped in front of her as she set her laptop up on the bar. "What can I get you, miss?" he asked, pouring her a glass of water.

Summer ran her long, strawberry blonde hair through her fingers and let out a deep sigh. "A new life would be fantastic," she said, staring at her reflection of the shiny countertop. There was a silence that enveloped herself and the waiter for a moment, until the teenager looked up at the man. "This is the part where the bar tender wipes the countertop and asks me what's on my mind."

"This isn't even a bar; it's a coffee shop!" the man said, throwing his hands up in the air. Summer groaned and rested her head against the countertop, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. Looking around and noticing that Summer was one of two customers in the shop, he sighed and grabbed a cloth, wiping the countertop with a serious look on his face. "What's troubling you, buddy?" he asked.

Summer sat back up and adjusted her hair bow. "It's just...my friends are all gonna be gone all weekend, I'm completely stuck on my story, and I'm bored out of my mind. Oh, and I'll take a peach iced tea, please!" she ended with a smile, because she just wouldn't be herself without smiling every five minutes.

"Coming up." The waiter turned to pour up a peach iced tea and put a Silly Straw in it. "What kind of stories are you writing?" he asked, pouring some peach juice into the brown drink.

Summer shrugged. "I like romance and drama...and I've been told I'm good at humor, but I don't believe that. I was thinking of writing a poem, but I've also been told I'm horrible at that." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, before uncrossing them to open her laptop.

"Well, what inspiration do you have?" the waiter asked, putting a few more ice cubes in Summer's glass.

Summer groaned and leaned back in her chair. "That's just it! I don't have any inspiration! I mean, all I've got here under ideas is 'Use perfect Grammar, because otherwise-'" the waiter set down the glass in front of Summer, and the girl took a sip before concluding her sentence. "'-it just wouldn't be right.'"

The waiter shrugged, pouring some chocolate sauce on a Triple Chocolate Coffee. "I can take that you're a grammar freak, ay?" he asked, stirring the drink with a Silly Straw. "I get that. I wanna be a writer too. Sadly, the greatest thing I've had published is our menu." The man pointed up to the large menu on the wall.

"It's very nice," Summer said, giving the man a smile and a tilt of the head. Her smile slowly faded as she let out a deep sigh. "I can't find any inspiration. I don't even know what I want my story to be about! Where do I begin?"

The man shrugged and rested his elbows on the countertop. "Well, where do you normally get ideas? I always make a list of things. They help me think," he said, shrugging slightly.

Summer looked up at him with wide eyes. "I think you and I will be great friends."

**Ideas come from...**

**Real-life experiences. Tell a story about yourself, except with characters. (Break-ups, Friendships, sadness)  
Objects. Whether it is a blanket or a book, anything can inspire you to write a story. I've written a story about a Post-it Note, before!  
Fyre...**

"Hmm?" The waiter asked, raising an eyebrow at the strawberry-blonde girl in front of him.

She sighed. "Just a friend. I haven't talked to her in forever, though. She was really creative. She could write a novel about a tennis ball." Summer closed her eyes for a minute, the year before flashing back to her in a flurry.

"Fyre. Fy-re. That's a really weird name when you think of it," the waiter said, stirring his drink around before taking a sip of the warm beverage.

Summer opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Her twin's name is Panakin. I honestly don't know what their parents were thinking." Summer glanced down at her list. I need more than this! Help me narrow it down!"

**More helpful advice...**

**Coming up with an idea is actually very easy. Carry around something you can write on everywhere you go, and when even the slightest of ideas pops into your head, jot it down!  
Let that idea expand. No matter how stupid it may sound at first, any idea can become an amazing story that many people will love.  
Make sure the plot is sound. Write the plot down and let a friend see it. If they don't understand part of it, most other people won't either.  
Keep an open mind. Let friends and readers give you ideas to improve your story so it will be the best it can be.  
Be sure to have fun. If you don't have a good time writing it, no one will have a good time reading it.**

Summer slipped the page on her notebook. "So ideas can come from anything. Even this conversation we're having here could make a great idea!"

"Who would read that?" the waiter asked, raising an eyebrow at Summer. Summer shrugged and jotted down a couple of things that had happened to her over the last twenty minutes, before stuffing her notebook back in her pocket and sighing.

"I still wish I had a good idea for a story," she said, looking at her shoes for a moment.

The waiter shrugged. "Why don't you call that Fyre-girl? I'll bet she'd have an idea or two for you!" he said, feeling a smile crawl onto his face.

Summer looked down. "I bet Fyre hardly even remembers me. I'd feel a bit awkward calling her and asking something of her. I don't know, maybe I should call..." she trailed off as her phone buzzed and her screen came alive with the words 'ONE NEW TEXT!'

_**Summer,  
So we're throwing a party, and Panakin thinks we should invite you. When I told her I lost your number when I switched over phones, she made me look you up in a phonebook. A phonebook.  
Anyways, bring a computer, writing equipment, sleepover gear, and comfortable shoes. I get the feeling we're not getting much sleep, so please bring a cup of coffee too.  
I prefer Triple Chocolate.**_

_**~Fyre**_

Summer let out a laugh. "That's so funny. Fyre just texted me about..." She trailed off again as she looked at the coffee in the waiter's hand. A Triple Chocolate Coffee. "Hey, what did you say your name was?"

The man smiled. "A friend."

Summer narrowed her eyes, setting down a five-dollar-bill on the countertop and then making a hasty exit from the coffee shop. Her phone buzzed again.

_**:D**_

_**~Fyre**_

Summer gasped and turned around to look back through the window, where the waiter looked up and winked at her. Summer felt a smile crawl on her face as she tapped her phone. "Fyre, you are good."

**Fyre's Note: And don't you forget it. By the way, the song at the top is Firework by Katy Perry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and you'll get a new one next week with another surprise guest :D**


	3. JiaoJie's Random Ideas

**Panakin's note: ...Fyre's not a man. For those of you who thought that Waiter was her, it wasn't. It was just one of her many, many goons.  
I'm not a goon, by the way! I'm an Anti-Goon!**

**Chapter 2: Jiao-Jie's Random Ideas  
AKA: Plot and Stuff**

_July 12, 2012. 12:12 PM  
"I wanna stay home with my headphones on; with my stuff on the floor and the lock on my door."_

"Are you done with that, Miss?" the young waitress asked as she stepped up to Jiao-Jie Fancypants' table.

Jiao-Jie looked up from coloring a kid's menu. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks," she said quickly, before going back to her doodling. The waitress nodded and picked up the plate, taking it back to the kitchen with a skip in her step. Jiao-Jie looked up from her drawing at her glass of orange juice and smiled. "Oh, IHOP. How I love you!"

Her eyes moved up to a man a couple of tables away. The teenager's smile faded as the man stared at her over his sunglasses. She let out a cough and dropped her fork, shifting her eyes around before she leaned down to pick it back up.

As she sat back up, she let out a 'Yeeep!' of surprise at the fact that the man had moved to be right in front of her. She leaned back in her chair and help up her fork as if it were a weapon. "Who are you?" she screamed, thrusting the fork at him.

The Creepy Man put a finger on the fork and moved it to his right. "Hello to you, too..." he looked down at where Jiao-Jie had written her name on her menu. "...Jay-o-Jeye."

Jiao-Jie scowled. "Close enough," she groaned, taking her menu and folding it up. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes sharply.

The Creepy Man let out a big smile as he held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Jay-o Jeye! I see you like chocolate chip pancakes, huh? I, personally, like the blueberry ones with a touch of strawberry sauce on top." The Creepy Man looked up dreamily as he stroked his long gray beard.

"You're completely avoiding my question, but o-kay," Jiao-Jie muttered, playing with a thing of syrup. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're stalking me, but please leave me alone. I'm trying to write a story here!" Jiao-Jie picked up her notebook from her lap and waved it around in the Creepy Man's face.

He frowned for a moment, before taking a seat across from Jiao-Jie. "What's it about?"

Jiao-Jie shrugged. "I don't really know. I mean, I know I want it to be a Fanfiction, about Avatar: Legend of Korra – which you've probably never even heard of – and I have a bit of an idea, but I don't know what to do after that."

"Yes, I've heard of it...and I happen to know exactly what to do next in your story. You need a plot," the Creepy Man said as he winked at Jiao-Jie.

Jiao-Jie rolled her eyes and tapped her notebook with her pen. "I have a plot. I just told you I had an idea for the story. It's gonna be a Kor-"

Creepy Man shook his head. "No, no. That's not your plot. Your idea is great and all, but that has nothing to do with plot. Well, it does, but it doesn't. Hard to explain. Anyways, plot is your entire story, where as your idea is just inspiration to make a story. May I?"

Jiao-Jie looked down at her notebook, before letting out a sigh and handing the notebook to the man. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks, instantly jotting down something on the notebook.

_**What is Plot?  
**_**Plot is everything that happens in the story. Every little detail is part of the plot. **

"So, if my life were currently a story, this would be part of the plot?" Jiao-Jie asked, raising one of her eyebrows and sticking out her bottom lip slightly in a crooked smile. Creepy Man nodded, handing the paper back to her. "Helpful. So how do I take a tiny idea and turn it into plot?"

Creepy Man frowned for a moment. "That's the hard part. It takes an imagination and a lot of thought and time, but in the end, it's all worth it."

_**Turning ideas to plot  
**_**First, take your idea (****What if Azula kept falling in "The Southern Raiders"?*)  
Then, see how you can expand it by adding small details. (What if Azula hit the side of the cliff and passed out in "The Southern Raiders"?)  
What happens directly after your idea happens? (Zuko begins to freak out and Team Avatar rushes to the rescue like Good Guys)  
How do you want your story to end? (Azula winds up becoming friends with Team Avatar, but their relationship is put to question during Sozin's Comet. In the end, she helps them defeat her father)  
What all do you want to happen in between? (Katara heals Azula from a bunch of broken bones. Zuko continues to train Aang, getting tenser as Sozin's Comet approaches. Azula develops a friendship with the members of Team Avatar)**

"Ta-da!" Creepy Man said, handing the paper back to Jiao-Jie with a smile. Jiao-Jie's eyes widened at all of the info on the paper. Her eyes stopped at the idea at the top, knowing it from somewhere. Her mind began to race to a year before, when she was at a Warehouse with...

"Fyre," she muttered softly, staring at the idea. She looked up at Creepy Man. "Um...what other tips do you have for me?" she asked, suddenly feeling a huge sense of déjà vu hitting her like a brick.

Creepy Man looked back at the list. "There is one last thing you need to know about plot; chapters. This is the fun part, and even though it looks hard, it really isn't, and it will probably write itself for you.

_**Chapter Outline  
**_**Chapter Name (If you have one)  
****Characters in the chapter (It helps to do in order of importance):  
What do you want to happen in the chapter (AKA Info):**

_**Example Chapter Outline  
**_**Chapter Name: Fallen  
Characters in the chapter: Azula, Zuko, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph  
Info: Right after the fight at the Western Air Temple, Azula propels herself towards the Cliffside, but she miscalculates the push and hits the Cliffside head-first, knocking her unconscious. Team Avatar rushes to the rescue, deciding to bring Azula with them because of the risk of being captured.**

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. One of my old friends, Fyre, once had-" Jiao-Jie's phone began to buzz in her pocket, and she turned down to look at the small screen. It was currently blinking 'ONE NEW MESSAGE!'. Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow at the screen, before hitting the small 'Open' button.

**Hola Mi Amigo,  
Remember me? You know, Penguins with Chainsaws? Craziness? Warehouse? Fyre? Fuego? Anyways, I need your help. Pana and I are throwing a party, and we need help with comedic relief. You in? If so, bring a laptop and some soda! Or some Chocolate Chip Pancakes. I know you have some.**

**~Fyre**

Jiao-Jie smiled for a moment, before turning to look at Creepy Man, who was currently sipping a cup of hot tea. He raised an eyebrow at her staring. Jiao-Jie bit her bottom lip for a moment, before softly asking, "What did you say your name was, again?"

Creepy Man smiled. "A Friend."

"Riiiiight," Jiao-Jie drawled, slowly grabbing her menu, notebook, and crayons and instantly standing up. She began to dash from IHOP, only to be stopped by the waitress who had served her.

"Ma'am?" she asked, holding out a hand, most likely for a wad of cash.

Jiao-Jie pointed at creepy Man. "It's on _his _tab!"

**Fyre's Note: *Yes, I use that idea for everything. It's the idea that sparked Fyre's Guide to Creativity, so it's my go-to example.  
Also; I'm hosting a contest. I'm writing a one-shot right now about Team Avatar's reaction to Aang's death. Thecontest is to find the title. Please review with your ideas!  
Oh...and it has to start with the letter 'F'. In case you haven't noticed, every Avatar story I've written's title starts with the letter 'F' :D**


	4. Passion and the Need of IC

**Panakin's note: One; Fyre forgot to mention last time the song at the top was 'Headphones on' by Miranda Cosgrove.  
B; Today, our guide says Korra isn't on...Fred is! So Fyre and I have come up with a solution: We must kill Fred.  
Tres; We need help to kill Fred. Any takers?  
IV; We really need to get a life.**

**Chapter 3: Passion and the need of IC  
AKA: Characters**

_July 12, 2012. 12:15 PM  
"Rock Hard or Go Home. Time to choose if you're gonna win or lose; you better Rock Hard or Go Home."_

Passion Works was skipping down one of the wide hallways of her neighborhood's mall. It was a hot Thursday in her hometown, and since none of her friends were home for the weekend, she decided to go shopping like all twenty-year-olds did when they got bored.

She looked down at the shopping bag on her arm, containing new shoes. She didn't really need them, but she lived under the thought that she could never have too many shoes.

She let out a soft, exasperated sigh and made her way over to a small wooden bench up against one of her favorite stores. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back, wondering if she would fall asleep right there. Her day had been hectic, what with her new job and college, she was absolutely exhausted. On top of all that, none of her friends were going to be home all weekend, so she was bored out of her mind.

Going to the mall for a rest was the logical choice. Passion took a deep breath and stretched her arms, hoping for a slight moment of relaxation. No such luck.

"Are you okay?" Passion opened her eyes slowly to see a teenaged girl in front of her. She was sipping a chocolate shake like there was no tomorrow. The girl's hair was up in pigtails, which made her look young. Her blood red nail polish and bright red lipstick, however, made her look the the daughter of the Joker. Passion was half expecting her to ask 'Why so serious?'

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and...stuff," Passion muttered, sitting up quickly and grabbing her bag.

The Mall Girl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'd expect that. Your last name is Works."

Passion jumped slightly at the fact that the girl knew her name, before remembering she still had her nametag on. Her cheeks began to turn red as she took it off quickly, stuffing it in her pocket. "Uh, yeah. That's not creepy at all." Passion pulled back from the Mall Girl.

"Sorry, Passion," Mall Girl giggled, sitting on the bench next to Passion and instantly playing with one of her lopsided pigtails. "Whatcha doin'?" Mall Girl asked with an almost cartoon smile.

Passion narrowed her eyes. "I'm writing a novel; what does it look like I'm doing?" Passion's voice raised to a shout as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mall Girl's eyes narrowed slightly, and she opened her mouth to respond, before blinking a couple of times, her smile returning.

"I can help! I love to write! What kind of story is it?" Mall Girl pressed against Passion.

Passion pulled back again until she was sitting on the edge of the bench. "Now you are too close..." she muttered under her breath. She sighed and looked up at Mall girl. She decided to humor her. "Alright. I'm writing an Avatar fanfiction," she said, hoping Mall Girl would think she was talking about the Blue People movie.

"I LOVE THAT SHOW!" Mall Girl shouted loud enough for everyone in the mall to hear. Passion groaned and put her head in her hands as Mall Girl smiled happily, clasping her hands together and managing to pull even closer to Passion. "What's the story about? Who's the main character? I hope it's Zuko!" she said, more hyperactive than a butterfly.

Passion rolled her eyes. "Why does the main character matter?" she asked, turning to look at Mall Girl. "I can decide that later."

"No, it does matter. And it's something you need to decide while you're planning your story! Do you want it to be Katara-centric? Or Zuko-centric?" Mall Girl asked, allowing one of her pigtails to fall in her face. "That can change your entire story!"

"Fine. Zuko-centric. Big whoop," Passion muttered, reaching into her bag for a shoe to hit Mall Girl with. "Now what?" she asked, hoping for more time to find a weapon.

Mall Girl frowned suddenly. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU PICKED _ZUKO_?"

"You told me to!" Passion shouted. She instantly looked away when she noticed people staring at her in absolute horror.

"But Zuko is the most complicated character to write! There are so many different sides of Zuko! He is so hard to get in character, and getting characters in character is the biggest deal there is! I mean, Aang can't kill someone for no reason! That's Azula's job!" Mall Girl shouted.

Passion stared at the girl in horror. "You fix it!" she screamed, digging through her purse for her notebook. The second her fingers made contact the notebook went flying into Mall Girl's face. Mall Girl simply continued to smile like a crazy person.

"YAY! I love paper!" Mall Girl shouted, pulling the notebook in for a hug. Passion raised a terrified eyebrow at her, muttering something about comedic effect. Mall Girl simply took out a pen and began to write at the speed of light. "I'm gonna put down two good things about each character, and then their fault!" she said, still smiling.

**AANG  
1. Pacifist (Would never hurt or kill anyone 'just for fun')  
2. Prefers Airbending and Waterbending to Firebending and Earthbending  
3. Has a bit of a temper**

**KATARA  
1. A highly skilled Waterbender  
2. Is incredibly motherly and loving  
3. Holds a grudge**

**SOKKA  
1. Great swordsman  
2. Team Avatar's 'Funny-guy'  
3. Doesn't like following someone else's rules**

**ZUKO  
1. Skilled Firebender  
2. Willing to do a lot for his friends *Cough*Getshotwithlightning*Cough*  
3. Has a 'Fiery' temper**

**TOPH  
1. So-called 'Greatest Earthbender in the world'  
2. Shows tough-love  
3. Incredibly commanding**

**SUKI  
1. Skilled hand-to-hand combat fighter  
2. Very caring for her friends  
3. Jumps right into the middle of everything**

**IROH  
1. Loves tea  
2. Has a dead son named Lu Ten  
3. Is old, fat, and trusting**

**AZULA  
1. Bends blue fire  
2. Is very controlling and manipulative  
3. Gets angry incredibly easy**

"But I already knew all of this!" Passion shouted, throwing her hands up.

Mall Girl hit the notepad with her pen a couple of times, each strike making Passion shrink back in horror. "But are you sure that you use it all in every story? If you stick with the basic stuff that you always claim that you know, then the characters won't get into Aang the Evil Killer and Zuko the Goody-Two-Shoes!"

"I guess you're right..." Passion trailed off as Mall Girl's phone began to ring 'The Hamster Dance song' and her face instantly sank in fear. "Who's that?"

Mall Girl pursed her lips. "My boss...she's probably calling wondering where I am and...stuff." Mall Girl reached into her purse and turned her phone off. "Sorry...she's really weird and creepy...I'd quit...but it's the best job I've had yet."

"I get it. Do you have any more tips for keeping characters in-character?" Passion asked, pulling her bag closer to herself. She was ready to run at any second.

"Oh, absolutely," Mall Girl said, her smile returned.

_**After you've finished each chapter, re-read it and write down every characteristic each character has displayed. Then, go through that list and make sure each characteristic is something that character would actually display. It's very simple, and it helps A TON!**_

"Nice tip," Passion drawled, scooting until she was at the end of the bench. Passion's phone instantly began to buzz and beep. She looked down and saw the message blinking 'ONE NEW TEXT!' Passion let out a sigh and smiled softly. "Saved by the...Fyre?"

**Yo, P-Dub, what up?  
Fyre here. K, so we're throwing this party, and it's like, a writing party. Panakin requested we invite you for entertainment. Yes, there'll be snacks. Though I do request that you bring a chocolate shake in addition to your laptop.**

**~Fyre**

Passion instantly stood, before her gaze turned with horror to Mall Girl's chocolate shake. "Wha-what did you say your name was, again?" she asked, clutching her phone close to her heart and trying to calm her heartbeat.

Mall Girl winked. "A friend."

"Creep!" Passion instantly shouted, before turning on her heel to run from the mall.

"Oh, well, I'm not done..." Mall Girl began, standing up quickly and attempting to walk over to Passion.

"THAT'S OKAY!" Passion shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Fyre's Note: Lotta news here. Okay, uno: Thanks to all of you who have submitted titles for my story! I'll post the winner next chapter!  
Dos: Today is Cinco de Mayo! It's also the day that Panakin and I said our birthday was in this story :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY (In the story) TO PANAKIN AND FYRE! Lol  
Tres: The song at the top is 'Rock Hard or Go Home' by Iron Weasel. Yes, I just picked a random song on my MP3 Player and put it up there.  
Quatro: Speaking of Pana...you guys did tell her that Korra**_** did**_** come on today, right?  
Right?  
Uh-oh.**


	5. Fyre's In

**Panakin's Note: Yesterday's. Korra. Was. AMAZING!  
HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**Chapter 4: Fyre's In  
AKA: Setting**

_July 12, __2012. 12:17 PM  
"I keep giving you the Fire. I'm gon' light it up. Gotta make it hot. The stage is mine; let's set it off."_

Ponytail flying in the wind, Fyre Elaine let out a giggle as she leaped onto a tire swing. Her twin sister, Panakin, trudged up slowly behind her, grabbing a rope swing and letting out a sigh. "Fyre," she began, wrapping her legs around the rope. "Why is it that we're fourteen-years-old and we still go to playgrounds and play on the swing sets?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Fyre shouted, spinning around on the tire until Panakin was sure her twin was green in the face.

"Aren't we here for a reason, though?" Panakin asked, knotting her hands in the rope and pulling herself up to the top of the swing set.

Fyre groaned and laid out on the tire, before suddenly exclaiming 'HOT!' and jumping up in the air, muttering something about tires being black. Panakin couldn't help but laugh at her twin's unhappiness. Fyre glared. "Fine. We'll do things your way and be boring."

The fourteen-year-old leaned down and grabbed her bag, pulling out a laptop and a Bluetooth earpiece. Fyre put her Bluetooth in her ear and opened her laptop. She pulled up a Skype screen and typed in a name, before activating her Bluetooth. "Agent Z? You there?" she asked, typing him a message as well.

**OOOOO**

The Waiter at the coffee shop by Summer's house stopped wiping a table as his smartphone began to beep and buzz. He pulled it out of his apron's pocket, and Fyre's name began to beep on the screen with the message '**Pull up Skype! ~F'** He smiled softly and hit his Skype app, waiting for Fyre's face to fade onto the screen. Her face appeared, looking to her side for a moment, before Panakin's voice shouted. "HE ANSWERED!"

Fyre's head jerked to attention and she quickly waved. "Hey, Z! How did your mission go?" His boss-for-a-day asked, pulling off a giant grin at her goon-for-a-day.

"Great. Summer should be headed your way. I booked the transportation for her and the others to get to your house, so they should be there by around this time tomorrow," Agent Z said, pulling up a small map of the USA on his phone, with three little dots representing each of Fyre's targets.

Fyre smiled again, and Agent Z made her picture his entire screen again. "Fantastic! And, I gotta say, Z, you manage to look even cuter without the scar."

Fire Lord Zuko let out a chuckle as he reached down to get a cloth from his apron, then began to frantically wipe his face for any last traces of makeup. "Thanks. The Makeup lady at the FFN warehouse was ecstatic to do it, even If I didn't tell her the whole truth as to why I needed it covered...still." the boy shrugged.

"Zuko?" Fyre asked, raising an eyebrow.

Zuko gave a playful smirk as he wiped his face again. "Why do girls like all this stuff?" he asked, instantly glaring at the cream-colored goo all over the cloth. Fyre shrugged softly, and despite Panakin screaming at her in the background, she continued to look at her screen.

"Panakin's weird; ignore her" -she was interrupted by screams of protest- "Yes you are! And by the way, you don't have to scream to be heard on Skype. What? No! Say hi to Zuzu!" Fyre said with her head turned to her sister. She then turned her laptop to where Panakin filled Zuko's vision. Zuko waved at his tiny camera.

"HEY, ZUZU!" she called, still screaming.

Fyre turned the screen back to herself, and Zuko couldn't help but laugh at the irritated look on her face. "And now you've met my sister and discovered why when we go out in public I pretend like I don't know her," Fyre drawled, adjusting her earpiece. "Hey, have you heard from Agent I?"

"Can't say that I have. Actually, he did send me a picture a few minutes ago. I'll forward it to you," Zuko said, instantly pulling up his texts and forwarding one to Fyre.

Fyre began to laugh hysterically. "Wow. That's my new background."

**OOOOO**

The picture showed Uncle Iroh, his arm around a young waitress at IHOP, and a cup of tea in his hand. The waitress was staring at Iroh in horror; Iroh, on the other hand, had a smile a mile long. The waitress had run away minutes ago, leaving Iroh alone at the table, flipping through his new smartphone. Zuko and Azula had already explained the concept of 'Angry Birds' to him, but he still didn't understand 'Facebook'. A message popped up telling him he had a new message. Iroh laughed at the text Fyre sent him.

**Hey, Agent I! I *Heart* the pic of the waitress and your tea! It made me LOL. Zuko says 'Hi', and Panakin wants you to bring her some of the strawberry syrup + some pancakes. I told JJ to bring some chocolate chip pancakes...thanks for the info! I should be getting lots of choco! ~F**

He smiled, pressing the cup of tea to his lips and letting the taste fill his mouth. He put the cup down and sighed, rubbing his fat belly with one hand and twisting a spoon between his fingers with the other. He set the spoon down and reached for his phone again, typing in Zuko's number and holding the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hey, Uncle!" Zuko's voice came through the phone. "Fyre was just asking about you. I sent her your picture!" Zuko let out a chuckle as Iroh could have sworn he heard Fyre's voice screaming at him in the background. "What? Fyre, we can't tell you that. I don't care if you're Makorra forever. Hang on, Uncle."

Iroh raised an eyebrow as the phone filled with arguing screams between Zuko and Fyre. And then Panakin joined in, saying something about how 'Kolin was meant to be!' and then Zuko doing that groan he always did when he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry about that, Uncle. Say, have you heard from the other Agent?" Zuko asked, tuning out Fyre and Panakin's screaming in the background.

Iroh shook his head. "Nope. She had the hard mission though..." Iroh went into a shudder as he thought of the other Agent's horrifying mission. He could just sense Zuko nodding in agreement as Fyre and Panakin's shouts overwhelmed him again.

"HEY!" Zuko shouted at the top of his lungs. On the other side of the phone, he cringed as the only person in the coffee shop turned to look at him, before leaving hastily. "Why don't you just call her?" he asked, waving good-bye to the customer.

"Because I am Fyre Elaine and thinking is something I am not good at," Fyre shot back. Panakin yelled something about 'Stealing that line from Jedigal' and how 'Fyre should be arrested for treason'. Fyre waved her off. "Give me a sec."

**OOOOO**

Fyre would have sworn someone gave Agent A the happy pills when she recorded her voicemail message. Well, at least at first.

"_Hey, it's Azula. Sorry I'm not at the phone right now *Probably doing some stupid fic* but please leave a message...unless this is Zuko or Fyre, in which case I can fry you in an instant."_

"Aw, she mentioned me," Fyre smiled.

Panakin rolled her eyes at her twin sister, pulling out her own phone and flipping through her contacts. She then turned to her twin with an incredibly irritated look on her face. "How come you have all of the Avatar characters' phone numbers? All I have is Momo."

"Momo got a phone?" Fyre asked, raising an eyebrow. Panakin yelled something at her in some sort of Star Wars language. Fyre pretended she understood. "Ouch; that was a...burn on me?" she asked, pulling up her Google Translate app and searching for 'Star Wars-esse'. She then turned to her sister. "I'm sorry, but I only understood zero of the words you just said to me."

Fyre's phone began to buzz, and Fyre glanced down to see Azula's picture ID flashing on her phone. She smiled and put the phone up to the ear, only to be met by screaming.

"Fyre, I cannot believe you are so STUPID. You just jeopardized my entire mission. You are so lucky I'm a good actress, because otherwise, you'd be a bundle of burning flesh at the current moment in your life. You understand –"

Fyre hit the Hang Up button. "Wrong number." She glanced down as her phone began to buzz again with a text.

_**It was not a wrong number.**_

"Dang, she's good," Panakin said with wide eyes. Fyre shrugged and nodded, closing out the text and pulling Zuko's Skype back up. "Hey, Zuzu?" Panakin asked the tiny screen. Zuko looked up at her. "Quick question; where are your psychotic parents?"

Zuko pressed his lips together and looked at his feet.

**OOOOO**

"Since when do you know how to _drive?_"

Ozai bared his teeth and glared through the windshield of the Taxi Cab. "Since when do you know how to steal a Taxi?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the Camaro – _the incredibly slow-moving Camaro_ – in front of him.

Ursa adjusted her tie. "Hey, I've had to stand up to many, many fangirls in my day. I'm tougher than I look." She turned to look at her husband for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously with that thing on."

"What? You don't like my mustache?" Ozai pulled an Obi-Wan Kenobi, rubbing his fake mustache and real beard at the same time. He and Ursa both began to crack up. "Aw, man. I've wanted to mock that guy since I was a kid."

Ursa smiled and kissed her husband's cheek. "I think you look cute. Now take it off."

"No way! You don't know the power of the mustache!" Ozai yelled, shaking a fist at the old man in the Smart Car in front of him.

Ursa rolled her eyes. "You have been watching way too many Star Wars movies..." she held up a finger as Ozai opened his mouth to respond. "Ignore what I just said." Ursa looked out her window. "By the way, you just missed our exit."

Ozai leaned his entire body in on his car horn. "And whose fault is that?" he asked as he made a U-turn.

"And now you're driving the wrong way...on the highway," Ursa drawled, frowning. She looked over to her side and grabbed her seatbelt. "You think I need to put this rope-thingy on?" she asked, tugging the safety device.

Ozai groaned. "Ursa, it's called an airbag, and they put those in for decoration. Of course you don't need to put it on!" Ozai shouted, swerving into the exit at about 80 MPH. He looked up as there was a bright flash, and he overheard Ursa sigh.

"And now you've run a red light."

The fuzzy dice hanging from Ozai's rearview mirror caught on fire. "Do you know how negative you are? Ugh, I don't even know why Mike and Bryan created you; you were only in one episode, anyways." Ozai swerved right, pulling into the Airport parking lot.

"They created me so you wouldn't die cold and alone like you deserve to." Ursa opened her door and stood as Ozai pulled on top of the curb. She turned around and blew him a kiss. "Love ya, sweetie!" She called as she slammed the door shut and rushed inside.

It wasn't ten seconds before a teenaged girl with strawberry blonde hair jumped into the back seat of the taxi and handed Ozai an address.

**OOOOO**

Fyre sighed and shut her laptop. "Phase two is done; Summer's in the taxi driven by Ozai, Jiao-Jie's on a plane – with special guest Flight Attendant Ursa, and Passion is sitting on a plane piloted by Azulon," she said with a big smile.

"_You let Azulon pilot a plane?"_ Panakin shouted at her sister.

Fyre shrugged. "I let Ozai drive. Besides, I haven't heard any accident reports yet, and I think if an airplane fell out of the sky we'd know about it." Fyre sighed again and collapsed into the soft plush grass below her. "This place is so pretty."

It was a hot summer day in Fyre and Panakin's hometown, and the neighborhood park was only a few blocks away from their house; definitely biking distance. The sun had managed to peak through the big, white, puffy clouds floating above their heads, so the twins had searched for shelter under an old and leafy oak tree. Fyre sat up slowly, inhaling the scent of flowers and bubblegum.

"Man, I think we need to write down everything we see right now!" Fyre yelled, stretching her arms above her head.

"Did you just call me a man?" Panakin asked, raising an eyebrow. Fyre turned to her sister and pressed her lips together, before grabbing her notepad and jotting down a few words in her sparkly pen. Panakin peeked over her shoulder and watched as she scribbled.

_**Sight?  
Sounds?  
Feel?  
Smell?  
Taste?**_

"Your five senses?" Panakin asked her twin.

Fyre nodded. "Your five senses are the greatest describing tools. Let's put down everything we see-slash-hear-slash-feel-slash-"

"I get it!" Panakin shouted, shoving the notebook back in Fyre's chest.

_**Sight? White, Puffy clouds. Large trees all around that are very tall. Lush, green grass. A swing set about thirty feet away, that includes a slide, a tire-swing, a rope-swing, and two regular swings. The sun peeking out behind the clouds. Bike Path around the entire park.  
Sounds? Birds chirping. Kids laughing in the background. The noise of cars on the street to our left. Panakin's breathing down my neck.  
Feel? Soft grass below us. A caterpillar creeping its way across my foot. The wind blowing my bangs into my face. The sun beating down on the back of my neck. An ant on my leg. Panakin's breathing down my neck – again.  
Smell? The faint scent of flowers a few feet away from us. Panakin's bubble gum as she breathes down my neck. My smoothie sitting at my side.  
Taste? The faint taste of blood from where I bit my lip earlier. The after-taste of my smoothie, which tastes like strawberries and mangoes. **_

"Ba-bam!" Fyre shouted, throwing the notebook at her sister. "And with stories, make up the details as you go! Write out all this stuff before you start the chapter, and that way, all your info is consistent and very detailed!"

Panakin smiled. "I like it – and I was not breathing down your neck! You are so paranoid!" Panakin's smile fell into a frown as she glared at her sister. She sighed softly as she looked at her watch. "We better go set up for the others."

Fyre nodded, grabbing her stuff. "Yep; this party is gonna be epic."

**Fyre's Note: I'm aware this chapter was late...I wrote it all today due to me being gone all last week LOL. I loved the scene with Ursa and Ozai, which makes me want to put those two in more later down the line :D  
The song at the top is 'Fire' from Camp Rock 2. Yes, it's a pun.  
'Til Saturday, ADIOS!**


	6. The Girls Reunited

**Panakin's note: TIME FOR OUR FIRST DISCLAIMER! Fyre and I own nothing related to Avatar or any other brand mentioned here, HOWEVER; we do own the characters of Panakin and Fyre (Summer, Passion, and Jiao-Jie belong to themselves) and the idea of the Warehouse. If you ever see a fic in **_**any fandom**_** that uses the Warehouse/Fyre/Panakin without acknowledging us, please report it to us immediately. Thank you.  
...NOW IT'S TIME FOR FUN!**

**Chapter 5: The Girls Reunited  
AKA: Drama!**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 4:03 PM  
"Party Rock is in the house tonight...Everybody just have a good time..."_

"YAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGG!" Panakin screamed as she flew through the air with a corner of a comforter in either hand. Fyre yelped and jumped to her right as her sister collapsed onto her bed and tucked the corners in. "What's my time?" she shouted as she jumped up.

Fyre looked down at her Mood-Watch before glancing back up at her sister. "One minute, seventeen seconds; and, my mood changed from Green to White." Panakin now knew that as Fyre-esse for 'I just went from normal to bored.'

"Well, they should be getting here any minute." The second Panakin finished the sentence, the twins' bedroom door slammed open, to reveal an incredibly irritated looking Princess Azula. Her normally perfect hair was up in a sloppy bun, although she was still wearing her princess attire.

"I need food," the teenager muttered as she collapsed into Fyre's butterfly chair. Fyre raised an eyebrow at the firebender as she opened one eye to look at the host. "I'm sorry; I meant I need food now." Azula sat up. "Getting your psychotic friend to come here is hard work, but of course, you wouldn't know that since you've been here getting party decorations."

Fyre simply continued to stare at her wide eyed, before tilting her head and saying, "You're real. And you look nothing like Summer Bishil."

"And that's what I told M. Night," Azula groaned, pointing at her friend. She then paused and looked at her hand for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess it would be weird to have a bunch of cartoons walking around the real world, though. Although you wouldn't know anything about that." The princess winked.

Fyre chuckled. "I guess the Warehouse has some sort of magical cartoon-makey-thing-a-ma-who, and then when you guys are out of it – BAM! – you're people. Except..." Fyre trailed off, before stepping into her closet and grabbing an 'Angry Birds' shirt and a pair of shorts. "Put these on so you look normal."

"Exasperated Fowls are normal?"

Fyre grabbed Azula's shoulders and instantly thrust her into the bathroom outside of the twins' room. Fyre sighed as she walked back into her own room and shut the door. "Ugh. What is it with people and Angry Birds?"

**OOOOO**

There was something that always kept Summer Dae from running away from Fyre Elaine. Most people would have never gotten within twenty feet of her, but Summer was more than thrilled to see the teenager.

The way she walked like an evil queen, one foot in front of the other, with her feet hitting the floor perfectly flat. She talked smoothly, with a tone that said she always had something on her mind. The way she dressed, always having on a peace sign or a heart, because Fyre firmly believed that the 21st Century was just code for 'Seventies in disguise'.

It was her – Summer had never actually used the word, but it seemed so appropriate here; swagger.

Fyre looked over at her friend. "Hey, Summer! What's the haps, yo?" Fyre struck a gangsta pose, before erupting into giggles. "It's great to see you again. Did you see the others on the way in?" Fyre asked, suddenly peeking over Summer's shoulders.

"Fyre, I was just in a cab driven by an insane psycho. I mean, insaner than you. And I don't even think he had a driver's license! He drove on the wrong side of the road and we almost crashed into a mailbox!" Summer shouted.

Fyre and Panakin exchanged a glanced. "Yep, that's Ozai for you. He's a bad driver. But apparently, Zuko's a bad waiter, too, since you didn't bring me any chocolate – JIAO-JIE!" Fyre screamed, trampling Summer alive to hug her other friend.

Jiao-Jie jumped up in the air. "DUDE! You're weird. I brought you a pancake!" Jiao-Jie grabbed a pancake out of her purse and threw it at Fyre. Fyre jumped up to grab it like a dog as Jiao-Jie continued. "Dude, there was this really weird flight attendant...I think it was her first day, but she spilled a Coke on me! Who does that?"

"Summer's waiter's mother and her cab driver's wife," Panakin drawled, giving off a slight shrug and grabbing a hunk of Fyre's pancake.

"Wait...Ursa, Ozai, and Zuko?" Summer asked from the floor, staring up at the ceiling and trying to regain sanity. "YOU SENT ME THE HOTNESS THAT IS ZUKO AND I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT?" Summer screamed.

"So I'm guessing the chick in the mall and the weird pilot were the missing pieces of the Royal Family, huh?" Passion asked from the doorway, trying to look cooler than she was. She entered the room, stepping on Summer, and sitting down on Fyre's Twin-sized bed.

Panakin smiled as she wandered over to her side of the room and protectively grabbed her guitar. "Yep. They were all we could get on such short notice," she said, playing with the strings of her favorite instrument.

Fyre sat up next to Passion and began erasing her whiteboard from saying 'Get Goons to bring friends/enemies here.' "Yeah, but they all worked cheap and got the job done, so I guess everything is A-Okay."

Panakin winkled her nose as she thought about the Mall Girl they had sent to get Passion. "You didn't notice that her voice was exactly the same as Azula's?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and running her finger over the guitar strings again.

Passion glared at her feet, hugging her knees against her chest. "I didn't know! That lady's voice is in everything! Like...like..." Passion trailed off, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Clifford? Scooby-Doo? The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy? Danny Phantom? The Emperor's New School? Wow Wow Wubbzy?" Fyre asked, looking up from erasing all the scribbles on her whiteboard.

Panakin looked at Passion from playing her guitar. "The Fairly OddParents? Star Wars: Clone Wars? Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? Kick Buttowski? The Replacements?"

"Kim Possible?" The twins asked, both raising their eyebrows.

Passion glared at them. "Do you know how creepy it is when you two say stuff in unison? I mean seriously, don't do it again, because I'm getting creepy-style flashbacks to last year when you two were drunk on Dr. Pepper and threatening to beat us all with sticks."

Jiao-Jie looked up from poking Summer's half-conscious form with a random stick she had found. "Hehe, yeah..." Jiao-Jie put the stick behind her back and smiled innocently.

Azula stepped into the room from the bathroom. "Hey, Fyre, how do I get these earrings on? I found them in the bathroom and I..." she trailed off, staring at Summer for a second, before glancing back up at Fyre. "Fyre, what did I tell you about trampling people alive?"

"It's mean," Fyre muttered.

Jiao-Jie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Of course you invite Azula. Who else did you invite? Katy Perry?" she asked, suddenly getting into Fyre's face and raising an eyebrow to where she looked like a cartoon. Panakin coughed slightly.

"Yes, but since she still has a restraining order on me, we'll have to do without her."

Passion whacked her head against Fyre's wall and muttered something about questioning her friends and random people she meets in malls. Panakin smirked and put her guitar up as she walked over to the twins' bedroom door. "Hey, we do have more cool Guests!" she opened the door to reveal Suki, Katara, and Ty Lee standing in the door way, with Ty's hand in the position to knock.

Jiao-Jie smirked. "Nice, Fyre. I guess they're better than Katy Perry, anyways."

"Hey, where's Toph?" Fyre asked, completely ignoring Jiao-Jie and staring down Katara.

Toph came trudging into the room looking around everywhere. "DUDE! When I got out of the warehouse, I could see! Well, kinda. I can see light and dark, and the foot-seeing still works, and it's super cool!" she shouted like a little kid. The five actual humans all raised an eyebrow at her.

"So...what do the Fanfiction people do about you guys not being there?" Jiao-Jie asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Suki. Suki, Azula, Katara, Ty Lee, and Toph and glanced at each other, before slowly looking back at her.

**OOOOO**

The Fanfiction director glanced around the set. "ALRIGHT! We've got Aang and Momo...where are Katara, Suki, Toph and Azula?" he asked, glancing around again and tapping his foot impatiently, nervously flipping through the pages of script.

"I'm here!" Kya shouted, rushing into the room. She had on full Azula gear, complete with her hair up in a bun and long, fake red fingernails. The director stood in the corner agape, staring at the old lady – er, teenager in front of himself. Kya looked over at him. "What's wrong?"

Aang stepped over next to her awkwardly, before whispering in her ear, "Kya?"

"People have told me I sound like Azula. Just flow with it!" Kya shouted as she grabbed a script. "Okay, so Katara kills me..." Kya trailed off for a moment, think about her own daughter killing her. She then shrugged. "Where is she, anyways?"

Ursa stepped into the room, pulling at her hair-loopies unhappily. "I so hate being your daughter even when you're playing my daughter," Ursa groaned. She had just gotten back from the airport after dropping off Jiao-Jie, instantly changed, and was now trying to memorize her script.

"Uh...okay. Well where's Suki? And if Mrs. Bei Fong steps through that door, I'm gonna lose it," The director groaned.

"I'll just stay out here, then," Mrs. Bei Fong yelled through the wall. She combed her fingers through her bright red hair and smiled at the mirror in her hand as she put on more...and more...and more make-up. Kya and Ursa both erupted into giggles.

The director slapped his forehead as hard as he could. "Now where the heck is Toph? There are no mothers left in this show!" he yelled so loud that people could hear him over in the Twilight Warehouse. Ursa and Kya both stared at him in horror.

Mai stepped into the room in a Toph costume but with her regular hair style and dark make-up. "I'm here; how do I earthnbend?" Mai drawled as she itched her foot. She stepped over to the wall behind her. "MRS. BEI FONG? How come your kid never wears shoes?" she screamed all monotony.

"Are there any of the main girls left in the Warehouse?" The director shouted at the ceiling. "Where's Ty lee? And there are now officially no more people left to play-"

Ozai burst into the room, his long hair up in a braid and the rest of him in a Ty Lee costume that was two sizes too small. He adjusted his braid and glanced over at his wife with a big toothy grin. "How do I look?" he asked.

Ursa blinked a couple of times. "I am so sorry...I thought Korra was playing Ty Lee."

**OOOOO**

"Sounds nice," Summer muttered from the ground. Jiao-Jie sat up slowly and wandered over to poke her friend with a stick again. Summer let out a soft grunt, rolling over onto her side and slowly beginning to snore.

Fyre wrinkled her nose. "COME ON! We just started this party and it's already lame? We need Drama! You people are ruining it all! It's easy to have drama, like, really, really easy!" Fyre shouted so loud her whole block could hear.

_**DRAMA!  
**_**First off, read chapter 39 of Fyre's Guide to Creativity. It has some basic rules to having a Drama story.  
Second, watch a dramatic movie you like. Watch the last few scenes, AKA the Climax. See what they do that you like. Don't copy it word-for-word, but do something similar. You can even combine some of your favorite movie endings into something never done before.  
Make sure the end of each chapter is a cliffhanger. You should always have your story mapped out, but be sure to leave yourself (As well as your readers!) wondering what will happen next.  
Character Deaths are allowed in the Drama genre.  
Good secondary genres are Horror, Action/Adventure, Angst, Romance Family, and – duh – suspense.**

"BE DRAMATIC!" Fyre shrieked at her friends.

Passion looked up. "Uh..." she stood up and began dancing an Irish Jig. Panakin had a look of horror and disgust currently on her face. Summer began to giggle on the ground, grabbing Jiao-Jie's foot and tugging as hard as she could. Jiao-Jie let out a squeal and fell to the ground.

"Yep, this is gonna be fun," Panakin said, looking over at her sister.

**Fyre's Note: LATE AGAIN! Lol I have a surprise coming  
Okay, for the new one-shot, the name is either Forget, Forget-me-not, or Forever. Take a vote on your favorite!  
And the song at the top...unless you've been living under a rock, I'm betting you can take a wild guess.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER**_**:  
****Making it Avatar-ish**


	7. The Avatar Needs to be in the Story

**Panakin: This chapter is fun! BTW: the song right below me somewhere right around ****HERE ****is 'School's Out' from the Shake it Up! soundtrack. Fyre picked it at the last second because she normally picks a song she's listened to all week, but she has been incredibly bi-polar all week and can't stay on just one song.  
**_**And I have to live with her.**_**  
Don't let her say**_** I'm**_** the crazy one.**

**Chapter 6: The Avatar Needs to be in the Story  
AKA: Making it Avatar-ish**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 4:16 PM  
"It's finally summertime; we'll do whatever we want. Just let the sunshine get you up."_

"Yep, this is gonna be fun," Panakin said, looking over at her sister.

Fyre smirked, before walking over and shoving Passion to the ground. "ALRIGHT," she shouted, placing a foot on Passion. "Panakin is now handing out maps of our neighborhood. We have everything around here, and I mean..." she trailed off, turning on her heel – which was still on Passion – to look at her twin, who shrugged slightly. "Um, where are the maps?"

"I kinda forgot to print them," Panakin said, looking at her shoes.

Fyre bared her teeth and grunted, stepping off of Passion, who instantly jumped up and ran into her safe-zone. "What do you mean you 'forgot to print them'? You click a button on Microsoft word on your computer that says print!"

"Click?" Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Button?" Toph questioned.

"Microsoft Word?" Suki asked, an incredibly confused look on her face.

"Computer?" Ty Lee said with a sideways smile on her face.

"Print?" Katara scratched her head.

"Ugh," Fyre muttered.

Jiao-Jie walked into the room with three pieces of paper in her hands. "What? These things that say 'I heart Edward Cullen' on the back? Because on the other side they have a map to a Waffle House and a Chick-Fil-A," she said, waving the papers in the air.

"Sweet!" Summer squealed, pushing herself up off of the ground. "So I think we should stick with Fyre and Panakin for a little bit until we kind of get the feel of the area, so we don't get lost or run over by a truck," she said with her signature sweet smile.

Passion pursed her lips. "We _want_ to stick with Fyre and Panakin?"

Jiao-Jie scratched her head. "I kinda _want_ to get run over by a truck."

Summer's eyes narrowed into slits and she stuck out her bottom lip in an attempt to glare at her friends. "Fine. Do what you want and get run over by a truck while trying to get to Waffle House for their chocolate-chip-syrup-messes!" Summer yelled.

"YUM!" Fyre, Jiao-Jie, Passion and Panakin shouted.

Fyre smirked as Summer began to fume slightly. "Okay, so there's, like, everything in our hometown, and it's all within biking or walking distance. We have three bikes, our incredibly old half-working car, and twenty feet to work with. There's a bike path down the block that leads to everything; I would recommend starting there."

Passion instantly screamed at the top of her lungs; "I'M TWENTY! I CAN DRIVE!"

Jiao-Jie coughed awkwardly. "So can I."

"Me, too," Summer said softly.

"Fyre and I can illegally," Panakin shrugged.

Passion glared at her friends. "Oh, would you shut up and let me enjoy the fact that I'm older than everyone else here?" Passion snarled. "And Azula, Katara, Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph can't drive, so technically I still win." The twenty-year-old crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I think we should start at the mall, and since I don't trust Passion's driving at the current moment, we should probably walk. And walks are good for you, anyways!" Summer said with an emoticon-style smile on her face.

Jiao-Jie wrinkled her nose. "Is she always this cheery? Because if so, I'm staying here and cleaning up drool," she said, pointing at the small puddles on Fyre's wood floor. "I'll meet you guys at the mall!" she said, grabbing a towel from Fyre's side of the room and throwing it at the puddle.

Fyre sighed. "I'd love to go, but I have to make sure the 'demon cats' don't get out and rein down terror on the world."

"Yeah, and I gotta go beat Fyre's high score on Just Dance," Panakin said, giving off a slight shrug. Katara raised an eyebrow at her, before also giving off a shrug, and grabbing Fyre's Hunger Games book, flipping through the pages and muttering something about how they needed to make one in Chinese.

Summer put her hands up in the air. "So who does want to go with us?" Suki and Ty lee raised their hands awkwardly. Summer nodded and walked over to Fyre's window, opened it, and swung one of her feet out of it, looking down at the ground. Panakin coughed.

"We have a door," she muttered.

Sumer glared at her. "Yes...but I like windows." With that, she slid her other leg out and jumped the five feet to the ground.

Passion coughed as well. "I'll just...take the door..."

**OOOOO**

As the three teens and a twenty-year-old walked – or in Summer's case, skipped - down the bike path, Suki groaned with every step. Finally, after Passion couldn't take it anymore, she yelled, "What is wrong with you? Is spending time with us that bad?"

Suki shook her head. "No...yesterday we did a modern AU-fic where my name was Suzy, and Zuko went crazy because his parents beat him every day, so he took his anger out on me, his girlfriend...and he kinda missed the protective shoes they put on us when we get burnt feet. Sometimes special effects backfire."

"Hey, didn't that happen to the guy from Passion of the Christ?" Summer asked. Ty Lee raised an eyebrow at her. "What? Fyre sent it to me for Easter last year...it was a bit scary..." she trailed off into a shudder. "Nightmares, dude."

Suki smirked. "You would've thought they would've learned from that. I told them from the start the entire fic was a bad idea...but do they ever listen to us? NO. I don't even think they'd even listen to other people." She grabbed her shoe from her foot forcefully, then threw it at the ground. The second her foot hit the hot pavement, however, she yelped and threw it back on.

"Maybe they would, though!" Passion said, grabbing her notebook and jotting down everything Suki had just said.

_**DON'T**_

_**Change Character Names**_**  
If you do this, even if you put a 'guide' at the beginning, it's not Avatar. This is a big Pet Peeve of mine when reading 'AU' fanfictions.**

_**Have no-bending**_**  
And if you say 'But Passion...' stop for a minute. Now think about the plot of Avatar. Now re-read this 'don't' and thank me forever.**

_**Do it in Modern Times  
**_**Sure, if you're doing Korra, you can have cars and technology like that. But please, School-modern AU's are very overdone, and they aren't very Avatar at all**

_**Change every character's backstory**_**  
Okay, so Zuko was spoiled rotten as a child. Katara was constantly beat up by her parents and her evil older brother. Aang committed suicide after being told he was the Avatar. Does that sound fun for any of them? Nah.**

_**Change every character's personality**_**  
Again, Aang committed suicide. Katara's a brat who hates everyone. Zuko is an overdramatic pretty boy who flirts with every girl he meets. Sokka's Jackson Rathbone. Doesn't that sound like a great story that won't get flamed?**

"That's so peppy," Summer drawled. She grabbed the paper and smiled. "I'm gonna tell the authors what to do to make it better so your list doesn't depress them into falling into a ditch and dying from eating weird grass!" The other three stared at her. "What? It could happen if someone got depressed or creeped out enough..." she trailed off, memories of last Easter rushing back to her.

_**DO**_

_**Watch the Dang TV show.  
**_**What's better at being Canon than Canon? Nothing. Not Fyre, not me, and not anyone on this site. If you question something a a character does in your chapter, watch an episode where they do something like that and see how canon it is.**

_**Make a guide of Character Backstories  
**_**It may seem like a waste of time at first, but this will keep you consistent. Avatar Wiki is a great place to go, and all the gaps that are there – well, it's called Fanfiction. You can fill in the blanks.**

_**Be careful  
**_**That last step I told you? BE CAREFUL. It is very easy to make a Mary Sue or a 'Sorry Sue' (An opposite of a Mary Sue; a character that's had stuff so horrible happen to them everyone is supposed to feel bad for them) out of backstories. Make it realistic. Most likely none of the characters got constantly beat up as children. (Okay, we'll ignore Zuko's scar and Fyre's fic "Found' for the current moment)**

Summer shrugged. "See? Happy! It's easy to not be Mai, Passion. You just have to smile and hum!" She shouted, jumping up and down in the air.

Passion coughed. "Uh, right. Hey, by any chance, did you have a lot of coffee this morning?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the strawberry blonde girl in front of her. Summer was currently running around like a puppy, chasing a butterfly. She stopped when Passion ended the sentence.

"Yes, why?"

"No reason."

**Fyre's Note: For Easter my church showed all the Middle-Schoolers and High-Schoolers 'The Passion of the Christ'. It was fun since we screamed like it was a horror movie...which it was...  
Anyways, the one-shot will be called 'Forget-me-not'. It's appropriate, and it leaves the other dramatic titles open for future one-shots by me :D  
I also plan on doing one called 'Feel Like a Monster', my first songfic! If anyone can guess which song/artist it will be, I'll try to force Panakin to mention you at the top up there. Although I have little to no control over what she does...**

_**Next Chapter:  
**_**Summer School**


	8. Summer School

**Panakin: MUCH NEWS! First off, Fyre's story, Forget-me-not...it won't be posted for a while – but don't ever fear because I'll force her to post it this summer and speaking of that her story 'Feel Like a Monster' is gonna be a songfic of the song 'Monster' by Skillet and if you guys haven't heard it you should really look it up...OH BY THE WAY yesterday was Memorial Day and today is the first real day of summer PLUS it marks the first day or Fyre's new updating schedule which will be every Tuesday and Saturday (Hopefully) and also Fyre put some 'nerd quotes' in this chapter that I sent her, so please enjoy those – oh yeah, and the Song that's somewhere right below me HERE is 'Summer (Where do we begin?)' from the Phineas and Ferb movie because Fyre is secretly a five-year-old at heat.  
*Deep breath* DONE!**

**Chapter 7: Summer School  
AKA: Spelling and Grammar**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 5:34 PM  
"Summer; every single moment is worth its weight in gold. Summer is like the world's best story just waiting to be told..."_

Jiao-Jie groaned as she locked Fyre's spare bike up to the bike rack at the mall. Toph came trailing behind on foot, looking around at everything around her, muttering over and over again 'I can see!' the teenager was no longer amused.

She put her helmet on one of the handles, stretched her back, and wandered through the double-glass doors to the mall. Toph followed behind, running into the doors and shouting at Jiao-Jie, who simply giggled and pulled money out of her pocket for a pretzel.

"JIAAAAAAAAAAO-JIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" she heard the second she stepped into the the mall. She cringed and turned her head in the direction of the voice, only to see Passion and Summer smiling and waving at her. She slowly waved back at Toph walked up next to her, dazed.

"No screaming in the mall!" A security guard lady screamed.

Jiao-Jie grabbed Toph's arm and wandered over to her friends. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE LADY?" Jiao-Jie screamed. "NO SCREAMING IN THE MALL!"

"No screaming in the mall!" The security guard screamed again.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID!" Jiao-Jie shouted back.

Summer hung her head in shame of her friends. "Sorry," she muttered under her breath, before grabbing their arms and pulling them down the large hallway. "Okay, so we could go shopping, and get a pretzel, go to Starbucks, buy a book and – OHHH! Let's stop here!" Summer turned sharply.

Passion looked up. "A school supply store? Summer, it's summer!" Passion said, before pausing and rethinking that sentence and her entire life at the current moment. Summer let out a really loud embarrassing giggle, before skipping into the store. Jiao-Jie shrugged and stepped in behind her, and Passion and the Avatar Characters followed reluctantly.

Summer rushed over to where they had a mock-schoolroom set up. "Sit down!" She instructed the other five, who all groaned reluctantly and sat down. Summer threw notebooks at all of them, but Passion insisted that she hand out the pencils.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked, raising an eyebrow. Ty Lee simply looked all around like a puppy.

Summer giggled as she grabbed a stick of chalk and wrote her name on the board. "Good morning, class. My name is Ms. Dae, and today we will be learning all about Grammar..." she said as she wrote on the board, "...and spelling."

"Didn't you do this before?" Jiao-Jie asked with a groan, dreaming of Chick-fil-a.

"I'm sorry, but did you raise your hand? No, I didn't think so," Summer snapped. She then smiled again and turned back to the board. "Lesson one is simple spelling. First, we will learn Avatar Character names. And yes, I did this before, but people didn't listen." She turned to face Passion with a death glare.

"What did I do?" Passion screamed.

"No screaming in the mall!" The security guard screamed again.

**ZUKO, not Zukko, Zukoh, Zucko, Zoko, Zuku, Xuko, or Mr. Dreamy Pants.  
KATARA, not Katra, Katatara, Catara, Catar, Carta, or anything starting with the letter 'c'.  
AANG, not Ang, Aanng, Ang, Aanngg, Anag, Aaang, or Da kid with da arrow.  
SOKKA, not Soka, Sokha, Saka, Socka, Soaka, Soks, or Socks.  
AZULA, not Asula, Azul, Asul, Sula, Zula, Azzula, Azulla, Azzulla, or Madame Crazy  
TOPH, not Toff, Tof, Tough, Tacos, or anything else.  
SUKI, not Zuki, Suci, Suky, Sukkki, or Sokka's Mary Sue Girlfriend (Although she is) **

"HEY!" Suki screamed.

**IROH, not Irow, Iroe, Eroh (Don't listen to M. Night Shamabamalamalabalon) or the Tea Guy  
TY LEE, not Tylee, Tilee, Tile, or Tie Lee  
MAI, not May, Mia, Mae, or Gloomy  
OZAI, not Ozia, Osai, Ozi, Osy, Ozy, or the Wizard of Oz**

Passion coughed. "The...Wizard of Oz?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A young, red headed lady who worked at the store looked over at the group and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like they looked odd, aside from the fact that their clothing choices were not normal, but the strawberry blonde girl...she was writing on the board. That was unacceptable.

"Ma'am?" she asked as she stepped over to the group. "You're not allowed to write on the board."

"SIT DOWN, SHUT UP, AND ENJOY THE LESSON," Summer shrieked. The worker-lady stared at the teenager for a moment, before stepping over to a school chair, sitting down, and folding her hands on the desk part.

Summer's smile returned. "Next up is Grammar!"

Passion groaned, leaned back, and whispered to Suki, "Can't we take a commercial break?"

**OOOOO**

"I cannot believe you did that."

Ozai groaned and put the icepack back on his head. He hissed in pain as his wife rolled her eyes at him. "I mean, you're forty-three years old and the most un-flexible person I know. So why in the world would you think you could do a cartwheel?"

"Bryan told me I had to," Ozai groaned again, rubbing his leg. "I feel old."

"You are old. Forty-three is old, Ozai," Ursa said, wrapping his arm in an Ace Bandage. "Now hold still or I'll pin this thing to your arm." Ursa stuck the safety pin into the itchy material and sat back. "There. You are so lucky I took Emily in Accounting's CPR course, or you could be dead right now."

Ozai blinked, staring at the ceiling. "You didn't use CPR. That's for when people stop breathing."

Ursa's shoulders slumped slightly. "Oh yeah, you blacked out a bit at that part." She smiled and curled up against her husband. "Promise me you'll never do something that stupid again, Ozai. I'd hate if something happened to you." She kissed his cheek softly. Ozai narrowed his eyes.

"Since when are you Ms. Lovey?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"I had a 'Hakkursa' this morning and realized I could do worse than you," Ursa drawled, resting her head on Ozai's shoulder. "It was awful...I had to call him 'Honey' about seven-hundred times before the chapter was over. Can't people just get things right and realize that even though you're a big mess I belong with you?"

Ozai nodded. "I know, it's – Hey!" he suddenly shouted, realizing his wife had called him a 'big mess'. "Just because I fall down trying to do a cartwheel and apparently black out a little bit means that I'm a big mess? What about you? You killed my father!" He looked up for a moment, and then added as an afterthought, "Prepare to die."

"Ugh, you're such a nerd," Ursa muttered. "And what about last week when you 'tripped over Momo' and fell down a flight of stairs? Or yesterday when you nearly drove us off a cliff? You're gonna kill yourself one day!"

Ozai shut his eyes. "If the Zutara fangirls don't kill me, first." He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. "Ursa, we're old. We need to do something with our lives aside from sit here and let random Zuko-obsessed teenaged girls write scripts for us all day!"

"It's not just teenaged girls. I'm sure there are at least three guys on the website..." Ursa trailed off, trying to remember how many males had ever written a script for her. She then shook her head and looked at her husband. "You wanna break out?" Ozai groaned slightly and looked down. Ursa pursed her lips, then smiled sweetly and pulled as close to Ozai as she could get. "It'd be romantic." She purred.

Ozai sighed. "Yes, dear."

Ursa stood and grabbed Ozai's hands, helping him to his feet. She looked around at either side of the hallway, then motioned for Ozai to follow her. He did so reluctantly, watching as his wife did some epic 'Spy moves' and somersaulted past a hallway. She then motioned for Ozai to do the same.

Ozai simply walked over to her. "You do realize that Mike and Bryan are off trying to figure out why in the world Kya is dressed as our daughter," Ozai pointed out.

Ursa glared at him. "I so hate when you're right."

Ozai stepped over to a small, white metal door marked 'EXIT'. He pushed it open, to reveal a bright, sunny day. He groaned and stepped outside, holding the door open as she walked out, as well. "So...now what?" Ozai drawled.

"I...don't know."

Ozai's face turned red. "So we bust out of there just so you can say you 'don't know'? No, missy. I did not walk twenty steps and push a door open just to turn around and walk right back in there. You better go get some movie tickets and a reservation for a nice dinner, because my life is just getting started. You hear-"

"SILENCE!" Ursa shrieked at the top of her lungs. She then turned to glare at her husband. "I kill you!"

"Really? That's your quote?"

**OOOOO**

Summer took her hand from the board and smiled at her work. "There! I have everything written down for our grammar lesson!" She looked down at her watch. "That took, what, like...ten minutes?"

"Thirteen," the other six drawled.

Summer continued to smile. "Okay, Lesson Two is called 'One, Two, Three'! I'm gonna show you guys what First Person, Second Person, and Third Person are..." She trailed off as she looked over at Jiao-Jie, who had fallen asleep. Summer sighed. "They're types of writing. Pay attention, here."

**My name is Summer. I'm currently writing in what's called 1st Person, or POV (Point of View)  
Some Key 1st person words are**_ I,____me__**, **__we__**, **__my,___**and **_our _

**Jiao-Jie is sitting next to Summer. Jiao-Jie is very bored at the current moment. Jiao-Jie comments that Summer is currently writing in 3rd person, often used in books.  
Some Key 3rd person words are **_she, he,_ **and** _they._

You are currently reading this. When Summer mentions you, the story you are reading is 2nd person.  
You know 2nd person is not used often, but when it is, words like _You, you're,_ and _you've_ are used.

"Lesson two; easy grammar rules and such-stuff-thingies!" Summer said, border lining being a big purple dinosaur. "We're gonna take a crummy sentence and end up with a whole new mini-story. Let's use Fyre and Panakin as our examples in our Grammar Lesson!"

_When Panakin and Fyre say Dialogue (Talking to each other in a story) it's put in Quotation marks (") So it looks like this:  
_"hey panakin will you hand me that dr pepper."

_That's a start! Now let's have Panakin talk in there, too!_  
"hey panakin will you hand me that dr pepper." "you can get it yourself fyre."

"Oops!" Summer shouted, putting a hand against her forehead. "Oh no! We forgot the Easy Dialogue Rule! Be sure to make a new paragraph for every person speaking, because otherwise, it looks like a big jumbled mess, and messes can be hard to clean up!"

The red-headed worked lady leaned forward and asked Passion, "Is she alright in the head?"

"hey panakin will you hand me that coke."  
"you can get it yourself fyre"

_Much easier to read now, especially when you get a whole conversation going. Speaking of that, be sure to specify who is talking, like this!_  
"hey panakin will you hand me that coke" fyre said  
panakin said "you can get it yourself fyre"

_Better! Let's keep improving it by adding Commas (,) which are very helpful little things. They go in lists like this, after you call someone's name, or anywhere in your sentence where there is a short pause. They also go at the end of a quote is it is followed by 'He said, he drawled, she muttered, etc.' (Like this: "Ursa, you're crazy," Ozai drawled)_  
"hey, panakin will you hand me that coke" fyre said  
panakin said, "you can get it yourself, fyre"

_Now do you sense the pausing? Great! Now we need to learn about periods (.) They go at the end of sentences._ _You can also put three periods (...) for a longer pause...like if a character was trailing off...or lost in thought...or...  
_"hey panakin. will you hand me that coke." fyre said.  
panakin said, "you can get it yourself, fyre."

"Better and better every day!" Summer shouted, scribbling more on the board. "Now let's learn about Capitalization. You capitalize Names, the beginning of sentences, and brands. ALSO, WHEN SOMEONE'S SCREAMING REALLY LOUD, PUT IT IN ALL CAPS!"

"No screaming in the mall!" The security guard screamed again.

"Hey, Panakin. Will you hand me that Coke." Fyre said.  
Panakin said, "You can get it yourself, Fyre."

_Almost perfect! Remember, Question marks (?) go after questions, and Exclamation points (!) ARE FOR SHOUTING!  
_"Hey, Panakin? Will you hand me that Coke?" Fyre said.  
Panakin said, "You can get it yourself, Fyre!"

"The final thing is adding description instead of just saying 'said'. Like this..." Summer trailed off as she wrote quickly, ignoring Jiao-Jie's comment about how she '_Said_ that we need to leave now.' Summer smiled at her work.

"Hey, Panakin?" Fyre said, putting down her newspaper to look at her twin sister. "Will you hand me that Coke?" The teenager pointed to the Coke at the other girl's side.  
Panakin looked up from her cup of coffee and glared at her little sister. "You can get it yourself, Fyre!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. Fyre raised an eyebrow at her.

"Wow! We've got a whole story here, now! And you see how easy that was? Let's try a whole mini-story including all of these rules!" Summer began jumping up and down like a hyperactive alien puppy of some sort.

_Here are some last second rules:  
Semi-colons (;) go when two sentences are separate, but they're connected. (Hey; why don't we go to the park?)  
Try not to use the same description on a person twice.  
Spell Check!  
If you ever have a question, go to someone who might know; a classmate, a parent, or even (Although I don't really recommend it) me or Fyre. I'm sure we could help!_

"Hey, Panakin?" Fyre said, putting down her newspaper to look at her twin sister. "Will you hand me that Coke?" The teenager pointed to the Coke at the other girl's side.  
Panakin looked up from her cup of coffee and glared at her little sister. "You can get it yourself, Fyre!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. Fyre raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Okay, whatever." Fyre turned her chair around to look out the bright window behind her. "It's a beautiful day outside. It's supposed to get really warm, later. Hey; why don't we go to the park?" she asked, smiling.  
Panakin rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not? Just don't bother me on the way there." Panakin set down her coffee cup and slid her leather jacket on. Fyre sighed and nodded, standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

Summer smiled at her work. "Ta-da! Now you guys know all about Spelling and Grammar and all that good stuff which you would have known about if you read Summer's Day and if I ever update it!" Summer yelled quickly.

"So we're done?" Jiao-Jie asked. Summer nodded quickly, and Jiao-Jie instantly jumped up and grabbed her stuff. "Then I'm outta here! Chick-fil-a, here I come!" she screamed.

"No screaming in the mall!"

**Fyre's notes: ...Did Panakin already say everything? Dang it...I guess I'll just tell you guys about this weird dream I had the other night. So in the dream, Mike and Bryan were calling Mark Hamill, and their conversation went as follows:**

**Mark: Hello?  
Mike: Mark? Hey, it's Mike DiMartino. Um...we have a little...special request for you.  
Mark: Voicing a character on Korra?  
Bryan: No...I knew he'd say no...Dante hardly agreed...  
Mark: What?  
Mike: ...We need you to come down to the studio and sing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber.  
Mark: ...**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:  
**_**How to Start**


	9. How to Start

**Panakin's Note: Psssssssh. Guess who forgot to post Saturday because I kidnapped her and pumped her full of Dr. Pepper while we played Zombies on Call of Duty Black Ops? FYRE! HAHAHAHHAHA!  
On a side note: OZAI QUOTES SPOCK IN THIS CHAPTER! HAHAHA, I WIN!**

**Chapter 8: How to Start  
AKA: The First Chapter**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 6:53 PM  
"What time is it? Summertime; it's our vacation. What time is it? Party time. School's out; scream and shout."_

Jiao-Jie glared at Toph. "We just had to stop at Fyre's, didn't we?"

"I needed different shoes! The ones she gave me to borrow were destroying my sight! When Summer was teaching us, she was just a big blob of blonde happiness!" Toph yelled, throwing her hands up for emphasis. She was currently wearing her Fire Nation shoes so she could see, Fyre's Garfield t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. Her hair was behind a head band, but down until it hit her mid-back.

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "Um, her hair is strawberry blonde."

"I can't see; how would I know that?" Toph snapped back.

Jiao-Jie shrugged. "I don't know, what about...MOVIES!" she cried, suddenly swerving the bike on which she was riding. Toph nearly ran into her as the teenager stared in awe at the small movie theater. Toph started to scream, then shot a large rock in Jiao-Jie's general direction.

"Movies?" Toph yelled, sending another stone at Jiao-Jie. The teenager simply grinned and began to peddle into the parking lot of the movie theater. Toph groaned, then reluctantly followed.

Jiao-Jie ran up as fast as she could to the Box Office and slapped down some money, and then looked up at the lady with a crazed look on her face. "Give me tickets. Anything not rated R. I'd prefer 3-D, but I could care less. Oh, and can you make it a good movie?"

The ticket lady smiled. "We have a special presentation showing today. The previews are going on right now, but the movie shouldn't start for a couple minutes. It's almost sold-out. We have two tickets remaining for you and your...friend?" she asked, looking over at Toph skeptically.

"OH! I wanna see it! Gimme two tickets!" Jiao-Jie demanded, grabbing Toph's arm, then grabbing the tickets and 3-D glasses from the ticket lady, and running into the theater. She and Toph stopped to get a thing of Popcorn, then rushed into the theater.

As the two got seated, Jiao-Jie smiled over at Toph. "I wonder what movie it is! Maybe something really cool and famous, like...like..."

"_Water. Earth. Fire. Air."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone in the theater screamed. Jiao-Jie held her head in her hands as the word 'The Last Airbender' came onto the screen. She began to slowly rock back and forth.

Toph glanced over at the crazed teen beside her. Jiao-Jie simply continued to stare at the screen in horror. "Come on!" Jiao-Jie yelled. "This movie failed the first time, why in the world would they think they could bring it back and it would be better?"

Toph shrugged. "I don't know...budget cuts?"

"Come here!" Jiao-Jie said, grabbing Toph's arm. Jiao-Jie charged the front of the theater, fuming from anger. As she made her way to the front, she turned to face the sold-out crowd. "HEY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "How many of you guys have seen this movie before?"

Everyone in the room raised their hands. Jiao-Jie nodded. "And how many of you hated it?" the same result. Jiao-Jie nodded again. "This entire movie was a disaster, from the beginning to the end!" Jiao-Jie paused for a moment, then looked back at the audience in thought. "How many of you guys have heard of Fanfiction?" Fewer people, but still some. "And what about the story 'Fyre's Guide to the Ultimate Story?"

One teenaged boy in the front row stood. Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow at him, what with his nerdy glasses, shaggy black hair, and 'I *Heart* Fyre!' t-shirt. He then made like a modern-day Foaming Mouth Guy and began to scream and fall to the ground. Jiao-Jie's eye began to twitch.

"Uh, right. So, my name's Jiao-Jie Fancypants, and I'm here to teach you guys about what would make the good beginning of a story!" Jiao-Jie yelled. She looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Now where's some paper..." she trailed off and watched Katara Fail-waterbend. She groaned and grabbed a pen. "Nevermind. I'll just write on the screen."

Toph glanced over at her. "Filler, much?"

"What? Summer and Zuko did this for a chapter of Summer's Day, so why can't you and I do this for Fyre's Guide to the Ultimate Story?" Jiao-Jie asked, her voice raising with every word. She began to scribble on the screen as quickly as possible.

"Epic Fail."

**Prologues:  
Introduce Important OC's in some way.  
**_Take Fyre's Guide to Creativity, for example. Fyre first introduced Panakin, then me (Jiao-Jie,) Passion, Summer, and then the main OC, herself. She introduced what we looked like without doing the 'Look in a mirror' (__Jiao-Jie had light brown hair. She was currently wearing a shirt with a Panda Bear on it__). Don't do that! Instead, do this; __Jiao-Jie combed her fingers through her shoulder-length light brown hair. She sighed softly and adjusted her Panda Bear t-shirt._**  
Set the tone for the entire story  
**_Introduce part of the plot. Using FGTC again, in the Prologue, Fyre told us about her mission; to bring creativity back to the fandom. That was the plot of the story, but Fyre didn't spoil everything in the prologue. __("Oh, and Ozai's gonna sing Justin Bieber. We're gonna meet this guy named Text, who's gonna betray us in the last chapter and turn out to be Fred in Management. Mike and Bryan are Gonna kick us out in the end. YAY!"__) Instead, introduce the storyline, but don't go into detail. __("We're gonna bring Creativity back to the ATLA Fandom. You guys in?")_**  
Introduce main genres  
**_Look at your two genres. You want to introduce that, but, assuming humor, not to the point of having no good jokes left in the rest of your story. Again, don't have __Ozai singing Justin Bieber__ in chapter one. Instead, __do a couple of LOL jokes, but save the absolute best for later in the story, and absolutely the finale._**  
Make sure it's good.  
**_Summer's Grammar nonsense? __Listen to it.__ If you completely ignore Grammar and Spelling, YOU WILL BE FLAMED. __If u spel lik dis, ul git bayud rivews. Cuz rely, can u tel wat im sayin?_**  
Make something happen  
**_Jiao-Jie sat. She breathed. She opened her mouth to say something, then didn't. The end.__ Well, that was worth your readers' time? No. Make it fun and interesting, or your readers will go over to Fyre's Guide to the Ultimate Story and read that instead. __Be sure to have something that pushes the plot forward happen in every chapter._**  
Be sure to end with a cliffhanger  
**_Not the most important thing, but ending with an epic quote can push your story to the level of insanity. Here are some to get your juices flowing; __"We cannot leave her alive. If you find her, show no mercy." "My name is Fyre Elaine, and I am on the run from the Fire Nation." "She looked up at the man standing over her, opened her mouth, and screamed."  
__*Note: For Humor/Parody/Crack-fics, make a cliffhanger, then ruin it. For example, in FGTC, Fyre said "You guys in?" to which Passion replied, "We're in!" Panakin then ruined the drama by asking about the chains. That was a way to tell fans 'This story will have drama, but humor reins over all'._

"_My name is Ong, and I'm the Ahvatar."_

Jiao-Jie turned to the screen and screamed. Toph wrinkled her nose. "Uh...Jiao-Jie? Um, people are starting to stare...I think. Why is this movie theater so dark?" Toph asked really fast. She then sighed. "I'm just glad I'm not still at the warehouse. Everyone there must be having a 'great' time."

**OOOOO**

Ozai glared at his wife. "I said 'A Nice Dinner and a Movie'. You take me to some 'Steak place' and get tickets for 'The Hungry Games'?"

Ursa sighed. "Yes, because I get out of that warehouse so much! And besides, the Ba Sing Se times gave this place two thumbs up, and all of the teens are going to see the _Hunger _Games. We'll look like a young couple without children and evil bosses that keep us locked up in a warehouse all day."

"Yes, because when people see us that is the first thing they think of," Ozai drawled.

Ursa groaned and grabbed her menu. After looking at it for about ten seconds, she growled in frustration. "How do they expect us to read this? Ugh, English is so hard to understand! You make up a bunch of weird characters and think 'Oh, everyone will understand this!'"

"That is illogical..." Ozai trailed off as the waiter stepped over to their table.

He gave a big, cheesy smile as he spoke, "Hey, guys! Welcome to the Steak-Place-Without-a-Name, or, Spwan, as we like to call it! My name is Walter the Waiter. What can I get you fine folks to drink tonight?" He asked, grabbing his notepad.

"I'll take Jasmine," Ozai muttered, glaring at his menu.

Ursa smiled sweetly. "Green with rosemary, please!"

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Uh...is that like flavors of Mountain Dew? 'Cause I haven't heard of those. Although I could look in the back and see if we have...rosemine?" He asked, setting down his notepad to look at Ursa and Ozai. After they gave him a confused look, he wandered off.

"What's 'Mountain Dew'?" Ozai asked, setting fire to a corner of his menu. "Is that like a flavor of tea? Because I have never heard of it..." he trailed off, shaking his menu until the fire went out. Ursa coughed awkwardly and set her napkin in her lap.

The young waiter returned with two glasses. "We didn't have rosemine, but I did find lemon-lime Sprite, which is basically the same thing without all the caffeine, plus the machine in the back is broken and the Moutain Dew comes out as Dr. Pepper, and..."

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Ozai yelled so the entire 'Spwan' could hear him. "What the heck are you talking about? What's a 'Mountain Dew', who's 'Dr. Pepper', and why is he here, why would you put lemons and limes in a drink together, can we get a menu in a language we can actually understand, and can you believe it's not butter? Because I can't!"

The waiter paused. "But you're speaking English..."

Ursa shrugged. "I know, we just can't read it. Who can read this thing anyways?" she asked, shaking the menu in the air. She then huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just take it to your precious 'back', change it so we can comprehend it, and then we'll be on our merry way!"

The waiter ran off, terrified. Ozai turned skeptically to his wife. "You do realize you sound just like our daughter, right?"

"Froogles."

**OOOOO**

Jiao-Jie smiled at her work. "Okay, so now that we've taught you about Prologues, it's First Chapter time! YAY! So anyways, Fyre always says that with first chapters you..." she began, pointing to her first point and playing with her shadow on the movie screen.

"_HE'S MAKING FIRE OUT OF NOTHING!"_

Suddenly, Fanboy jumped up and began to run around screaming. Jiao-Jie groaned. "Okay, you people aren't blind, you can read it yourselves."

"Ahem?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. Jiao-Jie shoved her to the side.

**First Chapter:  
Don't make it directly linked to the prologue  
**If your first chapter starts off exactly where the prologue ends, it's not really a prologue. It's just a first chapter without calling it a first chapter. LAME! Instead, have the first chapter be a scene, and then the next chapter takes place maybe the next day, or at least a different setting. Often, the prologue is in fact a 'Spoiler' (Kinda) for the end of the story. Like if the prologue for FGTC was Fyre in the last chapter, snuggling her cat, thinking of how she wound up where she was at that time. Bad example, yet good example.**  
Make something happen!  
**_See above what with the opening of the mouth and not saying anything.__ LAME!_**  
Excitement, drama, and Humor, OH MY!  
**_You have to include all of these Genres. I don't care if you're a dead-serious story (The Last Airbender...) You've got to have some humor! (HE'S MAKING FIRE OUT OF NOTHING!) You also need to have Drama, excitement...__anything and everything to hook your reader on!_**  
You can include OC's, but unless they're main characters, I wouldn't recommend it.  
**_Don't make your first chapter revolve around OC's unless they're main or main-ish characters__. Because otherwise, it's really confusing and people get lost._**  
Recommend a cliffhanger or two-part.  
**_Again, this rule is optional. __Think about the first episodes of each season of your favorite series'.__ Were they cliffhangers/two-parters? If the answer is yes, then __consider doing the same for your story._

"Smooth," Toph muttered.

"_They Want you to be their Ahvater, Ong!"_

"TIME TO GO!" Toph shouted, grabbing Jiao-Jie's arms and shoving her out the door.

Fanboy looked around. The entire audience was staring at him with raised eyebrows. Some people had out their phones, taking pictures of the crazy boy. Fanboy shrugged. "What?"

"_I do, Father."_

Everyone in the theater turned to face the projection room. "TURN IT OFF!" they all shouted in unison.

**Fyre's Note: Hehehe, poor M. Night Shamabamalamalabalon! Thought after two years the pain would go away. Nah, Imma bring it back over and over and over again. Also; the songa t the top is...*Sigh* What Time is it? From High School Musical 2. I' running out of Summer-songs, okay?  
On a side note: I have no idea where I got that Spock quote from...  
Oh, goobers. I'm turning into Panakin.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:  
**_**A Boat in the Waffle House?**


	10. A Boat in the Waffle House?

**Panakin's Note: Okay, for starters, again, we don't own anything! Secondly, there are slight spoilers for the Hunger Games movie below, but it's all stuff that was on the commercials. Anyways, Fyre was late, but last week she was helping at a Day Camp all week, so she didn't have much time to write. She's gonna try for two more chapters this week, but then she goes on vacation for a week. NEVER FEAR! She will be writing while on Vacation! However, she won't have internet. If you understood that, goody for you!**

**Chapter 9: A Boat in the Waffle House?  
AKA: Don't go Overboard!**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 8:12 PM  
"It starts tonight! We wanna soar, we wanna reach right out for more; 'cause it starts tonight! We wanna rise, we wanna touch the other side."_

Katara frowned as she tugged her long braid. "I have a question," she said as she raised her hand. "How does it make me blend in when my hair is in a braid, I'm wearing a pin that has a poor bird with an arrow through it, and a shirt that says _Team 'Gall-ey' _on the back?"

"It's Team Gale, and you're on his team because he's cute," Fyre snapped. Katara raised an eyebrow and jumped back slightly, running into Azula, who was currently adjusting her pigtails. Azula jumped back and pushed Katara into Panakin, who collapsed onto the floor.

"UGH," Panakin shouted, standing and grabbing Katara's braid. The blonde threw the braid over Katara's shoulder and sighed. "There. Now you look like a normal, everyday, fangirl-teenager. If anyone asks, you love Finnick, you're from District Four, you're a victor, and you hated the end of 'Mockingjay'."

Katara pursed her lips. "I love who? I'm from where? I'm a wha? And what's 'Mockingjay'?"

Azula groaned and looked over at Panakin. "She doesn't get out much. If you couldn't already tell." Azula playfully nudged Katara, before frowning and grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket. Katara glared over at the Fire Nation Princess.

"What do you mean 'She doesn't get out much'? You don't get out much, ei-" Katara began to yell at her off-stage friend.

Azula held up her hand to tell Katara to be quiet. She placed her phone against her ear and froze for a minute. She then put her phone down and frowned. "My dad tried to call. I'm getting worried. He yelled something about death and doom, and when he gets on that topic, someone is in trouble."

Fyre, Panakin and Katara all stared at her as she put the phone back up to her ear. "And another thing...he won't pick up, and his voicemail scares me." Azula shuddered sharply as she put down her phone again. "I hope everything is okay. Sometimes, my dad goes a bit..." Azula looked up, searching for the right word. "_Crazy."_

**OOOOO**

"What do you mean 'Butter costs extra'? I demand you give me free butter! Do you know who I am? I AM PHOENIX KING OZAI! I am the greatest firebender in the world, you filthy peasant! BOW BEFORE ME!"

Ursa hung her head in shame. "Just give us the popcorn and a soda, and I'll go take him to a movie where he won't kill everyone else in the theater," she muttered, handing the cashier a gold piece from the pocket. She put a hand on Ozai's back, patting him slowly as he continued to fume.

The waiter examined it for a moment, before looking at Ursa. "I'm sorry, Ma'am, but we can't accept this. We need a bill; preferably a twenty."

Ursa groaned, grabbed the popcorn and the soda, and began to stalk off. Ozai looked over at the man behind the counter. "You will be hearing from my generals," Ozai said, pointing at the man and walking backwards slowly. The man slowly sunk down, grabbing the butter-squirter and threatening to spray Ozai with it.

"I cannot believe you did that in public," Ursa hissed as Ozai ran up to her. "We're supposed to look normal, not like demon-possessed-asylum-people!" Ursa shouted as they walked into the theater. A bunch of people glared at her, but she simply shrugged.

"Demon-possessed..." Ozai began, grabbing the soda from his wife's hand and sipping it nonchalantly.

Ursa grabbed his arm. "Come on! We've got to find a good seat!" She grabbed his arm and began to dash up the stairs. Ozai shouted in protest, but Ursa ignored him, grabbing two seats dead-center of the theater.

Ozai looked up at the screen as the 'Please Turn off your Cell Phone' message appeared. He glared down as he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and punched a few buttons. "No one will care if you put your phone on silent. People will, however, care if you charge money for butter on popcorn," he muttered.

"Just turn it off!" Ursa shouted, only to be met by 'Shhhhhhh!'s from about twenty fangirls throughout the audience. Ursa glared over at a group of 'Team Peeta's' and stuck her tongue out at them. Ozai sighed and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Someone's gonna call me with an emergency, and my phone's gonna be off..." he trailed off as creepy text began the movie. He glared at the screen, wishing it would catch on fire. "How the heck do they expect us to read this?" Ozai yelled, only to be met by 'Shhhhhh!'s from a group of 'Team Gale's'.

Ursa elbowed Ozai. "You have to be quiet. We could start a fangirl rage, and you and I both know how bad that is," Ursa hissed into her husband's ear.

Ozai crossed his arms over his chest. "We could have at least gotten a larger soda. Now we won't even make it thirty minutes into the movie. How long is this movie, anyways?" Ozai asked silently, pulling his phone back out of his pocket to check the time.

"Like, two and a half hours," Ursa shrugged.

Ozai face-palmed. "Great. Two and a half hours of fangirl-y-ness. What the heck is this movie about? I couldn't understand the synopsis," Ozai death-glared a group of teenaged girls, but they didn't mind, seeing as their eyes were glued to the screen.

"Why do you keep asking me questions? I'm not a teenager! Ask Azula; she read the books and even tried to get Katara to read them. Something about how 'OMG, These are the greatest books, like, ever!'" Ursa said, imitating her daughter.

Ozai sighed, grabbing his phone. "Fine." He dialed his daughter's number and waited for her to pick up. He groaned as her answering machine came on. "Azula? Your mother needs to know something right now. Death and doom can happen if you don't call me back. Love you!" he hung up with a glare at his phone, ignoring fangirls yelling at him.

"Turn off your cell phone!" Ursa shouted.

Ozai dangled it in her face. "Make me!"

"Oh, you're so mature!" Ursa said, grabbing his phone. "This is why we didn't get a large soda!"

"Why? Because I wouldn't waste our money and actually drink it? Just because we're members of the royal family doesn't mean that we can just waste all of our money on popcorn and soda-pop!" Ozai yelled, shaking the almost-empty cup of soda in the air.

"_Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket called._

Ursa grabbed the popcorn. "I don't plan on wasting anything! I bet I could eat all of this faster than you!" she shouted, throwing a handful of the snack at her husband.

"Oh, who's immature, now?" Ozai asked with a head-bop.

"Still you!" Ursa shouted.

_Katniss Everdeen began to run towards the stage, only to be stopped by men in white suits. "PRIM! I-I-I __VOLUNTEER__!"_

"NO!" Ozai shouted at the top of his lungs, suddenly standing and pointing at the screen. "I volunteer for YOU, Katniss Everdeen!" He shouted, a wild look in his eyes. "I shall take down the evil Capitol in their horrible 'Hunger Games' and set fire to the WORLD!" he screamed, sending a blast of fire at the screen.

Ursa blinked several times, before standing up and walking out of the theater.

**OOOOO**

Katara opened the door to the Waffle House and allowed Panakin to step in. "Thanks!" Panakin said, instantly running to a table and grabbing a menu. "I wanna waffle, what about you?" she asked, throwing the menu at Katara.

"Um, isn't that all that they have here?" Katara asked. Panakin nodded.

A young waitress stepped over and took the girls' orders. As she returned with the waffles, Panakin instantly grabbed the thing of syrup and dumped the entire contents onto her waffle. Katara's eyes widened. "Um...be careful. Too much sugar can't be good for you."

"Hm?" Panakin asked, mouth full of waffle and syrup. She motioned to the waitress to bring more. Katara leaned back slowly and frowned.

"Um, Panakin? Don't go overboard. You're crazy enough as it is. I don't want you going..._Fyre crazy,_" Katara ended in a creepy voice, raising an eyebrow and smirking. Panakin began to laugh, then she began to cough and hyperventilate. Katara looked around, before bending the water from her glass, turning it into s sphere of ice, and throwing it at Panakin's chest.

Panakin gasped. "Th-thanks...Katara..." she muttered, grabbing her glass of orange juice and chugging it down. Katara smirked and handed her a napkin. "Oh! Thanks again! You saying 'overboard' reminded me that Fyre wanted me to yell at people." She turned to an old man seated behind her. "GET A HEARING AID!" she shrieked at him.

"Are you sure she didn't mean people on Fanfiction?" Katara asked.

Panakin sunk down in her chair. "Why are you always right?" she asked, grabbing a pen and her napkin.

**Be careful with backstories: **_We've said this before, but we'll say it again. The holes in the Characters backstories? Sometimes you have to make them up. BUT BE CAREFUL. Don't make a Sorry Sue or a Mary Sue out of any character. Katara wasn't a Master Waterbender at age three. Zuko wasn't beat up every day of life. Aang didn't know how to bend all four elements before he was twelve._

**Be careful with OC's: **_Again, Sorry Sue's and Mary Sue's are to be avoided. With OC's, please fill out this form before you put them in a story. Fyre had all of us do one before she put us in, so you people should have to, too.  
__Name:__ (And please, make it Avatar-y. Jake, Randy, Sarah, and others are MODERN names. If you're doing a Modern OC like me and Fyre, that's fine, but for Avatar-era OC's, unacceptable)  
__Age: __(NO MASTER BENDERS BEFORE EIGHT. I'd prefer before ten, but if they're truly gifted, it can be eight...I guess...)  
__Appearance:__ (Include hair color/length/style, normal clothing (EVERY DETAIL,) eye color/shape, any birthmarks or striking features, skin color, height and weight, and/or anything else.)  
__Habits:__ (Bite nails? Twist hair? Chew pencils? Etc.? Great! Habits make them more realistic and in some cases, relatable)  
__Strengths:__ (And let it be realistic. Not 'Can jump buildings without moving even though they're only a waterbender and not an airbender'. Do you see how stupid that is?)  
__Weaknesses:__ (The rule of thumb is per every strength, there needs to be at least one weakness)  
__Flaw:__ (Ah, yes. The flaw. The thing that separates a great character from a Mary-Sue. What is their flaw? Summer did a whole chapter on this in 'Summer's Day' I would recommend looking at)  
__Nationality:__ (Not just 'Earth Kingdom', but what part? Do they come from a small house in Omashu, or live in a mansion in Ba Sing Se?)  
__Bending Abilities:__ (Firebender. ...BLAH! Put down if they can bend lightning, how fast they can bend lightning, and every other detail possible. What style of firebending do they prefer? Defense? Offense? Also, no bending more than one element unless they're the Avatar, k?)  
__Other skills:__ (Handy with a sword, like Zuko? Master planner, like Azula? Flexible, like Ty Lee? Intelligent, like Katara? Anything else you can think of? Great. Put it down.)  
__Backstory:__ (Include anything and everything you can think of. And I mean everything. When they were five, what was their favorite toy? Yeah, I'm that serious)  
__Love interest__: (No explanation needed!)  
__Likes:__ (Just general things)  
__Dislikes:__ (See above)_

**Be careful with humor: **_Don't make it stupid. I don't care what Fyre has told you behind my back, but trying to be funny can kill you. I'm dead serious. If you have Sokka randomly eat a magic pickle that turns him into the Hulk while he sings 'Kumbaya'...well let's just say people will call Asylums to come pick you up. It's happened before._

**Be careful with drama: **_The reason Fyre hates Twilight. She loves the scene where the Vampires play baseball, and where Charlie threatens to kill Edward. The reason is that her personality is more fun. Remember that not everyone will like every single word that you write. Everyone has a different personality. That being said, there will be some people that like pure drama. No jokes, no romance, nothing but Drama. Although most people like those other things mixed in. It's impossible to make everyone in the world happy, but your best bet is to include a bit of everything so more people will like it._

**Be careful with romance**_: Again, impossible to please everyone, but this is coming from me, a romance fan. If all that ever, ever happens in your story is Zuko and Katara kissing...The first chapter, you'll get reviews. The second chapter? People will get bored out of their minds. Third chapter is flames. Fourth chapter you'll probably be reported. So add Drama and Humor to the romance, and you'll get a cute love story that many people will enjoy._

**Be careful with length: **_Chapters should always be over 1,000 words unless they're drabbles or possibly prologues and epilogues (Those can be under 1,000 words,) but please, 10,000 words per chapter is long. That's okay for first chapter and finale, but if every single chapter is that long, people will get lost after about 4,000 words, go to the bathroom or eat dinner, and forget where they left off. It happens. Please watch your word count._

**Be careful with plot: **_You might read some story and think 'Wow! They must have plotted this out to the letter!' You'd be so wrong. The original Finale of FGTC was going to be us in a meeting with the Avatar Characters. The end of the last chapter? You're reading the fourth version. Fyre knew certain things she wanted to happen, but the way she originally wrote it was either not funny enough or she thought she could improve. Don't be discouraged if your first draft is horrifying. Everyone writes a bad chapter every once in a while._

**Be careful with...everything: **_I cannot stress this enough: REREAD! If you reread your chapters, you are 67% less likely to make spelling/grammar errors, make a character have a Mary Sue moment, notice little details that may be important down the line, notice that I made up that percentage, be consistent with character personalities, and much, much more._

Katara nodded. "Helpful. I like the form. Maybe all of Fyre's readers could fill one out about themselves or some random OC they come up with!"

Panakin laughed. "Please! They'd have to be nerds with no life whatsoever to spend the time to come up with a character just to send in to a review for Fyre, or for that matter, even read her story...and I should probably stop talking now." Panakin sunk back in her chair.

"Hopefully they won't go 'Overboard'!" Katara winked.

The random old guy behind Panakin jumped up. "Overboard? There's a boat in this here restaurant!" He shouted, grabbing his cane and making a run – er, walk – towards the door. Panakin blinked several times.

"A boat...in the Waffle House? That guy's crazier than –" She took another bite of waffle and began to choke again. Katara sighed, muttering something about how 'No one was normal anymore'.

**Fyre's Note: ...Did Panakin just insult all of you? Ah, well. Try it if you want! Also, the song at the top is 'Tonight' by TobyMac, one of my personal favorites by him. I think that's everything! Remember to review!**


	11. Funtertainment

**Panakin's Note: Fyre late again...plus, she didn't get two chapters done. But she's going on vacation now, so I can't complain. I'll be stuck home alone for a week...ugh. Anyways, this chapter is fun. Hehe, get it? Fun? Funtertainment? Fun?  
I never said I was a comedian.**

**Chapter 10: Funtertainment  
AKA: Making it Fun for the Reader**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 9:26 PM  
"This could possibly be the best day ever, and the forecast says that tomorrow will likely be a million and six times better."_

Jiao-Jie groaned as she stopped her bike again, waiting for Toph to catch up with her. Toph apparently 'couldn't ride a bike' because she was 'Blind' or something. Every minute Jiao-Jie had to stop so Toph wouldn't land a mile away. But it was all worth it now, because they were at their destination.

Chic-fil-a.

But something bothered Jiao-Jie as she rode up on her bike. Fyre was standing at the front door, beating it with her fist as hard as she could. Jiao-Jie's brow furrowed as she put up the kickstand on the bike and made her way over to Fyre. "Uh, hey, Fyre. What's up?" she asked, pointing over to Azula, who was kicking the door down.

"It's closed," Fyre hissed. "And it's not even Sunday! EVERYBODY HATES ME!" Fyre screamed, grabbing onto the door handle with both hands and pulling both feet up to push on it.

"Um..." Jiao-Jie said, tilting her head slightly to look at her friend. "Fyre, not everyone on the planet hates you. I mean...WHADDAYA MEAN IT'S CLOSED?" Jiao-Jie suddenly screamed running over to meet the girl who had kidnapped her a year ago. "MOVE!" She shrieked, grabbing Fyre's body and throwing her to the ground. Jiao-Jie screamed as she attempted to pry the doors open. She stopped as she heard a 'click' and saw a flash. She turned to glare at Fyre, who had a camera.

Fyre giggled. "Sorry, this is really funny. I'm putting this on Youtube, okay?" Fyre asked, peering at her friend over her camera. "Man, I needed some humor in my life," she sighed, grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket. "Hey, speaking of humor, look at what I found!" Fyre said, running over to Jiao-Jie.

"What is it?" Jiao-Jie asked, staring at the crumpled-up piece of paper for a long moment.

"Uh, hello? It's my Humor Guide! I used it constantly lust July! It's how I am funny! I can't believe I never took it out of my shorts," Fyre said, skeptically looking down at her pocket.

Jiao-Jie stepped back. "I can't believe you haven't washed those shorts all year."

**HUMOR!  
**_I said this in FGTC, I'll say it again; no matter how serious your story is, it needs to have at least a bit of humor. Here's the Guide to Humor:  
Angst/Tragedy: __No jokes needed.__ Needs to have at least one 'Light' moment, however. In the end, your audience needs to be sad, not laughing.  
Drama: At least One joke per chapter. Doesn't have to be LOL funny, but enough to chuckle, either for your characters or for your audience.  
Romantic: At least __Two __jokes per chapter. Don't have to be LOL funny, but they should be cute.  
Humor: At least __Three __jokes per chapter. At least one has to be LOL funny. There can be stupid humor (Zuko tripped over his shoelace!) or random humor (Ozai decided to get a dog and name it Muffins.)  
Parody: At least __Five__ jokes per chapter. At least one has to be LOL funny. There needs to be at least one stupid humor (Zuko tripped over his shoelace!) and one random humor (Ozai decided to get a dog and name it Muffins.) per chapter.  
(Yes, I actually use this guide for my stories. Really. Go back and Check 'Found' Vs. 'Fyre's Halloween SpookTacular'. Count the jokes. I win.)_

Azula leaned against the wall, her phone against her ear. She groaned and tapped her foot impatiently, before jumping up and smiling. "Mom? Hey! I got worried about dad. He...what? What do you mean 'You saw the Hunger Games'? Without me? Ugh...how'd you guys get out of the warehouse? What? MOM?" Azula growled as she pulled the phone from her ear and hung up, glaring at the device all the while. "I hate my life."

**OOOOO**

Ursa sat outside of the Movie Theater with her head in her hands. She looked over to the side as the door to the movie theater opened slowly, and her husband came trudging out angrily. "THEY KICKED ME OUT!"

"Because you tried to jeopardize the safety of every fangirl in that audience," Ursa countered.

Ozai smirked. "Do or do not, there is no try," he said, smiling at his wife. She growled and grabbed her husband's beard, tugging it sharply. Ozai gasped and grabbed Ursa's arm's, trying to pry her fingers off of his beard.

Ursa smirked as well. "You know it bothers me when you go all 'Comic-Con'," she said, jerking his beard again, pulling his face less than two inches from her own. "I have an idea...if you're up for it," she said, pulling even closer to him.

"Uh...go back in and beat up the manager?" Ozai asked, pulling back slightly.

"No, silly!" Ursa said, wrapping both of her arms around Ozai's neck. "I was thinking of something a little more...fun..." Ursa said, pulling closer to her husband and kissing his cheek softly.

Ozai blinked. "Ursa...are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, feeling his cheeks turn red.

"I think so," she said, rubbing up against him. "If so...then there's a lasertag place right around the corner, here!" she said, pulling back quickly and smiling. "While you were in there I called and got us into some kid's birthday party there!"

Ozai smiled widely. "YES! WE SHALL REIN DOWN TERROR ON CHILDREN..." he trailed off as a security guard walked by the couple. "I mean, we should bring him a present. It is his birthday, after all!" he said, smiling evilly.

**OOOOO**

Fyre pulled some more sheets of paper from her pocket. "Man...when did I put all of these in here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the papers. "Ah, it doesn't matter. You almost got that door open?" she asked, looking over at Jiao-Jie.

Jiao-Jie whacked the door with the baseball bat again. "WORKING ON IT!" she shrieked back, holding the baseball bat over her shoulder. She screamed at the top of her lungs and swung the bat forward with all of her might. The second the bat hit the glass door, Jiao-Jie fell back from the force.

"Okay, that didn't work," she muttered, rubbing her head. She then smiled wickedly and then stood slowly, grabbing her backpack and opening it rapidly. She grabbed a small instrument of door opening out of it and began to rush at the door as fast as her legs could carry.

Meanwhile, Fyre was over reading her lists. "Wow...I was such a Summer last summer, huh?" she asked, waving the lists in the air. She glanced over at her friend and sighed. "Alright, we need to get this over with ASAP."

**You can have fun, too!  
**_One of my biggest things to judge if my chapters are good is if __I__ think they're good. On the reread, make sure you are able to understand what's going on without having 'Background information' from the author.  
Also, when I said above about 'LOL funny'...that means you Laugh out Loud. Either when you think it, when you write it, or when you reread it.  
Incorporate your favorite Jokes. Most likely, if you laughed when you heard it, your readers will laugh when they read it.  
No inside jokes unless you explain them somewhat. Otherwise, people will get lost._**  
But don't make it crazy  
**_Ozai's puppy Muffins is the world's only speed-racing dog, so Ozai eats a banana and falls in love with a vat of strawberry pudding that ate his shoe.__  
Reread that.  
Tell me that I'm not insane with a straight face.  
You couldn't, could you? Therefore, your readers will call the asylum-people to come pick you up. If the worst happens and they do call the asylum-people, request Fredrick. He's nice and he doesn't bit you like Eddie does._**  
Put the characters in weird situations**_  
What would happen if Zuko got stuck giving a speech right after Ty Lee chi-blocked his arm? What about if Aang tried to make those cool fruit-pies for all his friends, but Momo ate them? What about Katara's surprise birthday party that Sokka, Zuko, and Aang put together? (And yes, everything messes up!)  
I bet your mind just went in circles as you laughed. Find the absolute farthest end of that circle, and make that into a story! Don't make is stupid, but at the same time, make it silly beyond belief! I bet you can do it a lot easier than you think. Just try.  
_**The Ultimate Test  
**_Send it to me. I'd be more than happy to make DocX connections with you and take a look at your humor story. Remember my policy: Nothing about T. I prefer T for only violence. Please Bleep out Curse words before sent to me. I do not enjoy...__scenes.__ Thanks. After I look at it, I'll be honest with you and tell you if it's a bit stupid. Or, if I didn't laugh at the 'Inside Joke' that made you laugh your guts out. Attach any notes you'd like me to see, and I'll try to answer all questions._

Fyre looked over at Jiao-Jie and sighed. "Wow...you really think that that will open the door for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her insane friend.

Jiao-Jie looked up from the crowbar and glared at her friend. "Crowbars fix everything, okay?" she snapped, baring her teeth in an attempt to scare the girl across from here. Fyre shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm headed back to my place. Call me if you get it open..." Fyre looked over at her friend for a moment, before sighing. "You do realize that the keys are still in the door, right?" she asked.

Jiao-Jie looked at the keys and glared. "Okay, now I know the reason that everyone hates you."

**Fyre's Note: Daw. I'm hated D:  
Anyways, I'm going away on vacation now! I'll post ASAP whenever I get back, okay? Oh, yeah. I have a contest going on!  
FANART CONTEST: Make a cover pic for FGUS, and if I like it, it'll become the new cover. Summer already made one for FGTC, but this story still needs something creative! Submit it on any website you can put the link to in your profile :D**


	12. And All the Gooey Romance Stuff

**Panakin's Note: Fyre's back! YAY! She had a good time on vacation, aside from one little incident with a lot of blood...long story. Anyways, hope this chapter is worth it! Fyre stinks at Romance, so laugh at her! MWAHAHA!  
Oh, and the song somewhere below me is 'Big Night' by Big Time Rush, because Fyre and I were at one time 8-year-old girls.  
...Plus it's a catchy song.**

**Chapter 11: And All the Gooey Romance Stuff  
AKA: There's Some Romance!**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 10:39 PM  
"1-2-3 call your boys and girls. We're gonna party like it's the end of the world. Let's get it started!"_

Zuko pulled his hoody up over his face, grabbing his backpack and walking backwards slowly. Azula had just sent him a text that had scared him beyond belief.

'_Mom and Dad are missing. Doom and Destruction is going on! Sneak out and get them! Fyre's holding me captive. Be sure M and B don't see you, k?'_

Zuko groaned, before stepping into Wal-Mart and stuffing his phone into his pocket. He grabbed a shopping cart and forced a smile onto his face as he stepped into the grocery section. He figured if anything would grab his parents like moths to flames, it would be Fire Flakes.

"Excuse me?" he asked as he stepped over to a young clerk. "Can you tell me where the Fire Flakes are?"

The clerk blinked several times. "Dude, what happened to your face?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the Fire Lord in front of him. Zuko's eyebrow did a funny dance as he turned on his heel and stalked off, fire burning at his fingertips.

"I'll just find it myself," he muttered under his breath. He walked over the the cereal aisle and looked around, his eye catching on a box of Frosted Flakes. Zuko picked them up and examined them. "F...fr...fir...Fire...Fire Flakes!" he exclaimed, proud of himself for being able to read some English.

As he shouted that, a girl just down the aisle tuned to look at him, wide eyes on her face. Zuko gasped as he saw her.

"Oh, goobers."

**OOOOO**

Ozai grabbed the gun at his side and aimed at a seven-year-old. "Much fear, I sense in you," Ozai snarled, before his lips melted into a smirk. He pulled the trigger on the gun and heard a 'Dooooop' as the kid's lights went out.

"Would you stop being so dramatic and back me up, here?" Ursa shouted at her husband from about ten feet behind him. He turned on his heel and rushed to his wife, grabbing his gun and aiming it at another kid, rapidly shooting him down.

Ozai's phone began to ring. He grabbed it from his pocket with one hand, still shooting kids as fast as he could. He placed the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" he shouted over the beeps in the background.

"DAD?" Azula's voice shouted on the other side of the phone. "I've been so worried about you! Zuko told me Mike and Bryan are currently having a search-and-rescue party for you! Well, apparently, they're searching for me, too...and Katara, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee...but that's beside the point. Zuko even went looking for you...so he's probably on the list too..." Azula trailed off.

Ozai growled. "Azula, all I hear when you open your mouth is 'We're all gonna be killed when we get back'." He stopped and looked over at his wife, who was currently being attacked by a group of teenagers. "URSA! Shoot them NOW!"

"WHAT?" Azula screamed into the phone. "Dad, where are you?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ozai shot another teen's lights out. "In the middle of a Battle Zone. I'll text you later!" he shouted, hanging up the phone.

Ursa fell to the ground, shooting wildly at the group of kids and teenagers. "I'M DOWN! Ozai! SAVE ME!" she screamed over at her husband, who was currently trying to walk like a ninja and shoot kids full of lasers.

"I can't! I'm kinda busy trying to not die and stuff!" he shouted back, the annoyance in his voice clearly evident. He jumped down onto his knees, shooting the child nearest to him. He laughed wickedly as the kid backed behind his friend.

Spry sighed, looking at her nails for a moment. "I told you this party would be lame."

Bob nodded slowly. "I know, right? What's with old people and crashing parties?"

"BOW BEFORE ME, YOU WEAKLINGS!" Ozai screamed.

**OOOOO**

Summer gasped. "ZUKO!" she screamed, running over to hug him. Ty Lee did a cartwheel down the aisle until she nearly hit Zuko in the face with her foot. Summer smiled widely. "What are you doing here? Are you here to help me with Fyre's weird story thingy? Because now I know what I want to do it on that Fyre fails at!" She pulled as close as possible to Zuko's face. "Romance!"

"Uh...what?"

"Come on!" Summer shouted. She grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him over to a bench, instructing him to sit next to her. Ty Lee cried out in protest at the fact that there was no room for her, but Summer ignored her. "Okay, so I've had this document on my computer for a long time, and I'm glad I get to use it finally."

Zuko blinked. "Uh...why do you have this on your computer?"

Summer's eyes went all shifty. "Uh, no reason."

**Cute  
**_Normally a 'growing' romance  
Make your audience go 'Awwwwwwwwwwww!'  
Normally touching. Very touching :)_

_(Zuko glanced over at the girl beside him. She was talking in a voice that was far too familiar to him. He knew the girl from somewhere. The glitter in her eyes, the way she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at the ground...Zuko would have recognized it in a second._

"_Summer?" He asked, staring at her with wide eyes._

_She turned at the sound of her name, before locking eyes with Zuko for a long moment. A smile slowly emerged on her lips. "Zuko?" she asked, throwing her hands to her sides. As he nodded quickly, Summer ran to him, spreading her arms wide and wrapping them around him in a tight hug. "I can't believe it' you! I haven't seen you since Middle School!" she cried, her eyes and mouth wide._

_Zuko chuckled. "I'm here on vacation. We're only going to be around for a week or so...but we should hang out!" he said somewhat awkwardly, wondering if he had surprised her._

_She simply smiled. "I would love that! I'm free tonight, so we should go see a movie!" she said, pulling back from hugging him. "I've got to go...but I'll see you tonight. Seven, okay?" she asked, tilting her head ever so slightly._

"_Absolutely! See you then!" Zuko said with a smile._

_As Summer skipped off with the widest smile Zuko had ever seen in his life, Sokka nudged him. "Dude...did you just get Summer Dae to go on a date with you?" he asked, raising both eyebrows at his old friend._

_Zuko blinked. "I...think so.")_

**Cheesy  
**_Some people like this, others don't. Not highly recommended  
Cliché's and cheesy romantic lines are loved.  
Watch any chick-flic and you get the idea._

_(Summer looked up at the clouds floating over her head. She sighed and reached her hand out to her side, slowly clasping Zuko's as she smiled. "This place is so beautiful. Thank you for taking me here," she said, turning her head to look at her boyfriend._

_Zuko smiled. "I knew you would love it. I remember we used to come here some when we were kids...we would sit over on that playground and talk for hours." He sat up and pointed to the playground twenty feet away from the couple._

_Summer pulled closer to her boyfriend and sighed. "I do love it. Thank you."_

"_Anything for you," he said, tilting head to kiss her forehead.)_

**Funny  
**_Romantic comedy, anyone?  
Watch a Romantic Comedy movie. They are great for this.  
Use jokes, but don't over-do the funny. Romance is number one._

_(Zuko threw his arm around Summer's shoulder. He smiled at her lovingly, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. "You know I love you, right?" he asked, raising both of his eyebrows._

_Summer smirked. "Yeah, I was aware." She pulled back, before locking eyes with him and smiling. "So...what do you want to do tonight?"_

"_I was thinking of sitting home alone eating Cheetos," Zuko said flatly. He then smirked at her. "What do you wanna do?"_

_Summer looked up in thought. "I don't know...I was thinking something like...this." she leaned in to kiss her boyfriend._

_The second the couples' lips touched, Azula burst into the room waving a book in the air. "Hey, Zuzu!" she called, causing Zuko's eyes to narrow as he pulled away from Summer. "Guess what I found in your room?"_

"_Azula, I want to point out right now I do not have a diary," he said, snatching the book from her._

_Azula smiled wickedly. "I know. It's a scrapbook of your old baby pictures." Zuko stopped breathing for a second. "I though Summer might like to see."_

"_No, she wouldn't," Zuko snapped._

"_Yes, she would!" Summer shouted, grabbing the book and instantly flipping through the pages of embarrassing pictures.)_

**Dramatic  
**_Romeo and Juliet is a Dramatic Romance story.  
Death and violence is allowed!  
Cliff hangers are loved._

_(Summer gasped as she saw her boyfriend fall to the ground. "ZUKO!" she shouted, running over to him and grabbing both of his hands in one of her own. She ran her free hand across Zuko's blood-stained face as he grimaced in agony. "Don't leave me," she muttered._

_Zuko coughed; sputtered, really. His eyes blinked open slowly, and he tilted his head to look at his girlfriend's tear-stained face. "I'm okay...Summer," he choked out, clasping her pale hand and forcing a smile onto his face._

_Summer sniffled. "Don't lie to me," she said, combing her fingers through his hair. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Zuko. I...I love you."_

_Zuko coughed again, and his eyes were beginning to close. "I...love you...too...Summer." he gasped sharply, trying to get every molecule of oxygen he could. Summer's hand slowly went from holding his to checking his pulse._

_Slowly, that faded to nothing.)_

**Friends  
**_Friends since they were kids...sometimes also called the 'BFF' romance.  
Best friends...or something more?  
There are tons of movies like this. Hunger Games (Team Gale, at least) is a BFF Romance. Maiko is a BFF romance. Roll with those!_

_(Summer walked into the Movie Theater, Zuko standing next to her as she ordered the tickets. They walked over to the concessions stand, and Zuko sighed softly, watching as Summer grabbed a big bucket of popcorn and smiled at the man._

_Her smile was always warm to anyone she met. That's the reason Zuko ever became her friend was because of that smile. She had had it since kindergarden, when the two had met. Ever since, you could never break them apart._

_Summer turned to look at her best friend. "You ready to go in?"_

"_Hm? Oh, yeah," he caught himself quickly, smiling back at her. She nodded sweetly and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the theater.)_

**Enemies  
**_Your typical 'Katara captured by Zuko is Waterbending Scroll' stuff.  
Normally Zutara's, where Zuko captures Katara somehow and realizes he has feelings for her. I would avoid the over-done, but this is a good base to roll with.  
Yelling between the couple is loved._

_(Summer pulled Zuko aside. "What are you doing here?" she yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. "You already ruined my life at school, so you decide to come to my Sweet Sixteen and make me look like an idiot? In case you didn't notice, you weren't invited!"_

"_I know. I came to say that..." Zuko shut his eyes for a minute, swallowing his pride and trying to ignore the fact that his friends would make fun of him forever if he went through with this. "...that I'm sorry," he concluded, opening his eyes and watching Summer's glare melt into a face of shock._

"_You what?" she asked with wide eyes._

_Zuko bit his lip. "I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean to make fun of you at school or crash your party. I was just caught up with my friends and...things just got out of hand." He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, locking eyes with Summer._

_Summer blinked a couple of times, before glancing at the ground. "Thank you.")_

Zuko blinked several times. "Summer...why are all of these you and me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the insane fangirl sitting pressed up against him as close as she could get. Ty Lee was giggling off to the side as Summer's cheeks turned red.

"Uh, no reason," she said quickly, shutting her laptop and jumping off the seat. "Come on, Ty Lee! We have to go...aid in world domination!" she shouted, ignoring the twenty people that turned to look at her from all over the grocery store.

She began to run off, Ty Lee in tow, before stopping for a moment and shouting back at Zuko, "ENJOY YOUR FROSTED FLAKES!"

"Frosted Flakes?" Zuko asked, looking over the box in his hands. "Dang it."

**Fyre's note: Well, I learned a lot writing this chapter :D I stink so bad at Romance. Urzai is the closest I get, and you can see from above that they're both 'special' when I write them XD  
Seriously, though, I sobbed Saturday Morning. That was the best Season Finale of anything ever! If you haven't seen it, WATCH IT!**


	13. The Funny Bone

**Panakin's Note: I'm in this chapter! And yes, I kidnapped Fyre again, so at least she has an excuse. Although she has the next chapter half-done, so it should be up soon.  
ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS!**

**Chapter 12: The Funny Bone  
AKA: There's Also Humor!**

_July 13__th__, 2012. 11:56 PM  
"You don't have to build a roller-coaster. Just find your own way to make the most of these days of summer and dance to the beat of a different drummer."_

Passion sighed as she stepped out of the mall after being Grammar-tortured by Summer for another hour-and-a-half. The saddest part was that Summer had been gone for the past two hours. Passion had gotten distracted by shoes.

Currently, she was bored to death of sitting outside of a shoe store after the manager had kicked her out. She was standing next to Suki, who was currently playing 'Doodle Jump' on her Smartphone while listening to P!nk. It was an odd sight, but since Suki was currently wearing Panakin's 'Taylor Swift!' T-shirt, she looked like your average bored teenaged girl.

Passion, however, was twenty. She was no longer a teenaged girl.

She cricked her neck and yawned. "We need to do something with our lives aside from waiting for the Mall-Police to let us back in...if they let us back in..." she trailed off, looking in the glass door behind her, watching as a security guard shook his head 'no'. She groaned, crossing her arms and glaring over at Suki.

Suki yawned, as well, and looked up at her. "Look, Passion, I'm currently having the time of my life, believe it or not," she said with a tilt of the head. Passion tilted her head slightly as Suki shrugged. "Well, think about it. I was created by a couple of really weird guys as a character originally intended for a random love interest of one of the main characters. I went through the next three years of my life reading and memorizing scripts for their TV show while I lived in a warehouse. After that, I did a bunch of Fanfictions where I was paired up with someone aside from my boyfriend. So, being out here, in the fresh air while having a bit of freedom...It's the best thing in the world," she said, gazing up at the sky.

Passion blinked. "Man, you_ are_ a Mary-Sue..."

"Shut up."

Passion put her hands up in defense as Suki glared at her. "Dude, at least you have a boyfriend. I hope you realize I'm twenty and I have nothing better to do with my life than hanging out with fourteen-year-olds who have kidnapped me before."

Suki shrugged as Passion grabbed her phone. The older of the two sighed. "Man, we need to go somewhere. I bet there's something fun around here somewhere! Where's that map that Fyre gave us?" Passion asked, looking over at her red-headed friend.

Suki grabbed her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded it as Passion moved to look over shoulder. "It looks like we're near an arcade...which is upstairs from an indoor golfing place. The arcade sounds like more fun, to be honest, but I can do golf. We should head there and play it by ear. Maybe we'll run into some guy for you." Suki winked at her friend.

Upon hearing the word 'Guy', Passion instantly grabbed her arm and ran at the speed of desperate-twenty-year-old. Suki screamed as she was dragged around by the insane girl, shutting her eyes as tight as possible. When she opened them again, they were standing in front of the elevator in the golf place as Passion rapidly hit the 'Up' button.

Suki stared in awe at her friend. Passion looked over at her skeptically. "What?" she asked.

Suki blinked. "We were all the way across town ten seconds ago."

"I know," Passion said with the slightest bit of a shrug. Suki raised an eyebrow, a look of confusion on her face, when suddenly the elevator dinged, declaring that it was next to the two friends. Passion instantly turned on her heel and rushed into the small space.

"Hold the door!" a voice cried, rushing Passion's way as fast as possible. Passion sighed, pressing the 'Door open' button as the person charged onto the elevator like an infuriated bull, dragging another person behind her.

Passion stared agape. "Panakin?"

Panakin looked at her. "Passion?"

"Suki?" Katara asked, pulling herself from Panakin's death grip.

"Katara?" Suki asked from the back of the elevator.

Passion looked over at Katara for a moment. "Katara?"

Katara looked back with wide eyes. "Passion?"

"Suki?" Panakin said, grabbing Suki and pulling her towards the middle of the elevator.

"Panakin?" Suki replied, walking toward her friend slowly.

"GOING UP," the elevator declared loudly.

As the elevator began to rise, Passion and Panakin looked at each other. "What in the world are you doing here?" Passion asked Panakin with raised eyebrows. She was currently standing leaned against where Suki had been a moment ago, twisting her hair around with her fingers.

As Panakin opened her mouth to respond, the lights in the elevator began to dim. All four girls looked up as the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Passion looked over at where she figured Panakin was with wide eyes. "I'm scared. Hold me." She said, wrapping her arms around Panakin.

"The lights will be back on in just a minute," Panakin said with a shaky voice.

A loud intercom message suddenly began to play in the elevator. "I apologize to anyone in the elevator, but it's officially stuck. The lights won't be on for a little while. Sorry for the inconvenience." There was a loud sound of an intercom hanging up.

Passion looked at Panakin, who was still trapped in the death-hug. "Oh, that's just great. We'll be stuck in here for an hour! Then, the second we get out, the Aliens shall rein down on the world and cause havoc and chaos!"

"There are no Ali..." Panakin began. Suddenly, two bright lights shone in the girls' faces. They both screamed at the top of their lungs, holding to each other as tight as possible. "ALIENS!" Panakin shrieked directly into Passion's ear.

Suki and Katara blinked, holding up their smartphones. "You people have never heard of a flashlight app?" they said together.

Panakin turned to look at Passion. "How is it they know more about apps than we do?"

**OOOOO**

"I hate you so much. You're aware of that, right?"

Ozai looked over at his wife and scowled. "Yes, _dear._ You've told me that seventeen times in the past six minutes. So much, I am considering shooting us both with lightning just to get our lives over with," Ozai said, playing with a few sparks of electricity on his fingers.

"I will kill you if you kill me," Ursa countered quickly, not thinking about the words she was saying. Ozai began to chuckle, before stopping abruptly after getting punched in the side roughly. "Besides, you would never find another girl that could put up with you and your kids."

Ozai shrugged. "I can abandon the kids. They'd survive. Well, they'd kill each other, but other than that, they'd survive."

Ozai was smart enough to duck.

Ursa glared daggers at her husband. "And why do you think you could abandon the kids, and they wouldn't abandon you first? You're the one that's been kicked out of a movie theater and Lasertag within a couple hours of each other!"

"The kids couldn't work together well enough to...why are we talking about this again?" Ozai suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow as his frown melted into a face of confusion. Ursa opened her mouth to reply, before stopping and looking up at the sky. Ozai shrugged. "Man, we're acting like little kids..." he began, before looking off to the side. "Hey, look! Gas Station! We can light it on fire and watch it burn as we laugh evilly!"

Ozai ducked again. This time, however, Ursa was smart enough to kick instead of punch.

Ursa looked over behind her, beyond the Gas Station that Ozai was staring at, and smiled. "Look! There's an arcade play-thingy over there! That could be really fun! Except..." Ursa looked down at what she was wearing. She still looked like Cartoon-Ursa. "We look insane. We'll be kicked out again. We need to get some new clothes first. What do you think?"

Ozai was curled up in a ball on the ground, hissing in pain. "Yes...dear..." he rasped.

"TO THE LEGENDARY MART OF WALLS!" Ursa declared, rushing ahead.

Ozai stood up slowly, coughing. He began to slowly follow his wife, before glancing over at the gas station. He felt a smirk crawl onto his face as he made a small spark and threw it at the small store.

"OZAI!" Ursa shouted from thirty feet ahead.

Ozai sighed as he began to walk towards his wife, ignoring the explosion behind him. "This is where the fun begins."

**OOOOO**

Katara and Suki put their phones on the ground, light up, to illuminate the elevator. The light was eerie, but enough to where the four girls could see each other's faces. Passion and Panakin were still clinging to one another in a corner, muttering about aliens. Katara sighed. "Alright, what do we do while we wait?"

Suki looked over at her. "We could talk about our feelings."

"No," Panakin and Passion instantly replied.

Katara looked up at the ceiling. "Well, we shouldn't be in here long. Seeing as that announcement was a recorded message, this probably happens a lot. I'm sure they'll fix it before we know it!" Katara said with a huge smile.

Passion screamed, grabbing her hair in either hand. "CAN...NOT...HANDLE...THE...HAPPY!" She screamed, before collapsing onto the floor in an unconscious bundle of screaming twenty-year-old. Panakin stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well...this couldn't get any more awkward..." Katara began.

"I had a dream last night where Robert Pattinson and Josh Hutcherson fought over me as I ate a vat of pudding," Panakin suddenly said for no reason whatsoever. Katara stared at her with wide eyes, before Panakin added one more detail, "They were also both in their underwear."

Katara blinked. "It's officially more awkward."

Suki looked up at the ceiling, mystified. "Okay, if the power in the elevator is out, how is Adele playing through the speakers?" She asked, narrowing her eyes sharply at the speakers. Panakin shrugged slightly, nudging Passion with her foot. "Adele leaves me depressed and wanting to play a piano."

"Alright, this is officially weird," Katara declared. She squatted down, grabbing her phone and going through her apps. "I could call someone to come help us, but I don't think they'd be able to break into a broken-down elevator." She shrugged. "So...we might as well make the best of this and try to be funny!"

Suki looked at her for a long time. "Strawberries...are...Bananas?"

"Ugh," Katara muttered. "I'm gonna make a list of things you need to memorize so you'll amuse me for the hours we'll be stuck in here," she snapped.

"But you said that we'd only be in here for..." Panakin began. Katara threw Suki's phone at her.

**Randomness is key, but don't do too much as to where there is no plot. Keep a plot in mind, keep characters in character, but keep some humor and randomness in your story (If it's a humor story. If not, Randomness is a no-no)**

**Your favorite jokes are great, as long as a character doesn't suddenly say 'Knock knock'. That's cheesy. Do jokes more like funny things your friends have said to you that would work into your story.**

**No inside jokes. They might make you fall on the floor laughing, but everyone else will be switching to another story.**

**Watch some of your favorite TV shows (Like Avatar!) and see what kind of humor they use. Is it Random humor? Stupid humor? Fall-down Humor? Make-fun Humor? Look through those and...Wait. You guys don't know what those are, do you?  
RANDOM HUMOR: "Strawberries...are...Bananas?"  
STUPID HUMOR: "I had a dream last night where Robert Pattinson and Josh Hutcherson fought over me as I ate a vat of pudding."  
FALL-DOWN HUMOR: "CAN...NOT...HANDLE...THE...HAPPY!" She screamed, before collapsing onto the floor in an unconscious bundle of screaming twenty-year-old.  
MAKE-FUN HUMOR: "Adele leaves me depressed and wanting to play a piano."**

Panakin blinked. "So...we've been being funny in here all along?" she asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess so," Katara said, looking around. "You know, this really isn't all that bad. Passion's taking a nap, Suki's listening to Adele, I can play Temple Run on my phone, and you can fantasize about Robert and Josh! We could survive in here for hours! This is actually kinda fun! I-"

"FLOOR TWO," the elevator declared as the doors opened and the lights came on. Katara smacked her forehead until it was red. Panakin grabbed Passion and dragged her out of the elevator by her hair.

Suki shook her head. "So much for that. I'll try to get Passion conscious. What are you and Panakin gonna do?"

Panakin walked over to a window a few feet from her and smiled. "Oh, hey! That's Fyre's bike down there!" She paused for a moment, peering closer. "And there's Fyre! I wanna go see what she's up to! Come on, Katara!" Panakin said, walking into the elevator.

"Uh, Pana?" Katara said quickly as the elevator doors closed.

"GOING DOWN."

There was a five-second-delay, before Panakin screamed, "OH, RABBITS!"

Katara coughed slightly. "I'm just gonna go...take the stairs."

**Fyre's Note: You Like? Poor Panakin...since she's gotten stuck in an elevator before. Only for like, a minute, though, but still :D  
...I didn't lock her in there. Or blow up a gas station. Don't look at me like that!  
(The song at the top is Carpe Diem from Phineas and Ferb)**

**NEXT CHAPTER:  
****The Creepy Forest**


	14. The Creepy Forest

**Panakin's Note: Well, this was late, but the next chapter is at 573 words, already has a list written up that Fyre needs to copy and paste into it...Maybe an update tomorrow? Can't tell. Fyre's working a Day Camp all this week, but the last two chapters are done, and the others all have lists ready. Who knows what will happen?  
On a side note, I'm hungry. Don't know what that had to do with anything, but I'm hungry.**

**Chapter 13: The Creepy Forest  
AKA: Writing ACTION and CLIFFHANGERS!**

_July 14th, 2012. 1:19 AM  
"There is no place I'd rather be than on a surfboard out a sea. Catch a wave in the ocean blue and if I had one wish come true I'd surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon."_

Fyre Elaine was well aware she was insane. If she wasn't, then she wouldn't have followed the Villainous Princess Azula into a creepy dark forest alone and without a flashlight. But, she was, so she did.

"Where are we?" Fyre asked, eyes wide as she looked around. She jumped slightly as an owl screeched at her, and she stumbled over a branch broken on the ground. She gasped, reaching forward to grab Azula as she fell. Luckily, the princess had her feet firmly planted on the ground, so the two didn't collapse to the ground.

Azula rolled her eyes. "We're right by the arcade. You're the one who showed me this place, whack-a-doodle," the princess hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as Fyre struggled to regain her footing. The non-firebending girl looked at her friend with a cheesy grin.

"Ohhhh yeah." Fyre closed her eyes as she smiled, attempting to look like an emoticon. Seeing as Azula didn't get it, Fyre got pushed to the ground. "Hey!" Fyre shouted, sitting up and glaring at her favorite character. "Well that was a bit abrupt."

"Abrupt?" Azula asked, narrowing her eyes as she turned on the girl. So you lead me into a forest, ask me where we are, fall over, and then act like an idiot, and I' the one being abrupt?" She asked, throwing her hands up in the air.

Fyre shrugged. "Don't judge me. I'm very bi-polar. Plus, I like the word 'Abrupt'."

"What does that even mean?" Azula yelled.

"HEEEEEEEY!" A voice screamed into the forest, echoing against each of the trees and frightening several birds. "Where are you peeps?" Fyre now recognized the voice. It belonged to Jiao-Jie, who must've just gotten out of an eating spree at Chick-Fil-A. This became more apparent as she came into view, ketchup on her face and a bag of waffle-fries in her hand.

Fyre waved to her friend. "Hey, Jiao-Jie! I see you had a good time! Did you bring me anything? PLEASE?" Fyre was now less than one inch from her friend's face.

"Sorry, Fyre. But I did find your twin stuck in an elevator!" Jiao-Jie pointed over behind her to Panakin, who was currently twitching while singing 'Set Fire to the Rain' under her breath, and Katara, who was slapping her forehead.

Toph wandered up behind Katara, frowning. "And she totally forgets to mention that I metalbended it to get them out. The guy behind the counter was totally amazed. I think he was also scared. The police may be after us."

"Nothing I'm not used to," Fyre shrugged. Katara raised an eyebrow at her, before remembering the whole kidnapping and all.

Jiao-Jie shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, that was cool and all, but the guy was so scared that he threw a box of bouncy balls at us," She said, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "I even got a few. Look!"

She threw a bouncy ball at Panakin, which hit the fourteen-year-old in the face. Panakin jumped up with a yelp, grabbing the ball and instantly sending it flying right into Fyre's chest. Fyre growled and turned on her sister with wild eyes. Panakin put her hands up in defense. "Sorry. Instinct."

Suddenly, Katara screamed, pointing behind Fyre and her twin. All of the girls turned on their heels to face whatever had made Katara scream. The others screamed, as well, when they saw the pair of yellow, glowing eyes staring at them from the top of a tree.

**OOOOO**

Ozai ran his fingers across a 'The Beatles' T-shirt. "I don't get what the big deal is about a bunch of old guys who call themselves Beatles although they are obviously humans. Or at least, I think so..." he trailed off, staring at the picture.

"Would you stop acting so weird?" Ursa asked, grabbing a nice pink shirt with a big silver belt. She examined it for a moment, before shrugging slightly and putting it in the couples' cart. "Ozai, do you think this would look good on me?" She asked, looking up. Upon seeing her husband was no longer next to her, she looked around. "Ozai?"

She caught sight of him in the entertainment section. His eyes were currently glued to a TV, which was playing 'Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'. He tilted his head slightly, and Ursa was sure he was memorizing every last pixel. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Ozai pointed to Luke, who currently only had one hand. "Ursa...this guy looks familiar!" He declared.

Ursa groaned, slapping her forehead. She looked back at her husband, deciding to humor him. "Maybe you did a cross-over with him?" She asked, giving off a cheesy smile and raising both eyebrows. Ozai shook his head, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"No, Ursa, I know this guy from somewhere," He said, staring at Luke's severed hand. He looked down, examining his own hand, before giving off the slightest bit of a shrug. "I guess you're right. As usual..." he added, muttering under his breath.

Ursa smiled, patting her husband on the back. "Alright, I got us both a pair of clothes, and I got you something special," she ended in a sing-song tone, reaching into the shopping basket and grabbing a bottle of temporary red hair dye. "We can put this stuff on you at the arcade. I think you'd be a cute red-head."

Ozai scowled. "You think this voice would do justice to a red-head? Besides, what kind of red-head has this fantastic of a beard?" He asked, a smile crawling onto his face as he stroked his beard evilly.

Ursa looked over her husband's shoulder, pointing behind him at Obi-Wan Kenobi. "That guy," she turned to another TV, which was playing thee new Disney Show 'Motorcity'. "That guy," she said with a shrug.

Ozai's glance turned to Motorcity with large eyes. He smiled as he watched the program for a minute, before turning to his wife. "That'll be my name! I'll go by Abraham Kane! That kind of name sounds really evil...and I think I could pull it off!"

Ursa turned to watch the show for a moment, recognizing her husband's voice. She then groaned. "Froogles."

**OOOOO**

Azula began to laugh as she jumped down from the tree limb. "I cannot believe you guys fell for that!" She said, giggling as she made her way over to Katara, giving her a high-five. Katara and Toph were both laughing wildly, as well.

"That wasn't funny!" Panakin shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought we were about to be the victims of a horror story documentary!" She turned on Katara, who was trying to hold her laughter in. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because we've wanted to get you guys back for Mike and Bryan's intense scolding after the events of last July. We had to keep a tracker on all of us for the first six months afterwards! We were, originally, gonna kill you all in your sleep, but you guys persist on going to a creepy forest at one in the morning," Katara stated with a glare.

Fyre looked up at her horrorstruck. "Oh. My. Goober. _You guys were planning that we would sleep_?" She asked, mouth agape and hands on her hips. Katara slapped her forehead as Fyre shrugged.

"Too much action for one night, if you ask me," Jiao-Jie stated, leaning against a tree. "Too cliffhanger-y."

Fyre ran over and hugged Jiao-Jie. Jiao-Jie instantly shrieked, trying to kick Fyre away. "THANK YOU!" Fyre proclaimed. "I know what I need to write my next chapter on!"

**Action:  
**_**FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!**_ _But don't just say things like 'Katara kicked. Zuko firebended.' Add detail! Say__ 'Katara gasped sharply as she ducked down, reaching for her water skin. Upon seeing Zuko charging at her, she jumped up again, sending a kick in his direction. The impact sent Zuko stumbling backwards, giving Katara enough time to grab her water skin. Zuko scowled, before sending forward a quick jab of red-hot fire, aimed directly for Katara's head.'_

_**Action consists of more than just fighting! **__There's all sorts of Action! __I know the Action stereotype is people fighting, but what do you think of when you think Adventure__? Not people fighting anymore, huh? Well, Action and Adventure are sharing a fantastic marriage currently. Therefore, __add some adventure!_

_**How to do Adventure: **__Send 'em on a quest!__ Take a look at some of the Quests in the series, like Boiling Rock Rescue, Revenge for Katara's Mother, Discovering Firebending, etc.__ Think of an objective, a few characters you want to go, things you want to happen on the way, and anything else that might be important. _

_**Did you know that that's part of Action? **__Anything you DO is action.__ That's the real and true definition of the word 'Action'. _

**Cliffhangers:**

_**DUN, DUN, DUN! **__Drama! If you think you can write Drama, you can probably write a real cliffhanger!_

_**WFS: Work from Cliché. **__Take a character and put them in a situation where they're hanging off the edge of a cliff at the end of your chapter. Kinda lame, huh? Okay, so change the cliff to something more interesting. And what if they're not hanging anymore? What if they fell and broke their leg by one of the train-things in Ba Sing Se? Work from there. Change up details slowly, to where it's still a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter, but not Cliché. _

_**Remember to resolve ASAP. **__Even if the character hanging is not your main character, you need to resolve it at the beginning of the next chapter, or at least somewhere in the very next chapter. Otherwise, fans will riot and go mad. It happens._

**Other Tips:**

_**Two-parters are great for cliffhangers. **__Think about some of the two-parters in the series. Most all of them had a cliffhanger at the end of part one, and it was resolved in part two. _

_**Remember, First Chapters, Two-parters, and Finales can be long!**_ _Keep it at least 1,000 (2,000 recommended for the before mentioned things), but no more than 10,000 (Your finale can be...but beyond that it should really be a two-parter)_

_**1,000 word chapters too much for you?**__ Here the deal: If you can type one word every four seconds, you can type 1,000 words in one hour. That's a type speed of 20. My personal type speed is about 55 (I found out through a really fun site called Type Racer. Google it!). That means I could type 2,750 words in one hour if I really pushed it and knew every little thing I was going to say. So subtracting about 20 from my type speed since I normally don't know word for word what I'm going to write, that goes to 35, or 1,750 words per hour. Doesn't seem like much anymore, does it?_

_**I also wanna point out: **__The above paragraph is over 100 words. If you do ten of those, you'd get 1,000._

"I can't believe it," Jiao-Jie said, staring at the last tip.

Fyre smiled. "I know, right? All along I thought it would take, like, four hours to get down 1,000 words. Now, chapters aren't all that hard to write! Especially when I keep things on a weekly basis, because that's less than ten minutes a day!"

Jiao-Jie shook her head. "No, I can't believe you did all the math on that. It's summer, for crying out loud! You need to have more fun! In fact..." Jiao-Jie dug in her pocket for a moment, before pulling out a quarter. "There's a rocking arcade in there. I'm gonna go have the time of my life!"

Jiao-Jie ran off happily, and Toph decided to follow her, leaving the others behind. Katara looked over Panakin's shoulder and screamed again. Fyre rolled her eyes. "We're not falling for Azula in the tree again," she said, turning and pointing to the gold eyes in the tree.

"I'm right here," Azula muttered.

The four girls screamed.

**Fyre's Note: DUN, DUN, DUN!  
The song at the top is Hawaiian Roller-coaster Ride by Jump5. Catchy song, aside from the fact that I speak very little Hawaiian :D  
Also, I don't own Motorcity. It's an okay show, but since Mark Hamill plays Kane in it, I watch it!  
On a side note, I'm hungry. Like, really. Hey, any of you guys have an idea for a Best-friend-a-versary gift for Panakin? (Whaaaaa? We're girls. We're BFF's. We do that kind of stuff.)**

_**NEXT CHAPTER:**_**  
****The Plot Twist**


	15. DUN, DUN, DUN!

**Panakin's (Superly awesome extra-cool) Note: I figured since Fyre has a template for each chapter, I'd spice things up a bit. She really does. It's got 'Panakin's Note:', the format for the chapter title thing below, then it says 'Intro, ****OOOOO****, Behind the Scenes, ****OOOOO****, Humor, List, Conclusion, Fyre's Note'.  
She's a nerd.  
Anyways, do you guys like Mini-golf? We'll who doesn't? It's a parody of the quietest sport EVER!**

**Chapter 14: DUN, DUN, DUN!  
AKA: The Plot Twist**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 2:26 AM  
"Sun is rising and the day is near. We'll celebrate so don't be late, the time is here."_

Passion let out a Tarzan wail, sending the club in her hands flying. Summer stared at her for a moment, before letting off a shrug. "Passion, you don't have to do that every time you hit the ball."

The older of the two groaned, tapping the golf club against her foot. "It's not my fault that this stupid club hates me! Every time I swing it through the air it totally misses the ball! Why is that?" she asked, beating the club against the ground.

"Hm, I wonder," Summer drawled. She then smiled. "Come on, we need to go to the next hole since I got par and you are on your seventy-second swing." Summer winked at her friend, before grabbing her arm and skipping her way over to the next hole.

Passion groaned as she looked at the new mini-golf green. "But Summer!" she whined. "This one looks hard! I mean, you have to push the golfball uphill and around a corner. A CORNER, SUMMER!" Passion screamed.

"It's mini-golf," Summer said, raising an eyebrow. Passion nodded, glaring at the fake grass all around her.

"Yeah, but there's some fountains around, and all these professionals are intimidating me!" Passion pointed over to a group of little kids from a birthday party that had, at one time earlier in the evening, been at Lasertag.

Summer looked over at the kids for a moment. "Isn't it past our bedtime?"

"Isn't it past ours?" Passion countered as her purple golfball went flying clean over the entire building. Passion narrowed both of her eyes as her bottom lip stuck out. "Whoops," she muttered, rubbing the club between her hands.

Summer smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. She grabbed her golf club and sent her hot pink golfball directly into the hole, giggling as she did so. Passion turned to glare at her younger friend, sticking her tongue out.

"Do you wanna go to the next hole?" Passion asked, tilting her head.

Summer looked up in thought. "How about we shake things up a bit and put a bet on it?" she asked with a smile. "If I win this next hole, you and I go to the arcade and you win me that cute little pink bunny on the top shelf. And if you win...I'll be un-perky for the rest of the day."

"Hmm, sounds tempting, but you know you'll win!" Passion said, her shoulders slumping in sadness.

"I'll do it left-handed!" Summer said, putting the club in her left hand.

Passion smirked. "Well, that's a twist."

**OOOOO**

Michael Dante DiMartino didn't sign up for this. He didn't really sign up for anything, really, but he most definitely did not sign up for watching Hakoda dress up as Azula and shoot fake lightning at Kya.

He glanced over at his partner, Bryan Koinitzko, who was currently still in his Spongebob pajamas. The duo wasn't used to being awake at two in the morning, so Mike was pretty sure Bryan thought he was still dreaming. Mike, however, was wide awake.

And he was mad.

After interrogating Korra and Mako, he had found out that a 'Teenaged Whack-a-doodle' had contacted Zuko, Azula, Ozai, Ursa, and Iroh. After that, they, Katara, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee had left the warehouse. Mike had seen Zuko, Ursa, and Ozai since then, but now, they were gone again. Thanks to the fact that Ozai had forgotten to get rid of his tracker after the six month warehouse lockdown, Mike had tracked him to Fyre Elaine's hometown.

_Fyre Elaine..._

The name, alone, made Mike sick. He knew the human whom the name belonged to far too well. About this time last year, she had broken into their warehouse and caused havoc all throughout the world of Avatar and Fanfiction.

Bryan turned to look at Mike with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, Mike? You're steaming. Whatcha thinkin' about?" Bryan asked, before letting out a deep yawn and rubbing his eyes softly. Mike turned to face his best friend, shaking his head.

"Nothing. Just wondering where everyone is," Mike said, clenching his hands into fists. Bryan blinked at him several times, before turning to the scene being played out in front of them. Mike grimaced as Sokka tried to do a cartwheel and fell over, grabbing fake braid and hugging it.

Bryan shrunk back. "I thought we found out where they were. Aren't they by that girl Fyre's house? We should go there and round them up all epic-style!" Bryan attempted to do some Karate moves at thin air. Mike stared at him in pure awe.

"Or..." Mike drawled. "We could go down there and put the girl in her place and make sure she never gets into our warehouse again to bother us and our characters," he said with a slight tilt of the head.

Bryan frowned. "How would we do that?"

"I've got some ideas. Go put some ice in your water gun. We leave for Fyre's in thirty minutes." Mike turned to Bolin, Mako, and Amon, who were standing aside as the two businessmen had a conversation. "You guys are to lock this place down while we're gone. That means no one gets in, and no one gets out. Amon is in charge."

Amon turned to Bolin with a smirk. "I'm in charge," he said, putting on his mask so he'd look all creepy-like. Bolin glared at the older man, before crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a huff of anger.

Mike slapped his forehead. "Bryan, why did I just say that?" after no response, Mike turned to look for his partner, who was no longer standing next to him. "Bryan?"

Bryan leapt forward, fully-clad in an iguana costume, a water gun in either hand. "IGUANAMAN IS BACK!"

"Iguanaman has been grounded for the past fifteen years," Mike said, a look of absolute horror on his face. "Dude, why the heck did you keep that costume? You were wearing that the day we met!"

Bryan stuck his chin up in the air. "Iguanaman saved his costume because he knew that one day the world would need saving and you would be begging for him to come help you!" he shouted. Korra, Amon, and Hakoda all turned to stare at him.

Mike slapped his forehead again. "Iguanaman, away."

**OOOOO**

Passion hit the ball into the hole and smiled. "That's five. Try and beat that, lefty! And remember, you dug yourself into this mess, so you can dig yourself right back out! And while you're at it, you..."

Passion stared in horror as Summer hit the ball directly into the hole.

"Okay, you're cheating," Passion said, crossing her arms over her chest. Summer giggled, reaching over to fish her ball out of a crater of rain water and old leaves. "Seriously! You're way too good at this! It's not humanly possible! It's too...twisty!"

Summer shrugged, before a smile crawled onto her face. "Not only is it possible, but it's really easy! I'll show you how to get over the rough twists, okay?" She asked, grabbing piece of paper from her shorts and writing something down.

**Literally; TWIST THE PLOT! It's a lot easier than it sounds. Here are some basic ideas that anyone can incorporate into their story somehow:**_  
Good Bender Gone Bad (Or vice versa)  
Death of the Supporter (Supporting Characters? You can kill them off, you know)  
Fake Finale (Sorta like The Day of Black Sun? We all thought it was gonna be over, but it wasn't)  
Move-a-character (To the Gaang, or a prisoner in the Fire Nation...etc.)  
Skillgone (Katara can't waterbend, Aang can't go all Avatar-statey, etc.)  
Down and Out (A character gets really badly injured)  
Cliché gone wrong (Lead your audience to believing one thing will happen, and change it at the last possible second)  
All lived Happily Ever...NOT! (Ever tried letting the bad guys win instead of the cliché good ending?)_

Passion glared at her friend. "You know what I hate? It's when you're sarcastic."

Summer smirked, sending another golfball directly into the hole, before turning to smile at Passion. "You either got it or you don't," she said, flashing that signature annoying smile of hers as Passion began to fume.

Passion sent her club flying directly into the ball, sending the small purple object flying through the air. It hit the little windmill, bounced up to hit a lamppost, before returning to the fake grass and rolling slowly...directly into the hole.

"WOO-HOO!" Passion screamed, holding both hands up in triumph. "I WIN!" She did a little happy dance in her own little square of earth, before turning with a huge grin to Summer. "NO MORE HAPPY! You have to act un-peppy for a day!"

Summer blinked at her, before attempting to frown. It didn't really work, so her face wound up looking like that emoticon that has the backslash for the mouth. Passion stared at her friend for a moment, before letting out an awkward cough.

"Well...that's a twist," Passion muttered.

**Fyre's Note: Happy, Bob? :D  
Anyways, I'm writing as fast as possible! The next chapter only needs two more scenes and then it's done, so possibly tomorrow (If I get time to write tonight :D)  
Plot twists are hard, but very fun. Oh, BTW, the song at the top is 'Summer Song' by Jump5 (I like Jump5 in case you couldn't tell)**


	16. Fyre's Terrible atEverything

**Panakin's Note: I WANNA I WANNA I WANNA!  
*Clears throat*  
I am here to announce the second annual InspiredByFyre! Week. This year has a fantabulous twist, however. It's FGTC mixed with FGUS. The theme for this year? Well, it's odd. The entire thing must be a continuous story of seven chapters. Each chapter much feature a different idea from FGTC, and use different genres and stuff from this story. Details will come over the next few chapters. The dates will be September 9 – 15! Keep an eye out for more details!**

**The song below is 'High of '75' by Relient K!  
Fyre is also excited that when you sort by reviews, FGTC is on the 6****th**** page! That's out of 1177 pages, so that's not bad :D**

**Chapter 15: Fyre's Terrible at...Everything.  
AKA: Again with the creativity**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 3:45 AM  
"I'm sunny with a high of '75 since you took my heavy heart and made it light, and it's funny how you find you enjoy your life when you're happy to be alive."_

Fyre rubbed her forehead, bit her lip, and slapped her friend.

Passion yelped, jumping back and staring at her friend for a long while, before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "Fyre, you are aware you are mildly to severely insane, correct?" Passion asked her young friend.

"I'm a hummingbird," said friend responded.

Passion slapped her forhead, before letting out a giggle and putting a hand on Fyre's shoulder. "You need serious help, girl," Passion said with a smirk. Fyre nodded rapidly, but upon realizing she didn't know why she was nodding because she had been ignoring Passion, she looked up in thought.

"Passion, can we go on the whirly cars next?" Fyre asked, her thought train slamming into the preschool area of the arcade. Passion looked over at the ride, which was not more than five feet tall, and shook her head 'no' slowly. "But why not?"

"Because we're too big for that ride," Passion said matter-of-factly.

Fyre stuck out her bottom lip. "I don't know; you're pretty short." She was then smart enough to jump back, hitting the man behind her in line. The man snarled at her, crossing his arms and stepping forward.

The girls were currently in line for the go-carts, which Fyre insisted were 'Loads of fun'. Passion had been sipping a smoothie she had gotten from inside, until the noise had driven Fyre insane, so the younger had slapped the older.

"I'm not short!" Passion shouted. "You're just freakishly tall for your age!"

Fyre nodded softly as the two stepped forward in line. They stepped next to the man who ran the stoplights, before he stopped them and grabbed his ruler-device. He put it next to Passion, who was currently fuming, before saying, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you're too short for this ri..."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Passion screamed.

Fyre let out a laugh, before turning to the man. "She has a driver's license. Does that count for her shortness?" Fyre forgot to back away that time, and she learned two seconds later that Passion's little arms could pack a hard punch.

The man nodded, letting both girls through. Fyre smiled, instantly running to the cart with flames painted on the side. "Alright; number eight! My lucky number!" She cried loud enough for the whole place to hear.

"You didn't pick it because of the fire?" Passion questioned as she stepped into the go-cart behind Fyre, one that had cool swirls on the front and sides.

Fyre looked around at the go-cart, before smiling. "Oh, yeah," she said with a wink.

Both teenagers looked up as a crazy man with fiery red hair stalked past the worker and made his way over to the go-cart with a dragon. His wife – or was she his girlfriend – wandered over to the go-cart next to him, which was a gray wolf. She then began to stare at Fyre.

Fyre looked over at Passion and mouthed, "Stalker," to which Passion nodded her head softly.

Ursa glanced over at her husband and muttered softly, "Don't say anything, but I think that's Fyre and her older friend up there!" she said, pulling up against her seat and trying to hide her face.

"Why would I say anything? Do you think I fear that girl?" Ozai asked, standing up and pointing to Fyre. "I AM ABRAHAM KANE! I FEAR NO ONE!" He screamed so the entire world could hear him. He then laughed wickedly.

Fyre coughed. "Is that the guy from Motorcity?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Passion shrugged as Ozai sat back down.

**OOOOO**

"You are terrible with a map."

Bryan bared his teeth and glared through the windshield of the duo's shiny red Mustang. "Since when are you so great at driving that you can read a map and steer at the same time?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the Kia Soul – _the incredibly slow-moving Kia Soul_ – in front of him.

Mike adjusted his hat. "Hey, I've had to drive us to comic-con many, many times. I'm a better driver than you would think." He turned to look at his business partner for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you seriously with that thing on."

"What? You don't like my Iguanaman costume?" Bryan pulled out his water gun and rolled down the window on his side, sticking his arm and weapon out and squirting it at the Kia Soul. Mike shook his head as Bryan began to crack up "Aw, man. I've wanted to put this costume on again since the day we met."

Mike scowled, rubbing his bald head for a moment. "I think you look weird. Now take it off; I've told you once and I'll tell you a million times; never, ever wear that thing _ever_ again."

"No way! You don't know the power of Iguanaman!" Bryan yelled, shaking his water gun up in the air. He accidently pulled the trigger, which caused water to hit the roof of the car, bounce back down, and land on Mike's head.

Mike jumped as the drops of water hit his head, turning in a glaring whirlwind at his business partner. "You have seen the Avengers way too many times..." Mike held up a hand as Bryan began to speak again. "Ignore what I just said." Mike looked out his window. "By the way, you just missed our exit."

Bryan leaned his entire body in on his car horn. "And whose fault is that?" he asked as he made a U-turn.

"And now you're driving the wrong way...on the highway," Mike drawled, frowning. "This seem familiar to you?" Mike asked, suddenly looking around. Bryan pouted, shaking his head softly. Mike nodded, rubbing his face. "You excited for the extra episodes of Korra?" he asked, trying to make small-talk.

Bryan shrugged. "Nah. I'm more excited about 'The Search'. I can't wait to tell everyone that Ursa is..." Bryan stopped instantly and looked up as there was a bright flash, and he overheard Mike groan.

"And now you've run a red light."

The car came to a screeching halt as Bryan turned to look at his best friend. "Do you know how negative you are? Ugh, I don't even know why I ever agreed to make a TV show with you. You're always so serious anyways." Bryan put his hands back on the wheel, eyes glaring ahead as he set the car back into motion.

"You did a show with me so you wouldn't die cold and alone in your mother's basement," Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest. He pointed ahead at a corner. "Turn here."

Bryan turned the car and sighed. "You know what? Now that you mention it, I do have déjà vu. Weird, right?" Mike nodded in agreement.

**OOOOO**

Fyre shrieked at the top of her lungs as 'Number eight' slammed into the wall nearby. She gasped as she hit the reverse pedal as hard as her foot could manage, pulling back into another wall. She groaned as Passion's cart slammed into her side and she turned to glare at her friend. "HEY! I had the right-of-way!"

Passion raised an eyebrow, before letting out a smirk. "Poor Fyre. Hey, after this, we can do something you're good at! Like...like..." Passion trailed off, looking at her friend in thought. "What are you good at?"

"Creativity," Fyre said with a shrug. Passion pulled her go-cart over next to Fyre, handing the girl her phone.

"Then write something creative!" Passion said with a smile. Fyre smiled back, typing as fast as she could on the tiny screen.

_**Go as far out as possible  
**__You remember that circle technique I've talked about? The 'Take an idea from Fyre's Guide to Creativity (Or your own head) and think of basically the opposite. Now, make it reasonable according to guidelines in this story. That is as far out as possible.' Do that._

_**Ask questions  
**__The best question ever; 'What If?' Ask that constantly. Rewatch an episode with a journal or Microsoft, and every ten seconds you will write down 'What if-blah-blah-blah'. Except, of course, the Blah blah blah will be the idea._

_**Change-it-up  
**__Remember my idea from FGTC? The 'What if Iroh didn't like tea?'. Well how you get to ideas like that is normally not through an episode. Type (Or write) down ten traits of each character. Then make them the opposite. For example, 'Iroh Likes tea; what if he didn't?'_

_**Listen to friends' ideas  
**__Show your work to a friend. Tell them to be completely and totally honest. Tell them to write you up a Reader's critic (Like a movie critic, except for written material) going into great detail. If they don't slap you, they will, and it will do you wonders, especially if they don't just go "OMG YOUR SOOOOO GOOD!". Receiving criticism is the best thing you can do for your writing._

_**NOW, DON'T IGNORE THIS NEXT STEP. PROMISE ME YOU WILL FOLLOW THIS RULE NO MATTER WHAT!**_

_**First thing that comes to your mind; edit it later  
**__Not like 'Puppies are yummy...I'm so bored...my room is painted green...yay', but for your story. Whatever first comes to your mind, roll with it for 100 words. You heard me. 100 words. Not that hard. But if you're thinking 'BUT FYRE! That'll take forever! I hate you for this!' think about this; would you rather type up something you don't use and waste five minutes that you would have spent eating cupcakes, or get a horrifying flame that talks about how horrible your story is?_

_**Don't be afraid  
**__No matter how silly an idea might seem, please type it up, anyways. Re-read it after the specified number of words, see if it's completely and utterly stupid (EVEN AFTER YOU TRULY GAVE IT A SHOT) then erase it if so. Otherwise, try to make it work. Who knows? You might make an amazing story that in incredibly unique._

_**OVER-USED?**_

_Book 4: Air  
Another Avatar  
People from the real world teleporting into the Avatar World  
Said people having bending abilities  
Zuko captures Katara (Normally during Waterbending Scroll)_

_**FRESH IDEAS:**_

**What if Iroh had taken Zuko's offer and became Fire Lord?**

**What if Aang was dead when Katara and Sokka first found him?**

**What if Mai and Azula fought at the Boiling Rock?'**

**What if the Water Tribes were taken down by Ozai/Azulon/Sozin?**

**What if Jet didn't…die…I think…It was really unclear…?**

**What if the Gang didn't accept Zuko?'**

**Where were Mai and Ty Lee during "The Day of Black Sun?"**

**What if the Drill DID get Into Ba Sing Se?**

**What if Azula killed Iroh in "The Chase"?**

**What if Zuko was killed by the arrow in "The Blue Spirit"?**

"Wow. When someone tells you to be creative, you go crazy, huh?" Passion asked, grabbing her phone back. Fyre smirked at her, twisting her dark hair through her fingers. "What do you wanna do next?" Passion asked, grabbing the wheel of her cart.

"Um..." she said, looking around. Her eyes caught on the red-headed man going around the go-cart track, his wife following him from about ten feet behind. "We could go bother Abraham Kane?" she asked with a smirk.

Passion shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

**Fyre's Note: Look, I know he'd never read this, but here's a note to Bryan Koinitzko, co-creator of Avatar:  
Sorry.  
For point A: I misspell his last name a lot. Point B, in my story, Mike is the evil mastermind, and with every evil mastermind, there is the silly but epic henchman. I decided from day one that Mike sounded a lot more evil than Bryan, because Bryan always seems the one to joke off on commentary and interviews (Did you see what he said about Korra being 52 episodes long? '[After Korra is over] ****Then I plan to crawl into a dark cave and go into hibernation. And hopefully see my wife more often.') He just seems like the fun guy. Plus, Iguanaman really is how he and Bryan met. **

**How I know this?**

**...I never said this story is 100% Fiction.**


	17. A Quarter Buys Entertainment

**Panakin's Note: Yeah...she's late :)  
VERY late. She'll probably also come up with some lame excuse. Don't believe it.**

**MORE INFO ON IBF! Week 2012!  
Here's how this year is going to work: Instead of seven one-shots, one seven-chapter story. The main idea has to be an IBF! one, and you have to include tips and tricks from this story.  
Too easy? Here's the deluxe version; In addition to the one main idea, there will be one additional idea for each day. It has to follow one story plotline, however. For Example:**

**Main Idea: Azula Keeps falling in Southern Raiders (Yeah, yeah, yeah, heard it a thousand times before)  
Day One: What if Mai and Ty Lee didn't Betray Azula? (You must include this idea in this chapter)  
Day Two: ****Zuko and Mai as kids. How did Mai get that crush on him? (You can do it flashback-style)  
Day Three: What if Azula and Zuko were twins? (You can do it Revelation-style)**

**I'm not revealing the rest since this is Fyre's (And she didn't know I got into her password-protected documents...I'm gonna die,) but you get the idea. **

**Rules: Fyre-rated ONLY (T's only for Violence. Keep everything else to minimum)  
You guys are gonna kill me for this, but NO CRACK-FICS. We want to see how much you guys have learned from this story, and if it's all stupid, we'll believe you have learned nothing.  
Must include Humor, Romance, and Drama.  
Must include rules for first chapter. You can do a prologue, but that must be published on the 8****th**** so you can have 7 technical chapters.  
Anons can participate through sending Fyre a review with each chapter of their story. Fyre will publish it and give you the credit.  
GIVE FYRE CREDIT FOR THE IDEAS. If she catches one where her name isn't mentioned, you will Die.  
Summaries must say 'InspiredByFyre!'**

**That's it! Have fun!**

**Chapter 16: A Quarter Buys Entertainment  
AKA: Making Your Story Stand Out**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 4:59 AM  
"Livin' on a high wire, running through a Wild Fire. You can't shake me; I'm not goin' nowhere."_

Panakin yawned, walking into the building and putting a dollar in the token-machine. Four small coins shot back out at her – literally, seeing as the machine was broken. She shrieked, falling to the ground and looking up at the machine in horror. As soon as all four coins came out, she crawled along the ground to pick them all back up.

"What? The great Panakin Elaine can't pick up some coins?" Jiao-Jie asked from behind her, startling the blonde. Panakin jumped up and looked over at her friend with a deadly glare. Jiao-Jie began to laugh, grabbing a couple of tokens and handing them to Panakin. "Toph and Katara are off playing Guitar Hero. It's really funny to watch. You wanna come?"

Panakin smiled. "You had me at 'Guitar'."

The two teenagers rushed over as fast as they could, Panakin eventually leading the way. Jiao-Jie smiled as she approached two Avatar characters, who were currently playing 'Don't stop Believing' by Journey.

"DUDE! You guys are epic! What do you think Pan..." Jiao-Jie turned to ask her friend, who was suddenly not standing beside her. She turned to look around, before her eyes rested on her friend, hypnotized by another game on the other side of the room. "...Akin?"

Panakin looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. She motioned the confused Jiao-Jie to come over by her. Jiao-Jie reluctantly obeyed, looking back at the Avatar Characters as she strolled away. She walked over to Panakin. "Sup?"

"You said they were at Guitar Hero," Panakin said, pointing at the game in front of her.

Jiao-Jie shrugged. "Guitar Hero, Rock Band, same difference," she said, tilting her head towards Katara and Toph.

Panakin pursed her lips, staring over at her two normally animated friends. "Hm. I didn't even notice that one! I'm sorry; I guess I just auto-assumed you were talking about the one that looked..." Panakin trailed off for a moment, searching for the right word. "Fun."

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow, before noting that the one Panakin was looking at was flashing Neon colors everywhere. "It does kind of stand out." Jiao-Jie turned over to the girls, who had just stopped believing, as they had died. "HEY!" She screamed over at them. "How come you guys didn't use this one?"

"Because it costs more credits, and it doesn't have a good song selection," Katara replied, shrugging over at Toph.

Jiao-Jie frowned, staring at the game beside her. "I wonder why they would make this one look so good when it's no better than the boring one over there."

"They want more money. Katara also forgot to mention that there was a couple playing it. The guy had the weirdest hairdo and a really long beard. He was really weird," Toph said, grimacing slightly.

"HEY!" Ursa shouted from over on Dance Dance Revolution. "Don't talk about my Husband that way!"

Ozai turned to glare at the group. "YEAH! Don't talk about her husband that way! Wait...we're talking about me, right?" He asked, suddenly turning to face his wife. Ursa stomped her foot into his knee, causing Ozai to growl in pain. "OW!"

"SHUSH. That's Katara, Toph, and Fyre's friends!" Ursa hissed into her husband's ear. "They get mad; they turn us into Mike and Bryan."

Ozai groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wonder where those guys are, anyways.

**OOOOO**

Mike walked up to the wooden door and knocked three times hard. "Fyre? We need to talk to you!" He yelled.

"IT'S YOUR DOOM!" Bryan shouted in the background, aiming his Nerf gun for the door and smiling widely. "IGUANAMAN SHALL TAKE YOU DOWN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Several birds nested on the branches of the tree in Fyre's front yard turned to face the crazy man.

Mike blinked. "Seriously? Who opens the door to their doom?" He asked his best friend. Bryan shrugged, putting down his gun and looking around. "What are you looking for? I told you she wouldn't be here."

"I'm looking for a way in. Your business talk probably scared her, therefore, we must use unnecessary force and explosives," Bryan said, throwing something into Fyre's mailbox. Mike's eyes widened to the size of his face.

The more sane of the two reached into the mailbox and blew out the flame on the small explosive. "Are you crazy?" He shrieked. "If we blow up the house, we might lose a Princess or a Kyoshi warrior, and we can't have that!"

"I don't know; Kya and Hakoda have been doing-"

"No," Mike instantly said. He glanced over at the large window on the front wall of Fyre's house and smirked, noting it was propped slightly open. "Rookie mistake, Elaine," Mike said, walking over to the window and pushing it all the way up.

Bryan frowned. "Isn't this illegal?"

"Didn't she also do this to us?" Mike asked, climbing into the house.

"True," Bryan said, following his friend through the window. Bryan tripped over his cape, sliding on the ground and knocking Mike over. The two groaned as they hit the floor, Mike instantly sitting up and punching his friend in the arm. "What was that for?"

"For being so _smooth_," Mike replied blandly.

Bryan sighed, standing up slowly. "Well, if Fyre is here, she's well aware we're here, too." He leaned over, extending his hand to help Mike up. Mike adjusted his glasses and glanced around as Bryan straightened his cape. "Aw, man. It's got a hol-"

Mike grabbed his arm, pointing at the ground. Bryan looked over in horror at the object on the ground, instantly grabbing his water gun and pointing it at the creature that was glaring at him.

"_Mrrp?"_

Mike and Bryan screamed, turning to the window and jumping back out as the black and white cat hissed at them. The duo went running down the street as the Fyre's other cat wandered over to her sister, holding up a paw for a high-four.

**OOOOO**

"FASTER, OZ-ABRAHAM!" Ursa corrected herself, jumping on the DDR board. "FASTER!"

Ozai gasped, jumping up five feet in the air and landing on the wrong arrow. "I'm Givin' it all she's got, Captain!" He screamed back, falling to his knees and attempting to use his hands to press the buttons.

"Don't you dare go Spock on me!" Ursa yelled.

Katara, Toph, Panakin, and Jiao-Jie stared at the couple with wide eyes, before shaking their heads and turning to look at each other. "Ran-dom," Jiao-Jie muttered under her breath, grabbing a strand of hair and twisting it around her fingers.

"Actually, it's basic Star Trek. Except...It was Scotty, not Spock. BOO!" Panakin screamed over at the lady. Ursa turned to glare at her as Ozai laughed. "I mean, who doesn't know that?"

Jiao-Jie, Toph, Katara, and Ursa all raised their hands. Panakin growled unhappily. Katara laughed. "What were we talking about before Panakin started talking about the Deathstar?" she asked with a smirk.

Panakin glared. "Enterprise."

"Whatever."

Toph sighed. "About colorful games opposed to non-colorful games. Man, we're lame."

Jiao-Jie looked up in thought. "Not necessarily. This could be relevant to stories. And before you say anything about how insane I am..." she said, looking over at a skeptical Katara. "...Hear me out. Would you pick up a book – or read a Fanfiction – that sounded like everything else out there?"

The others shook their heads. Jiao-Jie smiled. "Exactly! So...maybe we could give tips on that! And maybe not just about Fanfictions; maybe some tips people could use on Original Stories!" She said ecstatically.

"Great Idea!" Panakin said, grabbing a piece of paper and instantly jotting down everything she could think of.

**Ways to Stand Out:**

**Be Creative! – **_Fyre can give you 375,623 different lectures about this, so I'll just put this flatly; Listen to her. I know it's hard, but read her story. Apparently you guys like that, so give it another look._

**Don't Listen – **_Haha, I just said listen to Fyre, and then I said don't listen. But if someone tells you to write your story one way (UNLESS they are talking about Grammar and Spelling,) write it the exact opposite way. That's how you'll be original. Which leads to..._

**If Everyone is 'Wearing Blue', Wear Red! – **_Think about what's popular. Vampires, Romance, Wizards, Dying-children-in-a-creepy-arena, etc.. Now...DON'T DO THOSE. I'll elaborate more in a second, but if something's popular, start your own fad. Who knows? If you write a story about an adventure through time, that might be what the new fad is for the next couple of years!_

**Look at What's Out There – **_Sorta like I said above. Look at the Current New York Times Bestsellers books for your age group/the age group your writing for. Try to read the the top three (They will most likely be at your local library.) What are things you like about them? What do you not like? What makes them so popular? Make a list of each of these, and look over those lists when you write._

**Twist It Around – **_Here's a new twist; Take something that's popular (Let's say Romance since it's general,) and do the exact opposite! So instead of doing a story about, say, a Vampire and a Human falling in love, do a story about a group of Vampire-hunting people!_

**What Do You Like? – **_If you like Romance stories; go ahead and write a Romance story! I can't tell you not to do what you like. However, please consider these tips so you don't get passed over for looking like everything else._

"Expanding on this, how about we write down everything that's overdone and say why people should not do those?" Katara asked.

Panakin frowned. "It would be impossible to put down everything overdone, but I'll write down some of the most popular!"

**Overdone:**

**Romance – **_You're gonna hate me for saying this, but it's too overdone. Wanna try something new? Do a story with no Romance whatsoever. You may lose some people who read Romance alone (Like me, normally), but you will gain +10 Creativity Points from Fyre._

**Vampires **– _Again, hate to say this soooooo much, but right now, Vampires are the fad. Therefore, about 60-80% of the stories that come out now are about Vampires. Be part of the few that aren't! Be different!_

**War – **_There's a war in ATLA, so doing an alternate universe where there's a different war? It makes no sense whatsoever. It's not Alternate. _

**Aftermath – **_Book 4: Air's specifically. Not as many, now that there's Korra, but please beware of these for Original Stories and ones based off of Korra._

**Clichés – **_Clichés are hard to look out for. There's a website called MovieCliches (Google it since I can't put a link) that has clichés down by category. Whatever you're working with, they probably have it down. Read them carefully and watch for Clichés. _

**Remakes of Old Stories – **_Pride and Prejudice and Zombies was original. A Zutara Romeo and Juliet is enough to drive me crazy. Don't do well-known stories if you do one. If you do one that no one has heard of, people will think you're a genius._

**Magical Powers/Wizards – **_Harry Potter's also in, so same as with Vampires; there's too much magic! Bending isn't Magic since it's Canon, but other powers are lame. Also beware of this for Original Stories._

"What a great idea, Panakin!" Toph said with a smile.

Jiao-Jie narrowed her eyes. "My idea. Mine."

Panakin laughed, folding up the paper to put in her pocket. As the four began to talk about what else they would do that night, Ursa turned to her husband. "Red alert; They're giving tips for stories again!"

"They must be annihilated," Ozai said, glaring over at them. A smile slowly formed on his face. "I have an idea."

Ursa sighed, looking at the ground. "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"My line. Mine."

**Fyre's Note: Greedy Ozai. Greedy.  
Anyways, SO sorry about the late update. Been super busy with a job, I've had to re-write this chapter 3 times due to problems with my computer *COUGH*Momusingitandturningitoffins teadofonsleep*COUGH* and Fanfiction has been giving me issues with signing in. So...yeah. Hope Ozai and Ursa were worth it, and I would love to see 'Don't you dare go Spock on me!' becoming a well-known quote XD  
(Song at the top is 'Livin' on a High Wire' from some Disney Movie...I wanna say Lemonade Mouth)**


	18. How NOT to Rock Climb

**Panakin's Note: Fyre at the bottom is hyper on Avatar. Please ignore her.  
Anyways, she has ONLY HALF of her IBF! Week entry done. However, if you send her your first chapter via DocX (She won't bite. Make connections!) then she'll read over it, Beta it, and send you a chapter of hers.  
Oh, and apparently I got a couple of days wrong when I posted that thing, so she's only incredibly mad. Oh, well!  
The song below is 'Dancing Crazy' by Miranda Cosgrove. ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS BELOW!**

**Chapter 17: How NOT to Rock Climb  
AKA: Not Sad Vs. Sad**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 6:23 AM  
"Another night unfolds, so crank that music up. We don't know where we're going and I don't know where we're at."_

Fyre smiled as she put on a harness, jumping up and placing her hot pink shoe on a small rock. She reached both arms up to grab a rock in the shape of a circle from a couple of feet above her head. She pulled herself up, dangling by her arms. The teenager began to laugh, tilting her head down to look at her friend below her.

"C'mon, Summer!" Fyre screamed loud enough for the entire building to head her.

Summer looked up at her from below. "Uh...This harness is waaaaaay too loose on me. It's falling every ten seconds! And since when do they not have an actual person holding onto the rope? I don't trust this ceiling. And this place has a bunch of bowling lanes, an arcade, and I'm fairly certain of laser tag. Therefore, the people who built this place are more ADD than you. So this area was most likely an afterthought, not put together well."

Fyre pulled her feet up to another rock as she glanced back down at the girl. "So...you've never been Indoor Rock Climbing?"

"Indoor, Outdoor...they're both evil," Summer responded with a glare.

Fyre laughed, letting her hands go and scaling down the wall James Bond Style. Summer pouted as Fyre's feet touched the ground, and the younger of the two turned to look at her friend. "Yes. Indoor Rock Climbing is evil...and you hang out with me by choice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're not freakishly tall!" Summer screamed, pointing at the ceiling.

"Well, to be fair, I'm 5'11"..."

"SHUT UP."

Summer sighed, looking up at the wall. She took a deep breath, walking forward and clasping her hands on the small, brightly colored rocks that were in contrast to the large grey wall. She started to lift up a foot, before jumping back and rubbing her hands together. "Alright, I climbed. Let's go!"

"Really, Summer? I mean, Azula and Ty Lee are already at Intermediate Level. You won't go beyond one foot of Beginner. WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED?" Fyre screamed.

"You cannot compare me to Azula and Ty Lee. They're creating! Azula's using little bitty jets of fire to push herself up. Don't you remember those kids she scared away? And Ty Lee is the biggest Circus Freak I've ever met. So obviously, they're cheating. I'm not as amazing as them. And besides...I'm afraid of..." Summer sighed. "...Things that don't make sense."

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Again, you hang out with me."

**OOOOO**

Ozai looked over at Fyre and Summer. He glanced over at his wife, who was currently at the top of a rock slope, ringing a bright red bell. Ursa laughed, before hiding her head as her daughter glanced over at her with wide eyes.

The Phoenix King sighed as his wife jumped down and walked over to him. "Azula totally just saw me! Hopefully she didn't recognize us under these disguises." Ursa grabbed her Husband's red beard and tugged softly on it.

"Your disguises aren't all that good," Ty Lee said, suddenly standing less than a foot behind Ursa. Ursa screamed, jumping up five feet in the air and turning to face her daughter's friend.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Ozai shrieked over Ursa's shoulder as Azula looked at her parents and waved. Ozai reluctantly waved back at her, groaning and trying to pull Ursa's hand from his beard.

Ty Lee shrugged. "We've been following Fyre and her friends around. What are you guys doing here? Azula's been super-worried about you guys! She's called you, like, a billion times all screamy because you said you wanted to take over the world."

"That fell through. So instead, be blew up a gas station and Bryke is following us," Ursa said, raising her eyebrows.

Azula walked over to her mother with wide eyes. "Bryke is following you? That means they're following us, which means they're following fyre and her friends, which means the world might just blow up tomorrow!"

"WHAT ABOUT ROCK CLIMBING MAKES YOU_ SAD_?" Fyre screamed at her friend.

Summer threw her hands up in the air. "Maybe it's the fact that you're YELLING AT ME!" She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring with eyes like daggers at Fyre. Fyre shrunk back, because an angry Summer is a bad thing.

"Okay, so I stop yelling at you and you climb?" Fyre yelled, pointing up at the top of the slope.

Summer shook her head quickly. "No, you stop yelling at me and I stop being SAD. I will become HAPPY, not CRAZY!"

Ozai, Ursa, Azula, and Ty Lee were all staring over at the teens with wide eyes. Fyre glanced over at the for a second, poking Summer on the shoulder and pointing over at them. Azula grimaced. "Just smile and wave, guys. Smile and wave."

The four did as Azula said.

Summer blinked. "Uh...isn't this about the time you write something helpful?"

**HAPPY VS. SAD**

**Happy: **Happily Ever After  
**Sad**: Main character dies last chapter

**Happy: **The bad guy is defeated**  
Sad: **The Bad Guys win in some way or another.

**Happy: **No one has to die**  
Sad: **Bloody, scary, touching, deep deaths

**Happy: **Romance wins**  
Sad: **One half of the couple is left. She/he will never find love again (OH, Mary Sue moment)

**Happy: **Everybody loves each other  
**Sad: **...See 'Found' or my one-shot 'Outspoken' and you get the idea. *COUGH*Ozaiisevil*COUGH*

**Happy: **Big Happy Family  
**Sad: **Sibling or child's take on Sibling or Parent's death.

**Adventure: **_Either. You can play it out to where the adventure is sad, or you could make it all goody-gumdrops._**  
Angst: **_Sad. It's kinda the point of Angst_**.  
Crime: **_Either. The crime could turn out horribly. On the other hand, they could find the criminal before it's too late. GUMDROPS, I SAY!_**  
Drama: **_Sad works best. I mean, what is Drama if it's like 'CLIFFHANGER...Oh, they survived! :D'?_**  
Family: **_Either. Depends on other Genres. For example, Hurt/Comfort is so sad. Hakoda could die :( On the other hand, a Fire Nation Royal Family picnic on Ember Island could be sweet._**  
Fantasy: **_Happy works best. Fantasy is normally about Unicorns and...well, Gumdrops._**  
Friendship: **_Happy. Sad could work is other Genre is Angst of Hurt/Comfort or something_**  
General: **_Either...? General can really be anything, so go wild with it._**  
Horror: **_Neither. Needs to be TERRIFYING. (Sad could work)_**  
Humor: **_Happy is your best bet. I mean, what would be sad humor? 'Oh, your goldfish died. Lol.'_**  
Hurt/Comfort: **_Sad. I mean, Hurt/Comfort...I think of a person hurting...and you comfort them...so it'd be sad...right?_**  
Mystery: **_Sad, but could turn into happy. Like Zuko's all like 'Oh. No! Mommy's dead!' and then she's alive. (I'm being creative right now)_**  
Parody: **_Uh, sadness doesn't work here. I'd be like 'Aw man...it's a pickle-bender. My life is horrible.' You'd sound like Eeyore._**  
Poetry: **_Well, stereotypical poems are sad, but love poems are happy, and Fire and Ice is about the end of the world, but don't listen to Summer._**  
Romance: **_*Drawls* These are dreadfully sad. I mean, they can be. But they can also not be. Summer apparently wrote a whole stalker chapter about this._**  
Sci-Fi: **_Uh...sad? Wait, what is Star Trek about? __(Panakin is screaming at me in the background lol)_**  
Spiritual: **_I don't know! Wing it! How many Spiritual Stories are on this website, anyways?_**  
Supernatural: **_HAPPY. I'm really just guessing at this point._**  
Suspense: **_Finally, one I know about. These are generally sad, with a nice, happy ending. The suspense normally ties in with other stuff, so look at other genres if you need more help._**  
Tragedy: **Dur. Sadness reins over this Genre. I mean, Tragedy basically translates into extreme sadness. Happy Tragedy! 'YAY! My best friend just died a horrible painful death! Woo-hoo!' **  
Western: **Um...let's pretend the answer is happy. GUMDROPS.

"Now how did you get all of that out of our previous conversations?" Summer asked.

Fyre shrugged. "Easy. I pay attention to nothing you say, and I improvise with funny quotes I've seen on TV," she said with a wide smile, obviously thinking of a funny episode of Big Bang Theory or NCIS.

"You are just that smooth, aren't you?" Summer sarcastically raised one eyebrow.

Ozai laughed, Ursa suddenly grabbing his beard and tugging it roughly. "SHHHH! They're not supposed to know we're here!"

Fyre pursed her lips. "Um, we're kinda aware of you guys."

Ursa looked over at her with wide eyes, before pulling her husband – by his beard- out of the room.

"Well...that was random," Summer said.

**Fyre's Note: So...the first pics for The Promise Part 3 have been released. They're pretty epic, although if the Fan speculation photo of Azula is true, She and I have decided to kill that Genie guy.  
How much you guys wanna bet that the following conversation will happen in 'The Search'?**

"**Zuzu, we're lost. Just give me the map."  
"I told you I've got it! It's just...*Sigh* Here."**


	19. Water is FUN!

**Panakin's Note: Happy IBF! Week! Hope you guys enjoyed Fyre's story this week (Fallen, if you somehow didn't see it). Special thanks to Spry and Bananas for writing stories, although Spry's story has one chapter and Bananas story is mildly insane. And that's coming from me.  
Fyre has the next two chapters done, so updates should be super-fast. And that's good, because the next two chapters are the two-part finale! Won't spoil anything. Someone may die. Anyways...  
The song below is something from Austin and Ally (Fyre couldn't think of a song and was channel surfing. This song was playing on Disney Channel. She heard the word 'Fire' and put it in here.)  
And on a random note, I got this question a couple weeks ago, and I just wanted to clarify, Fyre is pronounced like Fire. Not Fy-ray, not Fee-er, Fire. I don't even remember where I got this question :P  
ANYWAYS (Added today): Fyre finished this chapter several days ago. She was saving it for after IBF! Week. However, Fyre didn't finish her final chapter of Fallen. She's sick. She got five hours of sleep last night. She had to work for seven hours today. She's very tired. So...the chapter will be tomorrow. Probably. Depends on if her Church's Luncheon runs long **_**(I have a Church Luncheon. Don't Judge me. I'm helping with preschool kids.) **_**So...expect this schedule:  
Tomorrow: Fallen final chapter. Possible FGUS chapter.  
Monday: Fallen Epilogue. Possible FGUS chapter.  
Tuesday: Forget-me-not. Possible FGUS Chapter (If the other two days fall through)**

**Chapter 18: Water is FUN!  
AKA: Making your story COOL!**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 6:23 AM_**  
**_"You're off the charts...you're number one...you've got the Fire so keep Burnin' it up!"_

Passion screamed. Then, she grabbed a small water nozzle from the wall behind her and aimed it it Jiao-Jie, who was ducked behind a giant...well...duck.

The teens were in the preschool section of the waterpark behind the arcade. There were giant aquatic animals made of rubber everywhere. Jiao-Jie had already claimed the Duck, so Passion dove inside the giant cartoon alligator's mouth, peeking out a Plexiglas window in the middle.

"You guys are crazy," a voice from inside the alligator said. Passion turned to face him, holding up her water-squirter threateningly. "I mean, you're at a waterpark at seven-thirty in the morning. Why is a waterpark even open at seven-thirty in the morning? That's weird."

Passion raised an eyebrow at him. "You're one to talk. I mean, at least we're in the right age to be at a waterpark. How old are you?" she asked, pressing closer to the man, still holding the water-gun in her hand.

"I'm...seven," he replied, shrinking back a bit. As Passion stared at him skeptically, the man cringed. "And a half."

Passion nodded. "Of course. Because all seven-and-a-half-year-olds have two-foot-long beards," she said, grabbing the man's beard and tugging it sharply. The man cried out in pain, glaring at the teenager with a look that could kill. She simply smiled a shrugged, before screaming as she was attacked by a huge jet of water.

She grabbed her own water-gun, aiming it for Jiao-Jie's eyes. Jiao-Jie growled, spinning around rapidly and running over to the duck and sitting on top, shrieking "RUN, DUCKY, RUN!" while rocking back and forth.

Passion rolled her eyes. "You know that ducks are the source of all evil, right?" she called out to Jiao-Jie. Jiao-Jie turned to glare at her, hugging the duck tightly. The old man next to Passion nodded his head solemnly.

"Yeah...Quackers is a crazy dude," he agreed. Passion stared at him for forty-two seconds, before backing up slowly and wandering over to the shivering Jiao-Jie. She looked over at the duck-wrangler with wide eyes, mouthing 'That dude is weird'.

Jiao-Jie's teeth chattered as she shivered roughly. "It's so cold! Whose idea was it to go to a waterpark before the sun is out? Why is a waterpark even open before the sun is out? That's weird!" she exclaimed, shivering as she spoke.

"Okay...I know, yours, because it can be, and you and weird dude are a lot alike, you realize that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. She backed up a step when Jiao-Jie shook so badly she fell off the top of the duck.

Jiao-Jie jumped up and glared at her friend. "NOT ONE WORD!" she screamed, stomping over to a two-foot-tall slide in the shape of a platypus. She sat on it promptly, before squealing as she slid down the slick surface.

"You fail," Passion said with a wink.

Jiao-Jie glared at her. "Remember what I just said? About the Not One Word-ness? I want you to obey that, please. Otherwise, I will have Ducky come over and stomp on you until you are part of the ground," Jiao-Jie said, pointing over at the large duck behind her.

"That was two words, Jiao-Jie. And that was five...er, six...does your name count as one word or two?" Passion asked, looking up in thought.

Jiao-Jie gasped loudly. "Never ask me that question again. Not after last year," she said. Passion could have sworn she saw tears in the girls' eyes. Passion kind of wanted to run away and pretend she didn't know Jiao-Jie.

"Riiiiiight. Anyways, do you wanna go on some of the real slides? Since no one else is here, we can just walk up and do them instead of waiting in a line. Lines bore me," Passion declared. Jiao-Jie stared at her for a minute, before shrugging and running up to the large red slide. Not waiting for Passion, Jiao-Jie jumped on the slide and screamed the entire way down, even though it wasn't a scary ride.

Passion began to laugh at her from the top. Jiao-Jie jumped up and glared at her. "It's cold! I think there were chunks of ice in that water!" she shrieked, curling up into a ball and rocking back and forth slowly.

Passion sighed. "Jiao-Jie, being cool is good for you!" She suddenly couldn't resist, "Because you're not cool on your own, at all!" She exclaimed, before collapsing in laughter. Jiao-Jie began to laugh when Passion accidently rolled onto the slide, screaming the entire way down.

"And FYI," Jiao-Jie said as Passion hit the ground, "I'm very cool. In fact...I'll show you how cool I am!"

**How to make your story 'Cool'!**

**Be creative! – I've noticed with stories, that the ones that there is nothing else like out there get the most reviews and are most talked about, Real life and FFN! Then, other stories are made to be like them because they're JUST THAT COOL! Look at what has not been done (Or at least...not much) And do that! Don't be afraid to take chances! And, if you follow every rule in this story, the only flame you'll get is Fyre reviewing saying how awesome you are.**

**Yet...Normal! – Find what's popular. BUT...Do something creative WITH it!**

**And The Genres – The required ones ARE...None. Nothing is required. However, to get a super cool story, these three are highly recommended: Humor, Drama, Romance. If you get a perfect blend of these, your story will be irresistible. **

**Listen to your reviewers – If they have good spelling and/or grammar and their review is longer than a sentence, listen to them. Send a PM thanking them for their review, and ask them if there is anything you can do to improve. If they're nice and have the time, they'll reply. If they say nothing, you're doing a great job. If they say something, try to include that somehow.**

As the girls finished up the paper, they heard a yell from across the park. "OZA-ABRAHAM!" a woman screamed, running over towards the preschool area. Weird Red-Headed dude glanced out of the alligator, before being grabbed by the woman and dragged over to Passion and Jiao-Jie. "They're over here!" she yelled.

Passion and Jiao-Jie exchanged a glance as two men walked towards them. One of them was wearing a nice pair of pants and a polo shirt. The other was in his swimsuit, water-gun in hand and snorkel on his face. He would be disappointed to know that the water was only a foot deep.

But despite the weird appearance of the one with hair, the girls' gaze instantly locked on another figure, standing next to Mr. Bald business-guy. She had her arms tied behind her back, and a small strip of duct tape over her mouth.

"SUMMER!" The two girls yelled, jumping up and running over to their friend. Well, Passion ran over to her. Jiao-Jie tackled Mike. Bryan instantly began squirting her with a water-gun, also trying to get Passion away from Summer. Passion solved both problems by backing away from her blonde friend and wandering over to her crazy one, pulling her off of Mike.

Passion turned with angry eyes to Mike. "Let her go! And don't make me get all dramatic on you!"

"I could take you a lot more seriously if you had said something totally different, weren't in a swimsuit with a bunch of polka-dots on it, and were, like, a foot taller," Mike said, raising an eyebrow at her. Passion looked like she was about to explode.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" She shrieked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I you two wouldn't mind, we need your help with a little task. Summer wouldn't tell us enough, however Ozai and Ursa were able to find you guys. Ty Lee's out in the car. Speaking of that...where are..."

Suddenly, Suki and Toph came attacking from behind. Mike used Summer as a human shield. The Strawberry-Blonde girl was not happy about this. Bryan threw his water-gun at Suki, who was instantly more confused than usual.

Passion and Jiao-Jie looked at each other. "Wanna make a break for it?" Jiao-Jie asked. Passion nodded, and the two began to nonchalantly walk off.

"NOT SO FAST!" Mike yelled so loud every lifeguard in the park could hear him. The teens stopped, turning around to face him slowly. "I need you girls to tell me where Fyre is," he said, grabbing Toph and tying her arms behind her back. "We have a little problem we need to talk to her about. And, if your girls don't cooperate, we're banning Zuko rom all fanfictions from now on."

Jiao-Jie gasped as Passion fainted. That was probably because of her brain problems, however. Jiao-Jie looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Bu-But...we need Zuko cuteness! We're fangirls! It's required! You couldn't do that to us!"

Mike smiled softly, pulling a taser out of his pocket. "Watch me."

Jiao-Jie raised an eyebrow. "Okay...first of all, what is it with you people and tasers? Secondly, how did you get in this place with that thing in your pocket and Summer looking like...that!" Summer didn't like being referred to as 'that', but Jiao-Jie motioned to the duct tape over her mouth.

"Eh...it's a Deus Ex Machina. Don't question it," Mike said, putting his taser back into his pocket.

Jiao-Jie rolled her eyes. "This is a parody story. We're supposed to point out the Due...Dues...whatever's." Upon seeing Mike's irritated expression, Jiao-Jie shrugged. "I'm sorry. You wanna get back to the drama?"

"A little," Mike said, tilting his head.

Jiao-Jie nodded. "Okay...YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She grabbed Passion's arms, dragging the older girl along the ground. This slowed her down tremendously. Mike has to slowly walk to stay next to her. Jiao-Jie sighed. "Alright, I give. Fyre's at her house. I want duct tape on my mouth!" she exclaimed.

Mike looked over at Bryan, who was holding onto the two tied-up cartoon characters. Mike sighed. "Tell me how, again, these girls have managed to outsmart us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bryan walked over to him, handing Mike his snorkel. "Some of us are crazy," he said, pointing at his friend. Mike threw his hands up in surprise, before sighing and grabbing his new hostages, leading them out of the waterpark.

**Fyre's Note: I've realized this week that I have fans from all over the world! So...if you're from any country aside from the US (Canada counts as a different country, BTW (Yes, I got this question once. It was so sad)) please take, like, five seconds to send me a review saying what country you're from! Also, if you know another language aside from English, maybe you could say 'Hello, Fyre!' in that language? I know it's a lot, but I love other languages and learning about other countries, so if there's any info about your country you'd like to include, PLEASE put it in there! I'd love to see reviews from around the world.**

**But of course, my American, English-speaking fans can also send in reviews :)**


	20. Part 73 out of 1000000

**Panakin's Note: Wow. Fyre's gone for a month and you people start planning her funeral. I would've gone, BTW. Anyways, Fyre hasn't updated because...  
A. She has had a job.  
B. Her computer shut down one day, deleting this chapter, the next chapter, the last chapter of Fallen, half of the epilogue for Fallen, the majority of Feel Like a Monster and Forget-me-not, some of the first chap of Fyre's Guide to Korra, and several school papers (Which annoyed her the most.)  
C. She's had school. A lot of school. She believes that High School is evil and was invented to break teenagers until they become sweatshop workers.  
D. Extra-curricular junk, plus babysitting her grandma.  
E. Not to mention several Family Emergencies over the past few weeks.  
So be happy you have this.  
...But she did get The Promise: Part Three, which (SPOILERS) made her believe Mike and Bryan read this because (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERS!) Zuko fell off a cliff, which, in Fyre's Guide to Creativity, Zuko claimed Azula told him to do.  
:D**

**Chapter 19: Part 73 of 1,000,000  
AKA: Two-parts**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 9:16 AM_**  
**_"Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. 'Cause it's always a good time."_

Fyre glared at her sister – who was three feet below her – from sitting on top of the Elaine Household's wooden fence. Panakin smirked at her sister and stuck her tongue out. "Sister, dear? Have you forgotten that we have a gate?"

"NO! Climbing the fence is more fun! Except...how do I get down?" she asked, pointing to a lot of sharp gardening tools below her.

Panakin looked at the pile, before grabbing the rake and swinging it up to poke her sister with. Fyre shrieked, moving her leg quickly, which caused her to lose her balance and fall off the other side. Fyre shrieked again, grabbing her pocketknife and sinking it into the wood. The pocketknife fell clean out of her hand, and she fell, landing clean on her back.

Azula and Katara rushed over, trying to conceal their laughter. "Are you okay?" Katara asked.

Fyre glared at her, then looked over and pointed it at Azula. "How is it that you could do that and come to a complete stop when you were moving a lot faster than I was?" she asked angrily.

Azula smirked. "That was a cartoon."

"_YOU'RE_ A CARTOON!" was Fyre's automatic comeback, but Azula just smiled wider, which caused Fyre to flick the princess in the ankle. Rolling her eyes, Azula's waterbending friend reached down her arm to help Fyre up.

Brushing herself off, the black-haired nonbender stalked into her backyard angrily. The other three girls exchanged glances with each other, before shrugging and following their friend/twin. Fyre instantly ran to her large trampoline, jumping on the large black surface and letting out a laugh as she attempted to do a flip.

Panakin followed her, jumping on the trampoline next to her and attempting not to sprain her ankles. As Azula and Katara approached, Panakin looked over at them and shook her head. "Two person max; sorry!" she said, not looking very sorry as she jumped up five feet in the air.

The Avatar Characters looked at each other with annoyed looks on their face, before they each let out a sigh and made their way over to a tree in the Elaine's backyard. Fyre turned to look at her twin and smiled. "I feel like we should be doing something helpful. Thoughts?"

"Um, I'm not good at being helpful. That's why you're my other half – so you can do math and the helpful stuff for me," Panakin said with a smile, thinking about the math homework she had gotten over the past year.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "By that logic, you should do my science, read my boring books, and cook more food than you do. But...your 'other half' nonsense gave me an idea. Paper?" she asked, holding out a hand and jumping down to land on her stomach.

"I HAVE SOME!" Katara declared from the top of the tree. Fyre's eye twitched at the sight of the girls dangling from her tree, but upon receiving a paper airplane, she shrugged instantly writing everything that came to mind.

**Two parts:**

**Should be in beginning, middle, or end. **_Two-parter's are normally HUGE points in the story. They normally are the first/second chapters (See First Chapter/Prologue,) the ones in the very middle (See Plot Twists,) or the Finale (See Finale.)_

**Write as one. **_The easiest way to write it is write the plot as if it were one chapter. In fact, write both chapters as if they were one super-long chapter. Cut it in half later and make it epic. That makes epicness._

**Tell one story. **_Two-parter's always tell one story. If they didn't, they'd be two regular chapters. Part two continues from part one in some way or another. It has to, otherwise the whole concept of two-parts is lost._

**Leave a cliffhanger. **_Part one should have a cliffhanger. Part two's cliffhanger is up to you. Part one's cliffhanger should be HUGE. Not just your average end-of-chapter cliffhanger, but something that will make your reader's jaw drop. Part two's cliffhanger needs to leave them going 'Well...what happens next?'_

**Part 2 resolves part 1. **_You use a cliffhanger in part one. Say, for example, someone thought someone else was evil by mistake and trying to kill her friends, so the first someone bloodbended the someone else off the side of a cliff. The next chapter, someone number one goes to drink a soda. OR, someone number one gets her chi-blocked by someone number two's friend, who then proceeds to save someone number two's life. Which would you rather read?_

"Hm..." Fyre said, looking at the last thing on her list. "That sounds like it would be an epic story!" she declared, throwing her hands straight up in excitement. Panakin took the paper from her, scanning it carefully.

The blonde twin nodded quickly, a smile emerging on her face. "The psychopathic bloodbender and the mistaken murderer with guest star hero chi-blocker?" Ignoring the Avatar Character's weird looks from the tree, Panakin looked up her sister. "That sounds epic!"

"NO. The psychopathic bloodbender going off to drink a soda! I mean, tell me that would make the greatest story EVER?" Fyre yelled, clutching her list close.

Azula looked over at Katara, an exasperated expression on her face. "Why do I get the feeling that we're going to have to act this out someday?" she asked, leaning her head up against the tree limb behind her. Katara shrugged, standing up and climbing up higher into the tree.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Please! I'd never be able to write a story that epic!"

"Riiiiight. Anyways, you wanna break this up a little more?" Panakin asked, handing the list back over to Fyre. Fyre nodded, writing quickly.

**Part 1. **  
_Part one is the set-up for a huge point in the story. Therefore, it is BIG!_

**Needs to have action. **_Whether it be a fight scene, a chase scene, or anything else that falls under action, (See Action!) it needs to be in here in some form or way. It could be a flash-back, a side-plot, or the entire chapter for crying out loud._

**Needs to end with a cliffhanger. **_That's how you get to part two. An epic cliff-hanger in part one; epic cliff-hanger resolved in part two! Think of your favorite book series, movie series, or Avatar...and see what your favorite Part One-Part Two's are, and follow those (Not exactly, but you get the idea.)_

**Needs to tie in well with part 2. **_Uh, hello? As I said above with the soda, if part one and part two don't go together, it doesn't even make any sense._

**Needs to have drama. **_Action and Cliffhanger? Drama should have come as a no-brainer. If it didn't, here's a message: PUT DRAMA IN YOUR CHAPTER. Seriously! If nothing dramatic happens in every single chapter of your story, you either have the dumbest crack-fic ever, or a story that's about to get flamed._

**Needs to be touching/have suspense. **_Touching-ness is awesome for two-parters. A deep moment, a heartfelt apology, a bittersweet flashback...it drags readers in like crazy. If you don't want that, add suspense! That falls into the Dramatic-ness, but it's basically cliffhangers all throughout the chapter :D_

**Needs to move plot forward. **_What part of 'Huge Point of Story' do you not understand? IT'S HUGE! It has to move plot forward in some form or way!_

Panakin yawned, stretching her arms above her head. As she pulled them back down, she glanced at her watch and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what the others are up to?"

"Probably destroying something," Fyre said without looking up from her frantic doodling.

**O**

Crammed into the backseat of Bryke's car, Summer Dae was not the happiest person on the planet; mainly because she was crammed between a squirming penguin-lover and an attacking college student.

Behind them, stuffed into the trunk, was an acrobat who was thoroughly convinced that if she could do a flip, she could get out, a Kyoshi warrior whose new obsession was banging her head against the window, and an metalbender who was trying to get her hands to a bit of metal to rip apart.

Not to mention Abraham Kane and his 'Girlfriend, Ursula'.

"Alright," Mike said, adjusting the rearview mirror so he could see the three fangirls clearly. The three heads turned to look at him, and he decided to ignore the six glaring eyes. "Where's Elaine?" he asked sharply.

Passion huffed from behind the gag, and Bryan grabbed the duct tape, ripping it off roughly. "Ouch!" She screamed, rubbing her mouth with her shoulder. "Anyways, which one? There's two Elaine's. One is a Blonde, Creepy, Twilight-lover. The other is just creepy."

Mike hit his head against his headrest. "The creative one," he hissed through his teeth.

"Ah. Okay, well she's ADHD, so she's constantly moving. Not houses, but her body. Like, she's always twitching? It's kinda weird. She looks like her phone is inside of her arm...and it's constantly on vibrate...and someone is calling her...a lot. And she gets distracted. Really, really easily. So one minutes she's talking to you, the next she's chasing a butterfly. Am I right?" Passion asked.

Summer nodded her head, wiggling her mouth around behind the gag. Mike sighed, ripping the gag off of Summer. "Ow. Anyways, I was just agreeing to the butterfly thing. She did that once. See, we were playing flag football with my boy-Ben, who Fyre apparently despises. She threw him off a building. Long story...anyways, she threw a football at Sokka, and Sokka got mad, so he took a picture of her in a pink skirt, which Panakin bought."

Mike shut his eyes for a long moment. "Okay...Sokka. Where might he be?"

Jiao-Jie began to look like she was having a seizure. Bryan pulled the gag off of her, and he was instantly bitten. "OW!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Ha, ha!" Jiao-Jie laughed. She leaned back in her seat with a sigh. "Look, no one has seen Sokka. He must be back at the warehouse – which, I must add, is always too cold. Azula complained. Speaking of Azula, I think she might be with Katara. They're probably off getting nails done or something. Azula had mentioned needing a manicure because of 'Those stupid fanfictions I have to be in every day of my horrible life'."

"Do you people EVER stop talking?" Bryan asked, his eye twitching as he toyed with his Nerf gun.

The three girls looked up in thought, before looking back at the business partners. "No," they all said in unison.

Ursa – or, Ursula – rolled her eyes. "They're at Fyre's house."

"Thank you," Mike muttered, beginning to drive. He suddenly put on the brake, looking into the backseat again. "Does anyone know where Fyre's house is?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jiao-Jie nodded. "Oh, yeah! I went there this one time when Fyre and I were..."

"OH, GOOBERS."

**O**

Fyre scribbled down another list on a corner of the paper airplane.

**Part 2  
**_Part two has to be epic. It has to have everything; humor, drama, romance, and epic-ness!_

**Needs to 'Begin with' part 1. **_It can be a scene where the events of part one are mentioned. It can be an exact continuation. It could be a flashback. To be honest, it can be just about anything you want it to be (Within reason.)_

**Needs to have a fight scene. **_As I said above with the action, except FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!_

**Needs to resolve. **_Part one needs to have a conflict of some sort. Part two needs to resolve it. It's just that simple._

**Needs to have a touching end. **_Someone almost died. Someone just watched a family member/friend die. The bad guy wins, but the good guys will stick together. Make it deep and sweet._

**Needs to be dramatic. **_I said this above and I'll say it again; Drama is one of the three main ingredients of a good fic cake. (The other two, mind you, are Humor and Romance.) Cliffhangers, near-deaths/deaths, fights, and flashbacks are some of the ingredients that go into the drama ingredient. YUM!_

**Needs to leave them wanting more. **_Just like a good cake; the first bite (First chapters) should get the flavor on your tongue, surprise you, and make you go 'YUM!' The bite in the middle (The middle chapters) normally have a yummy filling that keeps you into the cake. The last bites (Finale) should leave you wanting to get another of that same cake, just so you can have more. Unfortunately, sometimes he author-bakers want to leave you with questions, so they take the cake of the shelf, which leads to fanfics/you looking up the recipe online. That was a really good simile. _

Azula jumped out of the pecan tree, landing on the ground simply. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a yawn. "Speaking of food, which I have not gotten since I arrived here, I'm going inside to get some. Anyone else want anything?"

Fyre shook her head letting out a giggle as her pigtails slapped her in the face. Panakin smirked, as well, before turning back to face Azula. "We're good. There's stuff for smoothies in the fridge. Make yourself at home."

"Can do," Azula said, giving an exasperated thumbs-up as she walked inside. Swinging Fyre's backdoor open, the princess stepped into the twins' kitchen and pulled the refrigerator doors open. Scanning the fridge, her eyes rested on a box of Girl Scout cookies. She smirked. "Fyre the Girl Scout...scary," she said, grabbing the box and shutting the door in one movement. The second the door closed, she gasped in horror.

"ZUZU?" She screamed, throwing a cookie at him. "Be lucky I'm tired...or you would have been a pile of ash!" she yelled, hitting him with the cookie box.

The Fire Lord ignored her, grabbing her wrists and pulling her towards the front door. "Come on; we have to get out of here!" he yelled, tugging her wrists roughly. There was a worried look on his face as he tried ferociously to get her to move.

"What's going on?" She asked, digging her heels into the ground.

The two froze solid as a car pulled up in front of Fyre's house.

**Part 3 and up  
**_If you want to do more than two parts, that's great! But, that changes all my other cake-rules._

**Needs to use rules from part one (Part two would use part 1 rules, as well) **_Any part that is not your last part needs to use rules from part one. Keep it exciting, however, and don't make it repetitive._

**Needs to conclude with tips for part two. **_Your last part will use my tips from part two, with an epic finale. Oh, and your next-to-last part needs to have an AMAZING cliffhanger._

**Needs to not be too long. **_The chapters should be between 1,000 to 5,000 words, apiece. Try to keep them about the same length. Your finale can be longer, since it's the most epic part. Don't go beyond 10,000 words for anything that ends with 'Part (Number)'. That's okay for regular finales, but add all of your 'Parts' together, and they're a lot longer than you think, and they're basically like one giant chapter._

**Needs to be five parts, max (Make it make sense to be five parts) **_Five parts? That's okay. The finale for Avatar was four parts. Star Wars is six. I'm ADHD, and I lose interest after five unless it's flat-out amazing, and never just tell yourself that. Just assume five, and nobody gets hurt._

Katara looked up towards Fyre's back porch. "I wonder where Azula went?" she said, her eyebrows raising in concern. Fyre and Panakin shrugged, arguing about if Star Wars was 'Flat-out Amazing' or not. Katara jumped from the tree and brushed herself off. "I'm gonna go check on her."

As Katara walked up to the back porch, Fyre turned back to glare at Panakin. "Dude, when Anakin burned up and, like, died, that was epic. Mark Hamill losing an arm? Epic. Obi-Wan and the death-sticks? Epic. Everything else? Not epic enough."

"Whatever! You just don't like it because you don't like romance stories!" Panakin retorted.

Fyre slapped her forehead. "Star Wars is not a romance story. It's just weird."

"It is too a romance story! We can ask Ozai; he'll know!" Panakin said.

Fyre rolled her eyes. "Ozai currently thinks his name is Abraham Kane, and besides, he..."

The argument was interrupted by a loud scream that was muffled suddenly coming from inside the house.

The girls exchanged a glance, before sliding off of the trampoline carefully. Fyre looked over at her twin with eyes narrowed in confusion, but the blonde simply shrugged. As the two stepped around their bikes to get to the screen door, the door slammed open, and two men stepped out; one dressed in a nice polo, the other dressed as an Iguana.

"Hello Elaine...other Elaine," Mike said with a sadistic smirk.

Staring at the two men, Panakin's eyes widened. "Oh..."

"...Goobers," Fyre hissed, glaring at her feet.

**Fyre's Note: Hello, people of the Fanfiction world! I am Fyre (NOT MIKE.) Just a quick note that this story has been **_**CANCELED.**___**Don't bother reviewing. I'm in the process of removing myself from bothering Mike and Bryan altogether. Again; This is Fyre, not Mike, and this story is cancelled.  
The song at the top is...eh, I don't know what you kids listen to. Google it or something.  
Have a nice day! :D**


	21. The Coolest Ending EVER!

**Bryan's Note: Mike told me to not let Fyre post this. But...I found it hilarious. So...I'm posting it anyways. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: The Coolest Ending EVER  
AKA: THE END!**

_July 14__th__, 2012. 11:03 AM_**  
**_"I've taken my bows and my curtain call. You've brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it...  
And I thank you all."_

Being thrown into the Elaine Twins' bedroom is not as uncomfortable as most would think. There were two twin-sized beds, a small 'sitting area' made up of butterfly chairs, two desk chairs by their combined desk, and rugs all over the floor.

Even so, being thrown into their room with your hands tied behind your back by a Psycho TV Show Producer and Iguanaman is fairly terrifying.

Fyre narrowed her eyes as she crossed her legs under her, sending her creepy gaze over to the man who wasn't completely insane. "Michael! Nice of you to join the party. Although I must inform you that it is an invite-only girl's slumber party that will be ending..." Fyre had to almost do a flip to see her wall clock. "Three minutes ago."

"Plus, it's creepy that every time we have a party, some weird thirty-something-year-old dudes always ruin it by the end!" Panakin complained from next to her sister.

Summer, who was sitting up on Fyre's bed, looked over at the two. "That's happened to you guys?"

Panakin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and they normally have guns and handcuffs and badges... not to mention their really loud cars with all the blinking lights. They're very, very rude," the blonde pouted. Summer, Jiao-Jie, and Passion scooted back a bit.

Ozai huffed from his place by the girls' desk. "I still don't get why Ursa and I are in trouble. We were trying to stop you guys, and then that gas station decided to blow up as we left it, and some random little boy from Lasertag started crying hysterically like his eye had just been burnt out..."

Ursa cut him off. "Ozai, I think we're in trouble because we escaped the warehouse," she stated bluntly.

"Ursa is the first person in this room to make any sense," Mike said, crossing his arms over his chest. "In fact...wait...you guys blew up a gas station?" Mike instantly turned on Ozai, that little vein in his forehead about to go 'POP!'. Ozai shrugged casually, which made Mike even more mad. "I-But-you-GAH!" he turned back to Fyre. "You're in a lot of trouble, Missy."

Fyre scoffed. "I didn't blow up that Gas Station."

Azula smirked from Fyre's butterfly chair. "I've been with you all weekend, and even I don't believe that," she said. Fyre turned to the Princess and stuck her tongue out at her. Azula rolled her eyes.

"What you have done is far worse than blowing up a gas station," Bryan said. No one could take him seriously in his Iguana outfit, but he continued on as if they weren't trying to hold back their laughter. "You made all these guys aware that there are Gas Stations! What's worse..." he walked over to Katara and pinched her arm, causing her to yelp. "THEY'RE REAL."

Passion's eyes widened. "Wait...they weren't real before?" she asked frantically. Bryan and Mike turned to look at her, confusion and horror on their faces. Passion buried her face in her knees. "My whole life is a lie..." she sobbed.

"Um...right..." Jiao-Jie said softly, leaning away from the College Student. "I don't get what's so bad about all that stuff. I mean...what's your beef with us?" she asked, turning to glare at Mike.

Mike blinked in confusion. "Beef..." he slowly realized that was Jiao-Jie-speak for 'deal'. "My 'Beef' with you is that our characters are not doing Fanfictions, or shows, or comics, or anything else they're supposed to be doing. Instead, they're here, as real people, eating cupcakes and going to..." Mike struggled to say it, "...Lasertag."

Zuko gagged. "I don't wanna do the comics anyways. I almost died, like, ten times in that last one. I hate that Genie guy!" He declared. Azula nodded in agreement.

"You mean Gene Luen Yang? I love that guy! Because of him, we finally find out what happened to your mother!" Fyre yelled, her eyes wide like a fangirl.

Everyone in the room with a free hand pointed to Ursa.

Fyre pouted. Mike rolled his eyes. "Hey, everyone. Welcome to preschool. I'm your teacher, Mr. DiMartino. I think a few of you need a time-out for being very bad little children," he said mockingly. He felt ready to hit himself over the head with a hammer when Suki stood up, hands still behind her back, and walked over to the corner of the room.

"Mr. DiMartino?" Toph asked, attempting to raise her hand. Mike's face was turning red like a Lego as Toph continued. "Your phone is ringing. You're supposed to turn that off during school hours." Passion and Jiao-Jie couldn't help but crack-up laughing.

Mike growled, grabbing his phone from the desk. "I'll be right back. Bryan; watch the children and make sure they don't get away. I'll be back in just a minute," he grumbled, hitting the 'Answer' button on his phone as he left the room.

Bryan turned back to the people in the room. "Mr. DiMartino is in trouble with the Nickelodeon guys. They said he needs to be more creative with his part of the episodes, or Mr. DiMartino won't get any money anymore and be forced to live in his parent's basement."

"Creative?" Fyre asked with a raised eyebrow. Everyone in the room except Bryan turned to look at her, chuckles and smirks coming from all of them. Fyre looked down for a moment, before looking back up at Bryan. "Mr. Konichiwa?"

"Koinitzko," Bryan said, glaring at the teen with as much hate as Iguanaman could muster.

Fyre nodded, "That's what I said. Anyways, my hands hurt really bad...and I have to...go apologize to Mike for being so annoying and evil. Would you mind untying me?" she asked with an innocent smile. Maybe, just maybe, she would be convincing enough to trick him.

Bryan pursed his lips. "...Yeah, okay," he said, walking over to the girl and untying her hands.

Fyre smiled widely. "Thanks, Bryan! Oh...but before I go apologize, I have to make a birthday card for a friend. She's turning eight soon, and I feel like I should get her something, ya know?" she said with a convincing smile. Azula couldn't help but smirk in the corner of the room.

Bryan nodded, and Fyre shoved Ozai out of her desk chair. "Move," she hissed, before sitting down calmly, taking a piece of paper, and writing down the only thing the fourteen-year-old knew.

**Be Creative!  
**_The basic rule of thumb; If it's been done, don't do it! Write down everything that's currently popular, and give it a twist! Take small details and turn them into whole stories. And what about that guy that only said one line in the entire book/movie/TV show? What's his backstory? Go as far out as possible, and only dare to bring it back in if you must. You can always rewrite later.  
__For example, which have you seen less often; a story about if Zuko captured Katara during 'The Waterbending Scroll', or about if Azula captured Zuko and took him back to Ozai during 'The Waterbending Scroll?"  
A story about Iroh and Zuko's adventures in the Earth Kingdom, or about Iroh's marriage and raising Lu Ten?  
A story about Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zuko, or about Foaming Mouth Guy, the Cabbage Merchant, Combustion Man, and General How?_

Fyre walked back over to Panakin and handed her the piece of paper. "Panakin needs to sign it, too!" she said, untying her twin's hands. Panakin smiled, taking the pen from her sister.

**Resolve the Climax  
**_The climax should truly begin 1-6 chapters before the finale (Depending on length of story/climax level/other factors.) You can have mini-climaxes before the main one, but the main one MUST be resolved in your true finale (If it's a season finale/there will be a sequel, it's not your true finale FYI.) In fact, mini-climaxes are loved, just be sure that they don't get too distracting from the true one.  
__In Avatar, there were mini-climaxes such as the Dai Li/Long Feng, but the main one was always Sozin's Comet, which was built up to the max, pushed beyond where you thought it could ever go, slammed in your face, and ended nicely._

While Panakin was writing, Fyre wandered over to Summer and nonchalantly untied her hands, as well. Bryan got bored of watching Panakin, so he turned around and began to poke around Fyre's closet, poking at Fyre's notebook until it fell off the shelf. The man cringed, before slowly picking it up, which caused all of the pages to fall on the floor.

Summer glanced over at him with a sigh, before running over next to Panakin and writing down everything the strawberry-blonde girl had ever taught in her life.

**Have good grammar!  
**_It is important all the way through, but your finale and the first chapters are the most important. It's your first and last impression. Your first chapters are made to hook readers in. Your last chapters should leave them going 'WOW!' for weeks. Grammar helps with that.  
__Hard to give an example on this, but would you rather read a book where it said 'i loked at fyre and smiled cuz we one the fite' or a book where it said 'I looked over at my sister again, and with a relieved sigh, I forced a smile onto my face. We had won.'?_

Bryan picked up one of the pages and narrowed his eyes at the pictures doodles all around Algebra questions. The first one that caught his eye was of a small lemur with long pointy ears and a striped tail. "Zaboomafoo?" Bryan asked. Everyone in the room who hadn't noticed him before now thought he was more insane than Fyre and Azula.

Panakin grabbed Passion, who was still muttering "They're not real..." to herself. Panakin decided to do the nice thing and slap her across the face. Passion whimpered, which caused Panakin to get annoyed and drag her over to the desk. Handing her a pen, Passion finally understood what was going on.

**Make it longer  
**_If your average chapter is 1,000-5,000 words, make your finale 5,000-10,000 words. Just that simple.  
__Breaking Dawn, Mockingjay, and the last Harry Potter movie are all two-parts. The books are also longer than the other books in their series.  
Into the Gauntlet (The last book of the 39 Clues series) was four times as long as other books in the series.  
Sozin's Comet is four episodes long_

Jiao-Jie was not yet untied. Jiao-Jie was not happy. Jiao-Jie was flopping around on the floor. Wandering over to her carefully, Summer untied her hands, pulling her up off the floor as she did so. "Write something down...fast," Summer whispered.

"Why?" Jiao-Jie asked loudly. Bryan paid her no attention, flipping through doodles that covered Fyre's homework so much he couldn't even call it 'Math' anymore.

Sumer shrugged. "Fyre has one of her weird Fyre-ideas. Don't question it."

**MAKE. IT. GOOD.  
**_In the end, the good guy needs to win in some way. I mean, if you're planning on a sequel or something, the opposite is true. But would you like to read a book where the Villain – who, if it's written right, you hate – kills your favorite character and wins. All main good characters die/are thrown in jail. The world is over. The end. THAT WOULD BE AN AWFUL BOOK.  
__Hunger Games: Katniss dies horribly (Hehe...I wasn't wishing for that at all...) or she wins?  
Harry Potter: Harry gets thrown off a cliff, or he defeats Voldy?  
Avatar: Aang falls into an ocean of pudding and drowns, or he defeats Ozai?_

Untying Avatar characters as quickly as possible, Summer, Passion, and Jiao-Jie were trying to be as silent as possible. Fyre and Panakin, on the other hand, were trying to be as loud and distracting as possible.

"Bryan...are you looking through my math homework? Do you know the answer to number five?"

"You like Fyre's doodles? That one's you...or Zuko...I really can't tell. She's a bad artist."

"Bryan? Why are you dressed as an Iguana?"

"You know, you'd look a lot better without the glasses..."

Meanwhile, Zuko and Azula were scribbling (And translating using Ozai's phone) as fast as they could.

**Leave a Cliffhanger if planning on Sequel  
**_Cliffhangers drive readers/viewers CRAZY. That leads to fanfictions, countdowns, fan clubs, and in Fyre's case, staying awake at night twitching and dreaming off what could be happen. Leave a huge cliffhanger, but the book/fic/movie/show should have an ending of its own.  
__The Hunger Games can be read as a read-alone without reading the rest of the series, despite the cliffhanger at the end.  
You can watch Avatar and simply dream of where Ursa is. OR, you could buy 'The Search' comics (Like Fyre will) and find out for sure._

**Leave a Ledgehanger if not  
**_For example; Where is Ursa? They originally planned on never telling us. It had an ending where you could be satisfied, despite your inner fangirl/fanboy left to wonder. That's a Ledgehanger. It's one small detail you can survive without knowing about, but at the same time, you'd like to know.  
__Anything and Everything Fyre mentioned in FGTC._

Bryan looked up at Fyre's book and movie shelf, raising an eyebrow. "You...definitely know how to sort...books..." he said awkwardly.

Fyre smiled. "Thank you. I sort them by my favorites. For example, Twilight goes here," she gagged as she pointed to the far right. "Followed by...Hunger Games..." Fyre pointed towards the middle of the shelf. "Then we have 39 Clues, and..." Fyre pointed to the farthest to the left. "All my Avatar Stuff."

It really was more like three-fourths of the bookshelf.

Bryan blinked in awe. "Wow...that's more Avatar stuff than I have..."

"Oh, I know! It's all the books and DVD's, plus The Last Gooberbender, all the comics, and copies of all my fanfictions!" Fyre said with a large smile. Bryan continued to stare in awe at her. He probably could have for an hour.

Katara wandered over to the desk, taking her pen and Google Translate and putting them to work.

**Two-part recommended  
**_The last chapter explains all about this, but finales were MADE for two-parts. Think about it; have you EVER watched a TV Show with a one-part series finale?  
__Monk ended with Mr. Monk and the End Parts One and Two.  
Kim Possible (I'm so old I remember that show!) ended with a two-parter. I just lost you all there.  
Avatar ended with four-parts._

Toph wiggled her way over to the desk, hoping that Mike and Bryan wouldn't realize she was able to see in the real world. Bryan was too busy – still staring in awe – to notice anything.

**Don't be Cliché  
**_Kind of obvious. Remember that MovieCliches website? Look there. It should tell you everything you will ever need to know about Finale Clichés. Basically, watch any sappy movie, and don't do that.  
__If a character uses martial arts rather than a weapon, his opponents will always face him one-to-one.  
When a villain is trying to murder someone with a knife, they'll often use just one hand. The victim meanwhile (usually a woman) is using both hands to restrain the villain's arm and keep the knife from stabbing her. But the murderer will NEVER simply use his other hand to take the knife and easily stab the victim.  
If the hero has a psychological/physical problem which has prevented him from effectively dealing with problems, you can rest assured that this problem will disappear at an opportune time._

Fyre grabbed Bryan's hand. "Hey, Bryan? Will you autograph my 'Art of the Animated Series' book? Right over where M. Night Shamabamalabalamaloserlon had his note?"

Bryan rolled his eyes. "The movie wasn't_ that_ bad..." The man sighed softly. "Never mind. It was that bad. Hey...what's Suki doing over there?" he asked, pointing to the desk.

Panakin jumped in his way. "I think she's in the time-out corner for being bad."

"YEAH! She was mean to Mr. DiMartini!" Fyre shouted.

"DiMartino," Bryan responded, narrowing his eyes.

"That's what I said," Fyre responded simply, covering as Ty Lee wandered over to the desk.

**A kiss, perhaps?  
**_Remember about the three biggest ingredients in the story cake are Drama, Humor, and Romance? Your finale needs to up it on all three of these. Character Deaths, hilarious moments, and KISSES are LOVED in Finales. And you know what will make your audience say 'Awwww' if there's been an ongoing romance throughout your story? Have the dude 'Pop the Question'.  
__A date  
A wedding  
A kiss  
A proposal_

**Laugh out loud  
**_No matter what, your finale needs to have AT LEAST one point that will make your readers laugh. If it's a humor story, there has to be more. A LOT more.  
__This is pretty easy. Reader through it and see if you chuckle. Send it to a friend and see if they laugh. Just that easy!  
And remember; Appa ate Momo!_

Passion shoved Ty Lee out of the way. "Okay, guys! We need to speed it up a bit!" she whispered. "I don't think they can hold out with Bryan much longer, and I hear Mike yelling in the background. Jiao-Jie, Summer? Wanna help me write a couple hints?"

The two girls nodded, grabbing their pens and writing quickly. Fyre was in the background, throwing a shoe at Bryan. She was getting desperate.

**Action recommended!  
**_A finale NEEDS action! Imagine one without it!  
__Um, Avatar, Twilight, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, 39 Clues, Monk, and every other series I can think of had extreme action in the finale._

**Make 'em Cry  
**_Have you ever seen a REALLY good movie/read an AMAZING book and just...cried at the end? (And I know which ones of you cried at the end of FGTC, so no lying is allowed) That's what good finales are supposed to make you do.  
__Deaths, almost deaths, the good guys losing a battle, and whatever you can come up with!_

**Plot Twists would be nice  
**_A villain turns out to be a good guy/vice versa? A main character dies? The villain wins? WOW. I just blew my own mind.  
__I just gave you three examples – you need more? Ungrateful, much?_

Ursa pulled herself up to the desk, hiding behind Passion, Jiao-Jie, and Summer. The three girls began to whistle 'Moves like Jagger' calmly, which actually caused Bryan's attention to go over to them. "What are they doing?"

"Um...baking...a...cake?" Panakin said, giving a feigned smile.

Fyre glared at her twin. "You are the worst liar in the history of the world."

Bryan stalked over to the desk, and, shooting Ursa with a Nerf dart, he pushed his way through. He grabbed the piece of paper and held it up in the air. "What is this?" he asked with a glare. Fyre and Panakin exchanged a glance.

Jiao-Jie decided to stop being silent. "INSTRUCTIONS FOR OUR CAKES!" she screamed. Everyone in the room turned to glare at her. She shrugged.

Summer pursed her lips as Passion tried to cover. "Yeah...it's in code...morse-horse...code of conduct and...Spanish-Italian...with Fyre's dictionary of...words..." Passion trailed off, before screaming, "I'm out!" and promptly fainting.

Summer looked down as Fyre, Panakin, and Jiao-Jie looked to her desperately. Summer Dae could not lie. She bit her lip until it bled. She curled her toes inside her shoe. She tried to think of something to say, before finally coming up with, "Fyre's cake...is...AH! We're still trying to save the fandom! Look at what Ursa and Ozai just wrote!" She pointed to the bottom two items.

**Don't 'Go with the Flow'  
**_If every story out there has a finale of an epic fight followed by a wedding, maybe your story could have a finale revealing it was all a dream/flashback?  
__Example right there. You people are smart enough to think for yourself every once in a while._

**Your main villain likes to be main.  
**_Your main villain? They need to be your main villain. Don't dump another villain in there to take their place just because it makes a cool finale. UNLESS that character has been in the story before. In that case, he can try to take over from the Main Villain (I said TRY). Then, there would be a three-way-conflict compared to the normal two-way-conflict.  
__Azula was a secondary Villain. So was Long Feng, Combustion Man, and Zhao. I (Ozai) was always the main villain, but these peeps helped push the plot forward._

Summer was shunned for being too nice. She pouted, looking at the floor, with a sigh. "Sorry."

Mike walked in, shoving his phone in his pocket. "That was Nick," he hissed to Bryan as he walked up next to his business partner. Bryan raised an eyebrow at him, to which Mike responded with a soft sigh and a shake of the head. Fyre couldn't help but speak up.

"Nickelodeon?" she asked.

Mike shook his head. "No, Nick is on the Board of directors at Nickelodeon. A whole company can't call you!" he scoffed. Fyre was now more confused than she had ever been in her entire life. Mike groaned. "Why am I telling you any of this?"

"Because she asked," Jiao-Jie stated.

Mike groaned again. "If you must know, Nickelodeon is mad at me. Now, if we can please, I need my characters back, and I need you girls to leave them alone, or I will send the entire Fire Nation Royal Family to the Titanic set so you will never find out what happened to Ursa!"

As the four conscious fangirls gasped, Ursa coughed. "I'm right here. Besides, what's so bad about the Titanic?"

Fyre cringed. "Oh, you haven't seen that movie, huh?"

"Very dramatic," Panakin commented, writing on the back of the paper. Bryan jumped back, jerking it away from Panakin, who simply shrugged.

**DRAMA!  
**_I cannot stress this enough; Drama is crucial. Not so much where it becomes your typical anime (I.E. "OHHHH! I am about to save the world...by brushing my teeth!",) but still dramatic. If there were no drama, you'd simply state facts about how your story is gonna end instead of actually writing an epic and dramatic ending.  
__Would you rather read 'Aang defeats Ozai' then watch Sozin's Comet?  
Would you rather *Korra Spoilers* read 'Amon is Tarrlock's Brother' then watch the tear-jerking finale? (Fyre almost cried. Her mom laughed hysterically.)  
Would you rather *Hunger Games Spoilers* read 'Katniss wins' then read the book and become disturbed, sad, and excited all at the same time?_

**If funny story, make it funny!  
**_Not detracting from plot (I said funny, not Crack!fic,) but still. Some examples are the Villain and the Hero arguing about something stupid in the middle of a fight. Another hero watching from the sidelines and not fighting the villain. Something crazy/silly the hero/villain does.  
__Anything Westley does in The Princess Bride. (You killed my father. Prepare to die)  
In the 'Into the Inferno' video game, while Toph and Sokka are deciding on Sparky-Sparky-Boom-Man's name, they're also fighting him._

"What are you girls doing in here?" Mike asked with a sharp glare.

The four looked back and forth, and Passion slowly stood up off of the floor. "We're trying to be dramatic and disobedient and write some more of our Fanfiction stuff..." she muttered, staggering to her feet, only to be knocked back to the floor by a ticked-off Fyre Elaine.

Mike raised an eyebrow, grabbing the paper. "What is this?"

"Well, it used to be a recipe for cake, but now, it's apparently dramatic and disobedient..." Panakin hissed under her breath.

**Touching  
**_Have you ever read a story where something bad happened and...you just didn't feel anything? That's because you didn't feel bad for the character. You didn't connect with them. The story didn't touch you. That's not good. You always want your readers to feel whatever your characters feel.  
__Again, hard example. How about I use one of my fics as an example? In Found, would reading 'Ozai is evil. Azula and Zuko are hurt. Ursa's there to make everything okay!' be as dramatic as reading the story I'm well aware many of you cried at?_

**What's your genre?  
**_Your genre is VERY important in your finale. Here are some examples that should help you get the idea;  
__For action/adventure; have an action scene.  
For romance; have a kiss/wedding/date.  
For humor; make your readers laugh._

Mike growled. "I've had it with you girls! I'm done! Your being 'helpful' is distracting my characters, disturbing Fanfictions everywhere – seeing as Aang is currently dressed as Katara – and causing me to lose my job because I was so distracted by you people all last July!"

"You're losing your job?" Fyre asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why? You're, like, one of the greatest TV show creators EVER! Tied with Bryan, of course, but...why would Nickelodeon wanna fire you?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "They think they could hire someone more creative." Fyre had to use every bit of strength in her to not shout 'It's true!'. "Probably someone cheaper."

"Wait...so they're considering firing one of the greatest TV show creators in the history of the planet just to make more money?" Panakin asked, pursing her lips. "That's the dumbest thing I ever heard! What do you need to do to prove to them you're better than some cheapo?"

Mike shrugged. "It would take me coming up with 400 creative ideas for them to keep me. I guess I'm out."

Suddenly, five elderly ladies burst into the room. "CHARGE!" one of them declared, waving a ruler in the air.

"Fyre...who are they?" Summer asked slowly.

Fyre blushed. "The next point?"

**Dude...where'd they come from?  
**_Hey, Remember that guy from way back in chapter three that had the funny mustache? Make him make an appearance in your finale. ESPECIALLY if they were in some way important.  
__I would've been amazingly happy if the Cabbage Merchant had showed up in Sozin's Comet. Am I alone on that?_

"YOU ACTUALLY INVITED THE LIBRARIANS?" Panakin shrieked into her ear. Fyre cringed softly.

"Hey, I sent them the text. They were excited! I couldn't just take it back! That would've been really rude...and they had already...stood...and taken off their glasses...and left the library...what was I supposed to do? Tell them they weren't invited?" Fyre protested quickly.

Azula groaned, sending a burst of fire at the elderly ladies. They all screamed, before promptly ran...or...slowly walked out of Fyre's room.

Mike looked over at Fyre. "That was incredibly random. Why have I gotten used to it?"

"You'll never get used to what I'm writing now," Fyre said, taking the cap off her pen and writing on the paper rapidly.

**Deaths are accepted  
**_Aw...death...that should make your reader cry, huh? Or at least...almost death.  
__People died in the Hunger Games finale. Actually, people died in all the Hunger Games books. Makes you ponder...  
In Avatar, Zuko almost died, Aang kind of almost died, Toph and Sokka almost died._

Everyone took a step away from Fyre. The teenager scoffed. "Please. It was just a point! I don't plan on killing anyone...yet...anyways, getting back on subject..." Fyre looked over at the one librarian left in the room, who was rubbing Mike's bald head. "Mike...I wanna make a deal with you."

Fyre's four friends raised their eyebrows. Azula looked up from trying to catch the old lady on fire. Zuko looked over from watching Ty Lee hang from Fyre's ceiling fan. Fyre took a deep breath, before walking into her closet and grabbing a collection of paper.

"If you don't hurt any of the Avatar characters, continue on the series, and promise to make it as amazing as it has been so far..." Fyre held the book out. "This is the collection of ideas we came up with last year. I've added a few since then, so there should be about 500 ideas. If that doesn't save your job...I don't know what will."

Mike began to flip through the pages, his eyes getting wider with each word. "Where did you get all of these?" he asked softly.

Fyre walked over to her friends. Trying to make the sad moment better, she smiled and put her arms around their shoulders. "We wrote it," Fyre said. She looked over at Azula and Zuko and smiled, motioning for them to come over next to them and join the group. "All of us."

"It's our creative guide," Panakin commented, putting an arm around Katara.

Jiao-Jie smiled. "We call it...Fyre's Guide to Creativity."

As Mike raised an eyebrow, Passion and Summer exchanged a smile. "And we've written a lot more since then," Summer said.

"We've written the Ultimate Story," Passion said.

Zuko smiled, grabbing his sister's arms and pulling her over to be next to their parents. "And you never know," Zuko said, smiling at his friends. "They might do more. Maybe about the comics..."

"Or all the characters..." Suki said.

"Or maybe even about Korra," Katara said with a smile.

Fyre looked at all of her friends and smiled softly, before looking back at Mike. "But for us to be able to do all that stuff, we need the awesome Bryke team to stay together. And that means you can't get fired," she said, looking back and forth between the two men.

"I...I don't know what to say," Mike said, holding the book close to him.

Fyre smiled. "Say yes."

"Yes?" Mike and Bryan asked in unison.

"Yes; you will take the book, yes; you will keep your job, yes; you will continue to make Korra, and the comics, and everything you do amazing, and yes; you will let fangirls like us continue to dream and write and be as creative as we want...even if it means bothering these guys and the Korra Krew every once in a while," she said, giving Azula and Ty Lee a soft hug.

Mike looked over at her, taking a deep breath, and slowly saying, "No."

"NO?" Fyre shrieked, instantly letting go of her friends. "Dude, you totally just ruined a dramatic moment! What do you mean 'No'?"

"The Korra characters can't know about the real world! We're hardly done with the first season! They have to finish the show before anyone can tell them they're in a TV show!" Mike yelled. "As much as I want my job...that would ruin the TV show! I can't let you!"

Bryan punched him in the arm. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now...the answer is yes."

**OOOOO**

A half hour later, the Avatar Characters were piled up in Mike and Bryan's car, heading back to the warehouse. Passion, Summer, and Jiao-Jie were grabbing their stuff, saying their goodbye's, and getting hugs out of the way.

As they left, Panakin handed them a small slip of paper. "What's this?" Summer asked.

"Frequent kidnapping card. One more stamp and you get a free trip to the warehouse!" she said with a large smile.

Summer smirked. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, giving them another hug.

"Keep in touch!" Jiao-Jie yelled.

Fyre smiled. "We will. And...don't disappear again, guys. I thought you all died horribly in an explosion."

"Eh...almost," Passion said with a wink. The three left together, chatting on the way out about fics they could do together.

But that was in the future. In the present, Fyre plopped down on her bed with a sigh, stretching out and shutting her eyes...possibly in an attempt to get some sleep. Panakin plopped down next to her. "So...what are we gonna do next July?" she asked.

Fyre looked over at her twin, before laughing hysterically.

**Fyre's note: It's all over...NOT! **

**Coming 2013: Fyre's Guide to Korra! (It'll be posted under Legend of Korra fics, BTW). It'll be VERY fun. Trust me *Smiley face***

**Until then, I still have one-shots, Fallen, and life to catch up on! I'd love to know which of those you'd like to see updated/uploaded first. Please tell me!**

**I'll see you all then! Don't be a stranger; read, review, PM, whatever! **

***The song at the top is We are The Champions by Queen.**

**Forever,**

**~Fyre**


End file.
